The Unknown
by kaitlin1227
Summary: Skye has always thought she was just some normal girl, what will happen when she learns the truth about herself and her bloodline? How will she react to all the new things/people she surrounds herself with? She finds herself friendly with the Salvatore's and scared out of her mind of the Mikaelson's knowing of her existence.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone, I have decided to try one more time at this FF thing. So far I've only completed one, being a Buffy/Originals crossover._

 _I've decided this time I was going to do a Vampire Diaries/Originals crossover with a couple OC's._

 _The Salvatore brothers make their appearance by the end of this chapter, the beginning is about my 2 OC's._

 _The Originals wont make their appearance until later in the story, Chapter 19 to be exact._

 _Please let me know what you think, I like all reviews, good and bad. I cant get any better if no one tells me what my mistakes are. :)_

* * *

Skye has known there were things not so human out there for a while but it wasn't until the night she met the Salvatore brothers that she had ever come face to face with any of them. She had heard many stories about the brothers but until that night she never truly knew if any of the stories were real or just a fabrication passed through her family.

Skye and her best friend Rayne were out getting their selves into trouble, a normal Friday night. They were seniors in high school and with Skye turning 18 in just a few months she needed to get all the juvenile delinquent things out of her system, once she turned 18 she could go to jail for the things she did and that wasn't something she intended on doing. Being held in the juvenile detention center had become almost an every weekend thing at this point, she knew her parents were getting tired of getting the call but she honestly didn't care.

We walked up to our normal spot where we scored our liquor, Rayne stayed outside since you could take one look at her and know she was a minor, but me not so much. I took off my jacket, handed it to Rayne then adjusted my breasts so just enough was showing to make the man working behind the counter just enough distracted that he wouldn't ask for an ID. I pulled up my skin tight mini skirt just enough to keep him guessing. As soon as I walked into the convenient store I had the clerk's attention. I went and grabbed a 12 pack and a bottle then walked back making sure to sit them far enough to the side that he got full view of my enormous cleavage.

I reached across the counter and touch the man's name badge "Jasim… I love the name."

The man just stared at me, exactly like I hoped he would, he slowly rang up the items "So what is your name?"

"Skye" I said telling him my real name.

"Beautiful" He told me.

"Thanks" I flashed him a big smile.

He gave me the total, I paid while we did a little more flirting then I walked out with our alcohol.

As soon as Rayne saw me with the alcohol she smiled, so far this method had never failed. We went to our usual abandoned place and started drinking. Once we were both pretty bussed we decided we needed some snacks but since neither of us had any more money we had to get them the only way we could, needing me for a distraction once again. We chose a different store this time, we usually never go to the same place in the same night so we don't get busted. Late at night was always the best time because there was never any more than one person working and with me being the distraction Rayne would go in unnoticed and get all we wanted.

I fixed myself the same way I had before then went in to do some more distracting. Rayne waited until he was obviously distracted then she did her thing. I couldn't help but notice that the guy behind the counter here was really nice on the eyes so the flirting was really easy for me.

"So Colton you here often?" I asked.

"Uh.. What?" He was obviously not paying attention to what I was saying.

"Just curious if I need to make this my new shopping place, I wouldn't mind seeing more of you" I said seductively.

"Oh yea" He said with heated eyes.

"Yea you wanna see more of me?" I asked leaning over the counter even more.

"Oh hell yea" He said completely taken by me.

Then I let the alcohol coursing through my body do something that I tried not to, I kissed him and it wasn't some little peck kiss but one that usually led to something else. If we hadn't been in a convenient store it probably would have went further. In my side view I saw Rayne leave the store so I took a step back.

"Well it appears I need to get going" I said as I started walking toward the door.

It seems he was faster though, he made his way around the counter and blocked my way out. I tried to keep my cool but when I realized that he wasn't going to let me pass I started to panic.

"You don't think we know what you two were up to?" He asked coldly.

"What do you mean?" I played innocent.

"I know you two just ripped us off and I think you need to pay for what she took" He grinned at me.

Just as I thought things couldn't get worse I noticed we weren't alone, another man had walked up behind me while I was having the encounter with Colton. Just as I was turning around the see the newest addition I heard the lock click on the door and that's when I really started freaking out.

I tried to make a run for it but the man behind me was bigger and stronger, he snatched me right up and started carrying me toward the back of the store. I kicked and screamed the entire time which got me nothing except for hit in the face. Colton opened the office door and the other man followed him in, as soon as he threw me on the ground I tried to make a run for it again with once again getting nowhere.

"Just keep ahold of her for me would you?" Colton asked the other man.

He just nodded and held me in place on the ground. When Colton got close enough I kicked him right between the legs, he went down and I was able to get free in the commotion. It was only for a second but it gave me hope for just a split second but that was all shattered when the bigger man caught back up to me and drug me back to the room by my hair. Once we were back in the room he shut the door behind us and threw me against the wall. I hit so hard it took the breath away from me. As soon as I collapsed Colton was back on me again but this time not so nicely. I decided I needed to just let them do what they were going to do, I was afraid of what might happen to me if I kept fighting.

Just as he was trying to pull my skirt up I heard commotion coming from behind him but Colton was blocking the view so I couldn't see what was going on. I heard the other man yelling then a blood curling scream then it was nothing but silence. Colton was looking scared, he turned around slowly leaving me laying on the floor alone. When I seen who walked in the room I couldn't believe it, it was Rayne and two other men covered in blood. I had never seen Rayne like this before, she seemed different. The biggest shock was what happened next, no one said a word as they entered the room but the blacked haired man was on Colton in a flash and it appeared he was biting his neck. I saw the blood gushing out and the last thing I remembered was screaming and passing out.

* * *

 _So Whatcha think? Yah or Nah?  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up freaking out, I had no idea where I was or how I got there. The last thing I remembered was being attacked at the store, everything after that was a blank. I stood up and instantly grabbed my side, looking down I could see all the bruises starting to form. I heard the door open from behind me, turning I seen the only face I wanted to, my best friend Rayne.

I ran to her immediately hugging her, then I started getting flashes of her standing in the store covered in blood. I pulled back "What the hell happened back there?"

She hesitated "I think you need to sit down for this."

We moved over to the bed and sat down.

"I haven't been completely honest with you" Rayne started "My last name isn't actually Salves, it's just the name I used to get enrolled in school."

She wasn't making sense to me, why would she lie about her name and why is she just now telling me the truth.

I couldn't help but get a little upset "Why would you keep something like that from me?"

"It's more complicated than you would think" she continued "Skye my last name is actually Salvatore."

"Are you related to the Salvatore brothers?" My head was spinning.

She sighed "Actually they're my brothers."

"So…. Does that…. Are you…" I couldn't find the right words to say, so many things were going through my head but none of them were coming out right.

Rayne sat there silent until I could finally find my voice and ask her the questions that I had.

"Does that mean that you're like them?" I finally got out, it's so odd to me how I'd never had a problem saying the word vampire until it was staring me in the face and I couldn't seem to say it.

"Are you sure you want to know the answer to that?" She asked me.

I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know or not, I thought I did but once I knew for sure, how would it make me feel? Right now I couldn't help but feel betrayed by this girl, she had been my best friend for years and finding out that she's been hiding something like this was starting to piss me off.

"Honestly I don't know if I do or not…" She paused "Well of course I want to know but then again I'm afraid I may hate you once it really hits me that you've been lying to me this whole time."

Rayne looked like she was actually hurt by my words but I was having a hard time caring. "Skye you need to know our friendship was real I just kept a few little details from you."

"A few little details" I spat out "You pretty much kept your whole life from me, I never really knew you."

"But you did, no one has ever known me like you do," She pleaded with me.

"Why? Why were you pretending you were my best friend?" I asked.

She sighed "That's actually something I can't answer but you'll know soon enough."

Just then there was a knock on the door, when the door opened Rayne stood up and walked toward the two men standing in the doorway. She looked back at me one more time with sad eyes before walking out of the room. I could heard them talking but I couldn't make out the words. They left me alone for about 10 minutes then reentered the room, Rayne stood between her two brothers.

"Are you just going to stare at me or is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?" I shouted finally having enough.

"She's snarky I like it" Said Rayne's brother with the almost black hair and the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen.

I made eye contact with him for just a moment before looking back at my best friend.

Her other brother stepped forward "First I think introduction are in order, I am Stefan and that is Damon and of course you already know Rayne."

"The famous Salvatore brothers with a twist." I said dryly.

"Please don't be upset with my little sister, she was doing what she was told, you have to know that she didn't want to lie to you" Stefan paused for a moment "She actually fought pretty hard to tell you the truth from the beginning but it wasn't her choice."

I knew I'd eventually forgive Rayne but I wasn't ready for that yet, I think I had a reason to be pissed and I want to take full advantage of that.

"So let me guess you just expect me to just forget it right, like I was never betrayed by the only person I've ever trusted, the only person I have ever felt truly safe around?" I hollered "I've been through a lot and she was supposed to be my rock but how can she deserve to be anything when she's done nothing but lie to me?"

"Look I know you feel like she betrayed you right now but she was here to protect you and that's what she's been doing, well until today that is" Stefan sighed "She let herself get to close to you, she shouldn't have let you do the things you've been doing but she was too caught up in having you around that she lost sight of why she was actually there."

"Oh shut up, you're such a goody two shoes, they were just having some fun, and you can't blame either of them for that" Damon finally put his two sense into the matter.

"But because of that she was almost hurt and we had to show ourselves to her, that was not the plan" Stefan replied.

"Plans change, she's almost 18 now anyway, and the original plan was to let her in at 18 so I guess were going back to that." Damon responded.

"I think she was ready a long time ago and I told you then but no one listened to me." Rayne finally spoke up.

Stefan made his way over to the bed and sat next to me. "I apologize that we deceived you but it had to be done, to protect you and your family."

I just stared at him for a moment "Protect us from what?"

"The Original Vampire family" Stefan said with a hint of nervousness in his voice "We thought we rid ourselves of them but once they find out about you, we won't be so lucky."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Skye had heard a few stories about the Original vampire family but didn't really know what was true.

"So I gotta ask, why do we need protecting from them?" I asked.

Stefan hesitated, looking back at his siblings "That will be something your parents will need to explain to you."

That threw me "My parents?"

He nodded "We have already contacted them about what happened and once we are done here we will finish this with them."

I knew I had been a pain to my parents lately but I didn't want them to know about what happened, I'd never hear the end of it. Obviously I knew I made a mistake and if the Salvatore's wouldn't have come to my rescue it could have been a lot worse.

"I told him he didn't need to tell them the details about what happened but he wouldn't listen to me," Rayne said obviously knowing exactly how I was feeling.

"They needed to know we only interfered because it was a dire situation." Stefan responded.

"Their screw up" I said barley more than a whisper but by looking at the 3 of them they all heard it.

"Hey being a screw up isn't always a bad thing, look at me I turned out well" Damon flashes a smile.

I didn't know what it was about the remark but I shared his smile. If the stories were true about Damon Salvatore I was more like him then I liked to admit.

We sat around the room talking for a little bit longer than Stefan informed us that it was time to go. I tried to stall really not wanting to come face to face with my parents but nothing I said mattered. Stefan followed by the rules so he did what he was supposed to.

Almost a half hour later we were pulling up to my house, it was a sight to see really, it was the middle of the night and almost every other house on the block was dark and everyone was sleeping but not my house almost all the lights were on. Once again waiting on their delinquent daughter to be brought home, it just happened to be I was being brought home by someone very different today.

As we were walking up to the house the door opened and my mom and dad stood there looking scared out of their minds. My mom's arms were around me before I even reached the door "You need to quit getting yourself into so much trouble."

"I'll try" I told her like I did every other time.

I followed them into the house with our new guests following me. I decided to sit in one of the chairs so I didn't have to be that close to anyone, I knew it hurt Rayne's feelings but that was kind of the point.

"So who's going to tell me what the hell is going on?" I finally said after everyone got seated.

"Watch your mouth Skye" My father scolded me.

I just stared at him, I wasn't going to give him a response.

Finally my mother started talking, "We told you when you were pretty young about the other things that were out there because we knew one day we would be having this conversation and figured if you at least knew that part this would be easier."

My mom looked to my dad for reassurance before she continued "Well the next thing I tell you will hurt and I'm sorry but we didn't keep this to upset you we kept it to protect you."

I noticed my mom was fidgeting and she was having a hard time getting out what she was wanting to say.

"Just spit it out," I finally said.

"We aren't your biological parents." She said emotionally.

"Wait what," I couldn't have just heard that right.

"We couldn't tell you, I knew it would upset you when we finally had to tell you but I can handle you being upset, I couldn't handle loosing you." She said with a sob.

"Who am I then?" I'm not really sure why that's the question I asked but it was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"You are a very important person, someone who could change the course of things completely." My dad finally chipped in.

"When they came to us when you were a baby we couldn't tell them no." My mom added.

"So what's so important about me?" This was the question that had been nagging me, to have vampires watching over me, I had to be of some significant importance.

"Well baby you are from a very old family, one that goes back as far as the Original family does" She responded.

"What does that mean exactly?" I was lost.

My parents looked at the Salvatore siblings, Stefan took over "Well the Mikaelson family dates back to the late 10th century when they were still mortals and that's also where your family comes from, actually your family and the Mikaelson's were pretty close, but that was until Esther did to her children what she did, your ancestors were not very happy about the dark magic that she performed."

Damon took over "Let's just say when they tried to stop Esther things didn't end well." He made a slitting throat motion.

Stefan gave Damon a look "You shouldn't have said that like that, this is her family were talking about."

"Not like I know this family, he gives the story a little flare" I said defending Damon.

Stefan scowled and Damon laughed.

"Well do you want to finish telling her the story then Damon?" His brother asked him obviously aggravated.

"Go on little brother, you tell it so much better."

"Where was I" Stefan thought for a second "Oh yea once Esther killed Heidi she thought she had ended your family line, her husband had passed a year before and she hadn't had any children that was known."

"But the truth was she had been having an affair with a man who was known to practice witchcraft, a man from a different race than her own, so the affair would have be obvious so she sent that child, a baby girl away so she wouldn't be harmed," Rayne picked up and told some of the story.

"That little girl learned of the horrible things that Esther did and she wanted nothing more than to end her and her family's lives right then and there but learned that she could not, but one day one of the females in her bloodline would have the power possible to kill an original vampire." Stefan finished.

"What are you saying? You think I'm this girl?" I was trying to process all this new information.

"Oh there's no thinking about it, we know you are." Damon said confidently.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I felt like I was starting to get overloaded so I excused myself to my room. I have been nothing more than a screw up for as long as I could remember and now I have people telling me that I'm some super powerful witch. Which had to be complete bull right, I didn't have any powers, and if I would have I would have known. I wasn't sure what the future held for me but if I can help it, it won't include getting in any kind of battle with the most powerful vampires alive. To me that just sounded like a death wish and I wasn't ready to die.

I knew I shouldn't have did what I did next but after learning everything it made it hard to just sit around in this bedroom thinking about how my life had pretty much all been a lie. I slowly opened my window and climbed out it like I had so many times before, usually I was never alone but tonight it would be different. I was halfway down the street when I had this feeling someone was watching me. Before tonight that wouldn't have bothered me but after all this new information it started making me regret the decision of sneaking out of my house with no one knowing.

"You know this is probably the stupidest thing you could have done," I heard from a familiar voice coming from the shadows.

I couldn't help but laugh "But of course you were the one who knew I would."

Damon stepped out of the dark, "Been there done that."

"Seems we may be somewhat alike huh?" I said to the man I just met.

"Except for the whole your human thing and can be killed" He shrugged.

"Aren't I supposed to be some powerful witch?" I said as I continued to walk away from my house and to one of the spots me and Rayne frequented.

"Well it's in your blood but you cannot use witchcraft, not right now anyway" He said smugly.

I turned around and looked at him "What do you mean?"

"You've been compelled not to."

Now things were starting to make more sense, my power was taken away from me from a vampire. And I had a feeling I knew just which one did it. "Rayne?"

Damon laughed "Oh don't go getting pissy again, it wasn't Rayne she was too close to you, and we knew that wouldn't be a good idea… I'm the one who compelled you and then I compelled you to forget that you met me."

"I thought I had like a deja vu feeling when we met, guess that answers the why on that." I responded.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you that yet, they have this whole thing planned to get you used to the idea of who you are before giving you your powers back but I don't like playing by the rules so I've decided I'm going to give you the option, you want it now just say so."

It surprised me that Damon was so honest with me. I really wasn't sure if he was trying to play me or if he was genuine but right now I really didn't want to be alone so I figured I'd play along and hope that he kept me company.

"What do you think would be best? Do you think I'm ready for it?" I asked him, I really was curious what he thought about it.

"I do think you're ready, I agree with Rayne I think you were ready a while ago." His answer surprised me.

We had just reached one of my hideouts, I wasn't sure if Damon was going to follow me or not but I climbed in through the loose wood. When I heard him coming in behind me, I smiled to myself.

Once we finally got to the room me and Rayne always stayed in Damon was looking around the room then said "You really need better places to hang out."

I wasn't sure why I found that funny but I busted out laughing "Sorry if my digs aren't good enough for you."

"I guess I'll have to help you upgrade."

"Yea because god forbid you be uncomfortable somewhere." I wasn't sure why but I was having a good time throwing puns at this man.

"Believe me I've been uncomfortable a lot in my life and if you don't watch your mouth I may make you experience some of them times," He said seriously.

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots," I chuckled.

"I think you may have a death wish." He seemed like he was bound and determined to scare me.

"Actually I think I'd like to stay alive as long as possible, hence my reason for taking off, I don't want to face the Original family, I'm not stupid, I know they are the most vicious of your kind." I told him honestly.

He laughed which threw me "We don't want you to face them, we want to keep you away from them."

"Then why tell me everything?" I wondered out loud.

"Because you will need your powers to protect yourself, we have a feeling they will find out about your existence and when they do they will find you to kill you" He paused "Were hoping we can keep you hidden but it's really hard to keep anything under their radar."

"You don't want them dead?" I asked.

"Of course but if they die all the vampires in their sire line die as well."

Now it all made sense, he was here not for me but for himself. "Well that's makes a little more sense to me now, you guys are just trying to protect your own asses."

"Of course what other reason would there be?" He smirked.

"Well you want to get this compulsion out of my head?" I asked.

Damon made his way to me he sat down in front of me but didn't do anything else, he just stared at me for a moment then said "You need to take that necklace off."

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Your necklace contains vervain, I can't compel you while you were it." Damon told me.

"Oh," was all I could think to say.

I took the necklace off, I held it in my hand staring at it "That's why Rayne always made a big deal out of me wearing it, isn't it?"

Damon nodded "Alright you have to put it down."

I sat the necklace beside me then turned my attention back to Damon. I stared into his sky blue eyes as he stared into mine. He gently placed his hands on each side of my face "You will remember everything I told you to forget."

He took his hands back then stood up but I didn't feel any different. At first I didn't think it worked but then the visions started coming across my vision. I held my head as so many different visions went through my mind, I hadn't expected it to hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once I finally got all my memories back I looked at Damon who now stood across the room. I don't know what tempted me to do it but I went to him and punched him as hard as I could. Obviously he wasn't the one who got hurt, I was. Punching a vampire was not a good idea.

"Why wouldn't you tell me how much that was going to hurt?" I shouted.

He chuckled "I didn't want you to chicken out, but I knew you could handle it, don't forget I've watched you for years and I know what kind of pain you can endure."

"Stalker much." I couldn't help but say.

We both laughed for a few moments then he picked up my necklace off the ground and walked back over to me "Turn around."

I did as he said and he put the necklace back around my neck.

"You need to make sure you always have this" He hesitated then looked back at me "Actually it will probably be best to have you start ingesting it as well, a necklace is too easy to be ripped off."

I was listening to him but the pain in my hand was starting to overpower everything else. He must have realized that I was in a lot of pain because he started to look worried. He took my hand into his then looked up at my face "Your parents are going to kill me, your hand is broken."

I don't know why I laughed but I did, "How can I explain that, I punched a vampire and broke my hand."

"You are a very odd girl." He shared my laugh.

He bit into his wrist then put it up to my mouth "Drink it'll heal you."

I looked at it in disgust but he shoved it into my mouth and I did the only thing I could and drunk it.

"There" He took his wrist away from my mouth.

I started feeling better almost immediately, it's like I could feel the bones in my hand reconnecting and I could feel my other bruises healing as well. "Wow that's amazing, it's healed."

"I know" He said staring at me "Your face is healed as well."

"Thank you" I wasn't really sure why I said that but it just seemed like the right thing to say.

"I don't know why you're thanking me, I did it for me not you" He smirked "I've never been much liked by parents and I think bringing their daughter home with a broken hand wouldn't get me any points."

"My parents are kind of stickler to, bring me home with a broken hand and you'd never be able to take me out again." I said with a smile.

"Oh are you considering this a date? I usually take my female companions somewhere a little nicer" He said going with it.

"I don't think I've gotten much nicer than this, so next time maybe" I laughed.

We joked around a little longer before I realized just how tired I was, the sun was starting to break through the sky and I still haven't been to bed yet. I made a pallet on the floor with some blankets and then pulled one over my body. I looked over at Damon one more time before sleep completely consumed me.

When I woke up the next morning I looked around expecting to see Damon but to my surprise he was nowhere to be found. I got up, folded my blankets up, and stashed them where I usually do then headed out of the room. After checking each room and realizing that he really did leave me I decided there wasn't any reason for me to stick around either. I knew I needed to go back home and face everyone and everything, especially now that I had my memories back.

I hesitated before I opened the front door to my house, there wasn't any reason to sneak back in, by now they would have known I was gone. As soon as I opened the door I felt the mood change in the room, which was a new and interesting feeling. The first I seen was Rayne and to my surprise she ran up to me and hugged me.

"Don't you ever do that again, you scared the shit out of me." She almost shouted.

I looked around the room expecting to see Damon.

"Damon hasn't made it back yet?" I ask curiously.

Stefan eyed me "You've seen Damon?"

I nodded "We were together all night."

I hadn't meant it to sound the way it came out, but the way my parents were looking at me I could tell exactly what they were thinking. I almost didn't correct myself but remembering what Damon had said last night, he didn't want my parents to hate him.

"It wasn't nothing like that, geez get your head out of the gutter." I laughed.

I could see that lighten up my mom a little but not my dad, he still looked pretty pissed. Just then the door opened and Damon walked in with a bag and a cup of coffee.

"I was really hoping you were here I got back and you were gone." He said as soon as he walked in the door not paying attention to anyone else in the room but me.

"You were gone so I figured you came back here." I told him.

"You honestly think I would leave you alone after everything you just learned?" He said almost sounding mad. "I just figured you might be hungry since you haven't ate anything in a while and if I remember right you humans need food."

"Can I ask why you are spending the night with my daughter?" My dad said seriously.

Damon looked from me to him, I think that was the first time I ever saw Damon Salvatore without some witty remark.

"I was just trying to protect her, someone had to." I don't know why but his words kind of stung.

"That was it?" He asked.

"Of course." He replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After it finally came out that I was compulsion free they all started trying to figure out what the next step would be. They all agreed that I needed to be trained to be able to protect myself, they didn't want me to learn anything at all until I was able to get a cloaking spell done on me. They didn't want anyone to be able to track me by my magic. I had to admit it kind of sucked to know about this power I supposedly have inside me but not able to use it.

Finally they decided they would have a witch from Mystic Falls, VA come and help me with the cloaking. Supposedly she is actually part of my real family, kind of. I guess one of my ancestors had an affair with one of hers which in turn created the first witch from the two bloodlines.

I only had 2 months left of school so they thought it be best if I went ahead and finished school out. The next thing actually surprised me, Damon volunteered to go to school the next two months to keep an eye on me. Of course everyone loved that idea, I could have an extra pair of eyes on me all the time. I couldn't help but think I kind of liked the idea as well, I wouldn't mind seeing a little more of Damon. He was a bad boy which was my type to a T and I couldn't help but think he might have a little interest in me as well.

Once the day was finally wrapping up, Stefan said that Bonnie couldn't make it until the next week so I would have to take extra care to not use any magic. I was getting ready for bed when my mom came in.

"Can we talk for a minute?" She asked as she slowly walked toward me.

"Yea sure." I said kind of worried.

"Look me and your dad have been talking and we think it would be best that once you graduate you should go to mystic falls, there is a lot of people there that can help you and protect you" She said getting emotional.

"Are you trying to kick me out?" I said trying to make a joke.

She hugged me "I couldn't imagine you not being here."

"Aww mom." I just sat there and held her.

The thought of moving to Mystic Falls actually didn't bother me that much, I've always thought I didn't fit it in this town. I always kind of wondered if there was somewhere else I was supposed to be. I would hate to leave my mom and dad but since it was only a few hours' drive, it's not like I wouldn't ever see them again.

We talked for a little while longer before I had to get to bed. I hadn't slept much the night before and since I had to go to school in the morning I figured I should get a decent amount tonight. I couldn't help but think of a certain dark hair blue eyed cutie as I fell asleep.

My dreams started off really good, exactly the kind of dreams I liked to have but somewhere throughout the night they changed. Everything changed around me, nothing looked the same. I wondered around the streets alone, no one else was to be seen. I finally walked around a corner and seen two young girls running around together playing. Both heads full of blonde hair, they looked more like family than friends but for some reason I knew they were of no relation. Then the girls disappeared and was replaced with two teenagers who sat together whispering and laughing watching a couple boys across the way. Once again the girls disappeared and was replaced by two grown women, one whom now stood with two children and was pregnant with a third. The other girl stood beside the woman with her children smiling, then the little boy ran to the other blonde and said "I love you Aunt Heidi" the women looked down at the little boy and said "I love you to Finn."

Once again the images changed this time the girls were crying, they were alone. "You can't leave me Esther." Heidi cried.

"I don't have a choice if I want to save my family I can't stay here, all Mikael will see is the death of our Freya and all I'll ever think about is how Dalia took her, I can't live like this" She told her best friend.

"What will I do here without you? We have always been together." She said.

"Come with us then" Esther said surprising both of them.

"What will Mikael say?" Heidi asked.

"You know he wouldn't care he thinks of you as a sister just as I do." Esther assured her.

"Ok let's do it, let's go to the new world together" Heidi jumped in excitement.

It wasn't until then that I had any idea what I was seeing but now I know that I'm witnessing Esther Mikaelson and my ancestor's relationship. Seeing how close they were I can't imagine how they fell apart.

I was now seeing a different part of the world, one I was more familiar with just way before my time. Heidi and Esther stood together over a baby crib, a little boy.

"I can't believe you've had seven babies and I've still had none, I guess I was just meant to be an aunt" Heidi said sadly.

"I'm sorry Heidi but I'm glad you decided against doing what I did, yea I get to experience motherhood but the loss of a child is like no other." Esther said sympathetically.

"I'm glad I get to experience it somehow, I may never actually be a mother but I've felt like I've gotten close enough being around your family." She said with a smile.

Esther was hugging Heidi as they disappeared this time. The next scene was completely different than the rest when they appeared this time they were arguing, yelling, screaming at each other.

"How could you even be considering doing something like this, it's against nature." Heidi shouted.

"I have no other choice I have to protect the rest of my children, I can't have any more of them dying Heidi, can't you understand that, Hendrik death is so much worse than Freya's, this is the only way I can protect them" Esther yelled back.

"There is so much more you could do, you're going to make them an abomination to nature, it's not natural." She pleaded "Please don't do this."

"I'm sorry but there's no other choice and it's already started, I was hoping you'd join them but that's out of the question isn't it?" Esther asked.

"You know I'd never do something so reckless and selfish" Heidi said as she turned away.

This time it followed Heidi, after walking for what seemed like forever she finally stopped at the little shack looking place. Looked around before opening the door and sneaking inside. There was a dark skinned man sitting in the chair and smiled at her arrival, he looked down in his arm and said "Mommy's home."

Heidi walked slowly over to the man and the baby he held "I don't think it's safe for her here."

The man looked at her confused.

"She's going to do it, Esther is going through with the spell" She choked back her tears "I still didn't tell her about this little one, I was going to but I don't think it would have been a good idea."

The man stood up "It'll be alright, our little girl will be safe."

They looked at each other with sadness in their eyes.

The mood completely changed, the sky turned dark. The darkness was apparent all around. The change in Esther was obvious, it was after she did the spell. Heidi approached her cautiously.

"I can't believe you did it, you turned your family into monsters." She said barley more than a whisper.

"They are not monsters they are now dominant can't you see that? I don't have to worry about the safety of my children anymore, I don't have to worry about anything anymore." Esther said with a smile.

Heidi stood there on the verge of tears "Why can't you see what this has turned you into to, it isn't like you to do something so reckless."

"But it is, this is the new me, the better me" Esther told her.

"Well you will have to do it without me then, I cannot and will not watch as you destroy the lives of everyone around you." Heidi told her straight forward.

The mood changed immediately, Esther looked at her former best friend with hatred in her eyes. I didn't know if it was because of the dark magic she performed but something changed in Esther she wasn't the same girl/women that I had seen in the other visions.

Esther started chanting " _Le specto tre colo ves bestia"_ over and over.

Heidi grabbed at her chest which now was stained with blood. She started coughing up blood then collapsed on the ground in front of Esther. Blood covered her shirt and face. Esther knelt down next to Heidi, tears stained her cheeks. "I am sorry my friend."

I woke with it being hard to breath, looking around the dark of my room scared out of my mind. I felt the dampness of my cheeks and realized that I had started crying as well while I slept. It took a few minutes to get my breathing back to normal but once I finally did and was able to go through everything I just saw it broke my heart. I actually got to see a part of my real family, the family I never knew I had but always seemed to long for. As I laid there and tried to fall back to sleep I wondered if I was the only one left, if I was all that was left of Heidi's family.


	7. Chapter 7

_I just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who has favorited or followed my story. I hope your all enjoying it._

* * *

Chapter 7

After the dream I had the night before I never really did fall back to sleep. So by the time it was time to get up from school I was already up and ready, when my mom walked in to make sure I was up she looked at me oddly because I was already up.

"You must really want to go to school today, I don't think in the last 4 years you have been up and ready by the time I came in here." She said trying to make a joke.

She must have realized my mood after she stood there for a few moments because her expression changed and she walked toward me "Are you alright?"

"I don't know" I sniffled "I saw it, I saw everything."

"What do you mean baby?" She asked me.

"With Esther and Heidi. My great, great, great very distant grandma, I watched her die." I couldn't look at my mom, I focused on my hands to keep me from crying.

"How?" She asked sounding a little worried.

"I dreamt about it last night, I saw from the time they were children until the night Esther killed her, all because she didn't agree with her choice in turning her children into immortals." The sadness in my voice was apparent.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that baby, I know it must have been a hard thing to see." She said as she took me into her arms.

It took me a little to put myself back together after I had the breakdown with my mom. Finally I looked halfway decent and was just waiting on Rayne to pick me up for school. When she finally showed she wasn't by herself, Damon was actually driving. When we walked out of the house and I saw the older blue mustang sitting in my driveway I was in awe.

"That's your car?" I asked looking at Damon.

He nodded with a smile.

"Nice" I'm not a big car person or anything but who doesn't know a mustang.

When we pull up to the school all eyes are on us. Rayne and I are already pretty known around the school for our reckless behavior but now having someone that looks like Damon coming to school with us, we will probably be the two most popular girls in school, for a couple days at least.

As were making our way to the office we were stopped by none other than miss popularity, Ashley.

"Oh my, who is this stunning creature" She said not taking her eyes off Damon.

I looked from Ashley to Damon and couldn't help but laugh.

What happened next came as a complete surprise, Damon grabbed ahold of my hand and said "Actually I'm Skye's boyfriend thanks for the complement, she thinks I'm quite stunning as well don't you baby."

I held back my laugh and went with it "You know I do, how many times a day do you need to hear it?"

"As many as I can get," He said looking only at me completely ignoring Ashley.

I had to admit that I really enjoyed doing that, the look on her face was priceless.

I took Damon to the office then headed to class. I don't know why I was surprised that he ended up getting every class that I did. He made sure he told me about a thousand times that he needed to be close to protect me if something happened and if he was in a different class he wouldn't be able to protect me. He also said that telling Ashley that was all strategic so that they could be together all day without anyone asking questions. I didn't think having Damon as a shadow would bother me but after one day of school I was starting to get aggravated. I had absolutely no time to myself.

The week seemed to drag by so slow, I was excited to get to meet Bonnie. I knew I wasn't going to be practicing any witchcraft yet but just the thought of learning something as basic as a cloaking spell made me more excited than it probably should have. Rayne apologized what seemed like a million times more for keeping this secret from me but I had already forgiven her, I know she didn't do anything she did to hurt me. She had been by my side for a long time now and I wouldn't lose that friendship, I wouldn't let anything come between us.

When the week was finally over I was thrill that Bonnie was on her way, I would finally be meeting her in less than an hour. We were all sitting at my house waiting on Bonnie to arrive, I'd say we were patiently waiting but that would be a lie. I did notice that Damon kind of seemed different though, ever since it got close to the time Bonnie was supposed to be there he started distancing himself from me. It's not like we were a couple but I'd say in the last week we had formed a friendship so it kind of threw me when he seemed like he didn't even want to look at me anymore.

There was a knock on the door, my mom being the hostess went and welcomed Bonnie first. I think she just wanted to meet her before I did but I was alright with that, my mom just wanted to protect me anyway she could.

As soon as Bonnie walked into the room and our eyes met I felt like I already knew her, she felt familiar. By her reaction she felt the same.

"Anyone want to tell me what's going on?" She said looking from me to everyone else.

My mom took her place next to Bonnie "I'm sorry Stefan didn't tell you the full reason why we asked you here, I asked him not to."

So Bonnie doesn't know that we are related. I couldn't help but smile knowing that she still came all this way to help someone not even knowing the most crucial part.

Bonnie looked from my mom to Stefan then to me "Who is she?"

Stefan opened his mouth but Damon beat him to it "She's your relative, a long, long, loonngg time ago one of her ancestors and one of your ancestors had an affair and created her bloodline."

Bonnie was taken aback. "But she's white."

"I was thinking the same thing, how do I not have any color at all to me." I asked.

"Honestly we don't know for sure but the only thing that would make sense is that as they kept having kids they were all with a white partner, eventually so much of it was there that the color no longer was." My mom said.

"Why have I never heard about this before?" Bonnie asked questionably.

"No one else knows her bloodline still exists, it has been hidden for many, many years" Stefan responded.

"Why" Bonnie asked.

"You may want to sit down" Rayne replied.

So the whole story was gone over with Bonnie, she probably understood some better than I did since I have never met the Original family and she has. She didn't interrupt once she just sat in silence until the story was finished. I finished up the story with exactly how Heidi was killed, all eyes were on me I tried to not get emotional but I failed terribly especially when I saw how upset it was making Bonnie. When Bonnie threw her arms around me I couldn't keep it in anymore, the tears just kept coming.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I decided that I would like some alone time with Bonnie before we proceeded in anything. I just felt that I should get to know her a little more and she I. We were sitting in my room and so far haven't said a word to each other.

She finally looks at me and says "Is it weird that I knew the moment I walked into this house that we were related?"

"You tell me, I didn't have any idea about this whole witch thing until a week ago I hear you've been practicing for years now." I responded.

She nodded "I have been practicing for a while now but I've never felt anything like that before."

"Maybe that was a sign that were supposed to be together, that everything is happening exactly like it's supposed to." I paused "Maybe that was put in place just in case we hadn't met like this, just so we would be drawn to each other."

Bonnie's face lit up "That's exactly what it was, I'm not sure how I hadn't thought about that possibility."

I couldn't help but feel proud that I had actually thought of it. I was so used to being a screw-up I didn't get those rewarding feelings very often, and it felt good.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked hoping I wasn't invading anyone's privacy asking.

"Sure go ahead" She chirped.

"First off can they hear us?" I needed to know before going and asking questions about Damon.

She nodded "But I can fix that" and with a wave of her hand I wasn't sure why but I felt our conversation would be just between the two of us.

"I hope it's ok that I ask this… Is there something going on between you and Damon?" I blurted out.

Bonnie laughed and I knew right away that that wasn't it.

She shook her head "Absolutely not we are really good friends, his girlfriend is actually my best friend."

"His girlfriend?" I said obviously disappointed.

She gave me a look that said she knew exactly what I was feeling.

"Well I guess he still considers her his girlfriend, she is actually laying in a coffin under a sleeping spell" By the way Bonnie said that there was obviously something to the sleeping spell.

I gave her a minute and let her continue when she was comfortable she finally continued "She will only wake up when I die, me and Damon made a very powerful witch mad and our punishment was Elena."

"I'm so sorry, now I feel like an ass being all flirty with him this last week, if I would have known than I wouldn't have" I told her honestly.

"Actually maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing, Elena doesn't want him sitting around these 70 some odd years mopping about her, she wants him to get out there and have a good time, maybe you'd be the perfect person to help him do that." Bonnie thought out loud.

"I don't know if I'd be comfortable doing that, I'm known for falling too hard for the wrong guys and he just seems that he is the perfect example of the wrong guy" I gave her a small smile "I wouldn't want to get my heart broken."

"That's understandable, I wasn't thinking about you only him." She said apologetically.

"Its fine" I knew she was just looking out for her friend.

We sat there and talked for hours, she told me all about how when her powers first started that she thought she was kind of psychic but later discovered her heritage. I was open and honest with her, I told her about my wild ways and how if it wouldn't have been for the Salvatore brothers that I would have finally gotten myself into a mess that I wouldn't have been able to charm my way out of.

"You do realize that you'll have to learn to control yourself?" Bonnie informed me "Being a witch and being wild is not a good combination it's actually how a lot of the witches start dabbing into dark magic."

I sighed "I actually have thought about that all I can say is I'll try, I'm not going to promise anything that I don't know for sure if I'll be able to keep but I have a feeling I have a lot of people who will help keep me on the right path."

Bonnie smiled "Yes you will there are a lot of awesome people back in Mystic Falls."

"Good" and I meant it, I was really glad that I will have a support base.

"You ready to learn your very first spell?" Bonnie asked me.

"Of course," I just hoped that was true.

We went back out to the living room and joined the rest of them. By the looks we were getting from Damon and Stefan they were curious why Bonnie hid our conversation from them. I just flashed the boys a smile, liking the fact that they were curious. Bonnie told the room that we were ready to perform the cloaking spell, she was going to be the one actually performing it but she will use my power as well hoping to make the spell stronger and harder to break.

We sat on the floor across from each other, right in the center of the room. Bonnie had placed a few candles even though she informed me that we really didn't need them, she just had comfort using candles. The candles sat on each side of us and one right between us. She took both of my hands with hers, as soon as she did I could feel the power surge through me.

Bonnie only said one word " _Invisique."_

I wasn't sure why but I repeated the word. I knew I wasn't supposed to help with the spell just let her draw on my power but it was like an instinct. Bonnie started at me and as I looked behind her the others were staring at me as well.

Bonnie slowly let go of my hands but never took her eyes from mine.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried that I messed things up.

"Your eyes, they're green" She stated.

"What" I couldn't help but laugh a little "No my eyes are blue."

"Not right now they're not" Bonnie told me.

I stood up and went to the mirror hanging on the wall in the hallway and when I saw my reflection I couldn't believe it my eyes really were green.

I turned back around "Why did this happen?"

"I don't know I've never seen anything like it before." Bonnie replied.

I turned back around and looked into the mirror again, I brushed the blonde hair back off my face so I could see my eyes better. I saw them slowly start changing back to the original color, I didn't understand what all this meant.

I turned back around and walked back to everyone, "they're back to normal now."

"It's like it was an effect from the spell." Bonnie said still looking as confused as I felt.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It's hard to believe that I will be graduating high school in less than two weeks now. The last couple months have gone by so quickly, I look around my school, the place I have spent so much time the last 4 years and think that I might actually miss it. I know I also got into a lot of trouble here but there was a lot of good memories. I had to work extra hard to be able to graduate with my class, I had slacked off so much I almost didn't have enough credits to graduate.

I'm happy to say that the incident with the two men at the convenient store was the last time I got myself into trouble, it was also the last time I drank any alcohol. Stefan had become a really good friend and I have to say without his help I don't think I would have been able to accomplish what I have these last few months. We have a lot more in common than I knew, he also had a wild past. I know it was different because he has a bad reaction to human blood and mine was just because I did what I wanted but he helped me control the urge to be bad.

I've tried to keep my distance from Damon, I have to admit I was crushing on him pretty bad them first few days but I knew he was more broken than I was and I didn't want to go down that road. I knew if something did happen, nothing would have been able to be for the long run, it would all be temporary. His heart belonged somewhere else and as much as I'd love to do the in the moment thing, it's not what I need. That was one of my biggest problems before I always lived for the now and never thought about my future but now that I know how important my future is, I know I need to protect it.

Bonnie has almost become as good of a friend to me as Rayne is, she did go back to Mystic Falls after staying that weekend but we stayed in touch, talking every day. I hated the thought of leaving my parents and everything I've known but I'm ready for the change, I'm ready to start my new life. My life as a witch, that's something I would have never expected to say about myself.

I was walking to class when one of the guys I use to hang out with stopped me.

"Hey where you headed?" He slurred obviously on something.

"To class" I attempted to push past him.

He grabbed ahold of my arm, "I hear that you are trying to clean yourself up."

"I have, now please let go of my arm." I said a little too loudly.

He pushed me up against the wall "Don't you miss the fun we used to have."

He started running his hands up and down my body.

"How could I miss something like this" I laughed at him "You were nothing more than me needing to pass the time but now that I have better things going in my life I don't want anything you have to offer."

I pushed him back, thinking that I'd won. Boy was I wrong, unexpectedly he grabbed ahold of me again, this time catching me off guard and threw me up against the wall hard, making me hit my head. My head got a little fuzzy but I could hear someone else there, I felt their arms wrap around me.

"It's alright I got you." I realized was Damon's voice.

He carried me to the nurse, which surprised me, honestly I just figured he'd feed me some blood again and be done with it. I heard him telling the nurse what had happened. After checking me over she suggested that I should probably go on home and relax, it didn't appear that I had a concussion or anything.

Damon volunteered to take me home, of course I objected but he did anyway. I attempted to walk but he wouldn't have any of that either, he actually carried me to his car. Once we made it to my house I told him I'd be alright but he stayed until my mom got home from work. He told her about what happened, I overheard them talking and I knew right away that he felt guilty that something had happened to me. He chose to attend my school to watch me and he let some little human hurt me on his watch. I know that Brad shouldn't have done what he did but I hope Damon don't plan on doing anything stupid.

When I finally knew I had the balance I walked into where my mom and Damon were talking. They went quiet immediately when I entered the room.

"Can I talk to Damon for a minute?" I asked my mom.

"Sure baby" My mom kissed me on my forehead as she walked by me.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"Good, look I need to know that you aren't going to go do something stupid." I ordered.

"What do you mean?" He played stupid.

"To Brad.." I paused "I get it, he hurt me and that pisses you off that you let it happen but it's alright, I'm alright."

"How can you be so cool with what he did?" He seemed to be getting irritated.

"I'm not cool with it but it doesn't bother me, he'll get what's coming to him just not from you." I told him hoping that he would listen.

"I think that meditation Bonnie has you doing really is working" Damon made a joke.

"Maybe you should try it sometime." I smiled at him. "I do want you to know that I really appreciate what you did though, you were my knight and shining armor once again."

"Quite the opposite actually" Damon laughed.

I shared his laugh.

"Did you call your sister?" I asked him when I finally spoke again.

"No why would I?" He looked confused.

"Because she's my best friend, she's going to kick your ass for not letting her know what happened." I teased.

"I probably should have called her huh?" He finally realized the mistake he made.

I just nodded and he called her right then. I could hear the yelling even with my human hearing. I couldn't help but laugh as Damon just took at the yelling and screaming from his sister.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was finally graduation day and I couldn't be more excited or ready. After the incident with Brad there was a lot of talk, but they did end up suspending him and not letting him graduate with us. I got a lot of glares from my old "friends" and heard a lot of whispers. I know they were pissed and I also know that they are the kind of people you don't want to piss off, so I did let Damon pay them all a visit and compel them not to do anything negative toward me. I told him that's all I wanted and he promised he wouldn't do or say anything else, I hope that was the case.

It was the last day that I would see most of these people, it was a sad experience but joyful all in one. More people spoke to me today then have the last 4 years, before I would have been smug about it but now I just spoke back like we had been friends. If you would have told me a couple months ago this would have been how graduation went I would have called you a liar. But I couldn't have asked for a better experience.

I couldn't help but look at Rayne and laugh, wondering how many times she had actually went through this. I found out that she was actually 17 when she was turned, so she's been this 17 year old girl for over a hundred years. We sat down one day and she told me about her life when she was still human and how both Damon and Stefan fell in love with the same girl who ended up being a vampire and turned them both. At first she wouldn't share with me how she turned but finally she did. It was an accident, her brothers didn't want to take her humanity away from her. Damon had given her vampire blood because she got hurt pretty bad and that was the best way to heal her. Then the next day Stefan was having a hard time controlling his urges and ended up attacking her, in the process killing her. She was only saved because she had Damon's blood in her system, it wasn't what they wanted for their little sister but they really didn't have a choice in the matter after that. I could tell by Rayne's tone of voice that the incident still effected them sometimes it's why they didn't like talking about it.

We all went out to eat after graduation, even though half of our guests didn't actually need food it was still a good experience having everyone together one more time. Bonnie even came up for graduation and was going to ride back with us, we were leaving in two days. We figured two days would give us just a little more time to finish getting everything and give me two full days to spend with my parents. I knew this was going to be hard on them, even harder than I had been the last few years.

I really did spend the next two days with my parents non-stop, I never thought we could have been as close as we had gotten in the last few months but I was grateful that I got the opportunity to show them how much I truly appreciated them before I left. I felt so bad about the way I treated them and the way I acted for so long, now knowing they never had to put up with any of it but they never gave up on me. I think that's where I got my inspiration from, that even though I thought I was a lost cause they knew that I never could be.

I was sitting with my parents while the guys were loading the last things on the U-Haul truck, I wanted to spend every remaining second with them until I walked out that door and headed to my new life. No one argued with me or seemed to care that I wasn't helping.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much" I gushed.

"It's going to be so different around here not having you walking the halls anymore, I'm not ready for you to be grown." My mom cried.

"I'll call every day, I promise" I told them once again.

My mom laughed, "I can see that happening at first but I bet your going to get busy there, you'll be learning a lot."

"I know but I'll never be too busy for you guys." I promised them.

"I hope so and don't forget we'll be down to visit in about a month, I wouldn't miss your 18th birthday." My mom reminded me about my upcoming birthday.

I never would have imaged that I would be all moved out of my house before the day I turned 18. I figured I'd be stuck there until at least then, then honestly I figured I'd be out on the street somewhere. It doesn't matter how much I think about what's happening now, it's still so hard to believe.

I sigh looking around my house one more time, looking at my parents. The sadness was there and I felt the tears starting to come again. I grabbed ahold of my mom and dad one last time before I headed out of the house. I walked over to Stefan and Bonnie in the U-Haul to make sure everything was ready, then headed to Damon and Rayne, climbing into Damon's car. I didn't say anything as I sat down, just looked at the house that I had grew up in. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks. I knew this move was crucial and it was something I had to do but this place was my home, I knew no where I went in Mystic Falls would ever feel as at home as this place had. I kept my eyes on the house as we drove away, never taking my eyes off it even as it grew so small that I couldn't see it anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

By the time we arrived in Mystic Falls I had finally started feeling a little more like myself. It had finally really hit me as we were leaving, I thought I had processed through it all weeks before we left but I hadn't. When we pulled up to the Salvatore house I couldn't believe my eyes, I had heard stories but it was nothing compared to what I was actually seeing. This place was huge, nothing like anything I had even seen before, I couldn't believe I was going to be staying here.

Once we actually walked into the place I swear I was almost in shock by how glamourous the place was. Rayne showed me where her room was and let me chose which room I wanted to have as my own. The one I chose just happened to be between her and Damon's. Even after bringing my things from home into my room it still seemed so bare. I knew I'd have to do some major shopping to fill this room and Rayne had already told me not to worry about the money factor because that was something they had plenty of.

I laid on my new bed, in my new room, in my new house and started thinking about my mom. So I decided I'd video chat with her so I could show her my new living area. She answered on the second ring, it was so good seeing her, even though it had only been hours since I left her house.

"Hi mommy just figured you might want to see where I'm going to be staying" I said cheerful.

My mom smiled at me "Of course I want to see it, I just figured I'd find out in a month or so."

"I want to show you now" I told her.

"Alright baby" My mom said.

I turned the phone and showed her the bedroom, then walked with her out in the hallway, in Rayne's room and all the other many, many rooms that the house had. When I finally got to the living area I sat on the couch and talked to her a little more. Even after we hung up I still sat there for a little while thinking about everything. Today was pretty much a day for us, starting tomorrow we would be starting to practice on my witchcraft. I couldn't help but be excited to finally learn the ability that I was born for but at the same time I couldn't help but be nervous. I didn't know how things would go, I didn't know if I'd be a natural or if I'd fail at it.

After sitting for a little while I decided to go for a walk, I wanted to clear my mind and also thought it would be a good time to explore the town. I knew I should have told Rayne that I was leaving but didn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her that I wanted to go by myself. I wasn't sure why but I wanted to see the town on my own for the first time.

As I explored the town I kept feeling a pull like I was supposed to go somewhere, Bonnie told me that I should embrace my instincts. So that's exactly what I did, I went where I thought I was supposed to. When I ended up right outside a wooded area I was confused but once I entered the woods and seen the beautiful waterfall I knew that was where I was supposed to be. Just the sound of the water and the silence of the woods gave me an absolute serene feeling. It was almost like I could feel the trees, feel the water and even the wind. The sun shone through the trees and only lit up one area, I walked over to the lit up spot and sat on the water covered grass. I could feel the water from the waterfall lightly splashing on my face. It was a feeling I had never felt before.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there but time seemed to stand still. It wasn't until I heard a branch break that I realized I wasn't alone.

"Excuse me ma'am, I didn't mean to startle you." Said an attractive blonde man in a police uniform.

I smiled up at him, "You're good, I wasn't scared."

"You should be careful around here, you never know what's lurking in the shadows" He told me.

"Oh I know exactly what lurks in the shadows, especially around here" I smiled at him "I'm staying at the Salvatore's right now."

"Oh you must be Rayne's friend" He said with a smile.

"Yea, Skye Mayley" I put my hand out to him.

"Matt Donovan" He shook my hand.

"So Matt Donovan where's a good place to get something to eat in this place?" I asked.

He laughed "Actually probably the only place would be The Grill."

"You wanna take me?" I knew I was being forward but it's how I have always been.

"Sure if you need a ride I can take you, my patrol car is right over there." He said pointing in the direction he came from.

"I actually meant do you want to take me out, you know like you pay for my food and all that" I said with a little chuckle.

At first he didn't say anything then he shrugged his shoulder "Sure why not."

He put his hand back out to me again, helping me get up from the ground.

"So when did you get into town?" He asked as he made his way back to his car.

"A couple hours ago, figured I'd go explore the town and found this spot, it's really calming." I replied.

It didn't take long to make it to The Grill, all I knew was that I was really hungry. I hadn't ate since breakfast and the sun was starting to set. I didn't hesitate to order and I didn't order lite. I knew Matt was trying to figure me out but it would take more than one sitting to do that.

We were sitting there eating and talking when I felt someone watching me, I turned around and saw Damon looking straight at me. "Seems the Calvary has found me."

Matt looked over my shoulder and just in time to see Damon walking to the table.

"You know it's only polite to let someone know when you decide to take off." Damon said obviously aggravated.

"Why were you worried about me?" I questioned.

"You know that we are supposed to be keeping an eye on you and we can't do that if you go wondering off on your own." Damon said trying to keep his emotions in check.

"But I wasn't alone, I was with Matt" I reached across the table and put my hand on top of his.

I saw a hint of jealousy, it was only for a split second but I couldn't have missed it, then he looked at Matt "I only have one word for you Matt, jailbait."

Our eyes met for a split second before he took off.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Matt had just dropped me back off at the Salvatore boarding house, I couldn't help but be a little pissed once I entered. Damon stood there with a smug look on his face.

"Well your home awful early, date with Matty boy not go as planned?" He gloated knowing damn well he was the reason of my early arrival.

"What is the matter with you? What was the point in that?" I was so aggravated.

"Oh I was saving you the boring tale with Matt Donovan" Damon acted like it was no big deal.

"Look I am trying to make myself a life in this town, I don't plan on going steady with anyone or anything like that but I'm trying to make some friends and if one of them happens to become more than a friend down the road then the better for me, right?" I explained hoping he'd get where I was coming from.

"I sure hope you don't think that might have been Matt, he is not your type." As he said those last words I noticed his expression changed, there was something about the way he was looking at me.

"And how do you know what my type is?" My eyes didn't leave his.

"I have been watching you for a while Skye, someone like Matt Donovan couldn't make you happy."

The mood in the room had completely changed, I stared at Damon not knowing where this was coming from. I didn't know what to say, obviously I felt there was something between the two of us the first night we met but I also knew I couldn't let myself get wrapped up in his personal life.

After standing there for a few moments without saying a word I finally said "Maybe not the old me but I'm changing Damon and I hope that I deserve someone like Matt."

I walked past him and went to my room. Honestly I didn't know Matt and really wasn't even attracted to him that way. He was a nice looking boy but Damon was right, he's not my type. All I knew was I couldn't wait to start my training the next day, I wanted to take my mind off my boy troubles.

I woke up early the next morning, excited to get started with Bonnie. I knew I was up way to early but my nerves wouldn't let me sleep. I decided to text Bonnie to let her know if she got ready earlier that I was already up. To my surprise I got a text back from her immediately telling me she couldn't sleep either. About an hour later, she was there and we were preparing for our first practice session.

Bonnie decided because I needed to make sure the cloaking spell stayed active that it would only make sense if that was the first spell I tried on my own. Especially since I pretty much already did it anyway, well we did it together. I sat on the floor, then Bonnie placed the candles around me.

"Remember, you just need to concentrate, once your mind is completely free then speak the word." Bonnie went over it one more time with me.

I sat there with my eyes closed trying to clear my mind, trying to make it completely black. When I felt I had accomplished that I said the word " _Invisique."_

I knew right away that it hadn't worked, when we did it last time I felt it through my whole body. This time I felt no different.

"Hmm I don't know what happened, try again." Bonnie ordered.

I got a little upset that it hadn't worked the first time so I knew when I tried it again it wasn't going to work but I tried anyway. Once again it had no effect.

Bonnie looked confused. "I don't understand."

I didn't either but the more I tried and the more it didn't work I started getting worked up.

Finally I put a stop to it "I think I need to take a break, I'm getting aggravated which I know will block it."

Bonnie agreed, we decided to raid the kitchen. We had been at it for hours so we were both starting to get hungry. We were sitting there eating and talking and I could feel myself gradually calming back down. I don't know why I just expected I'd be a natural, I guess because I'm supposed to be from some special bloodline, I just assumed that I wouldn't have a problem learning magic.

I knew Bonnie was stalling, it was obvious that she was worried about how I would react if we kept having problems. I wanted to assure her that I would be alright but I didn't know if that was true. I hated to admit but in the back of my mind I was worried about the same thing, I was such a mess before all this and if something happened and I couldn't perform, I didn't know how I would react.

Bonnie knowing she was running out of time finally suggested that they moved onto something different. She thought telekinesis was a good thing to try and who was I to say no to her. I knew Bonnie was just trying to help and for some reason the cloaking spell wasn't working with just me.

"Alright you have already learned to concentrate you mind and honestly that's all you need to do here, just concentrate on anything and try to move it, when you first start you should try something small, the smaller the better." Bonnie explained.

I looked around the room, I saw a pen laying on the table so I thought what would be smaller than a pen. I concentrated on it but nothing happened, so then I tried saying _"Motus"_ but still had no luck.

I looked back around the room again and my eye caught a picture sitting on the mantle. I don't know how I hadn't noticed it before but it was of Damon and a beautiful brunette girl, which I guessed was Elena. They were smiling and obviously truly in love, I don't know what it was about seeing the picture but I didn't like it. I felt the jealousy creeping up on me, I couldn't understand how I was jealous of someone I would never know. Over someone I was trying my hardest to stay away from but no matter how hard I tried somehow my mind kept going back to him.

I heard a crash then I was back in the room with Bonnie. I wasn't sure what happened but once I started thinking about Damon it was like I went inside my head.

Bonnie was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm guessing you didn't like that picture of Damon and Elena" Bonnie said with a slight smile.

"Huh" I was confused.

"You threw it across the room" Bonnie informed me.

I looked back to the mantle and the picture wasn't there anymore, then turning to my right was the picture laying on the ground with glass shattered all around it. To make things worse when I looked up from the picture Damon stood there, staring at the picture on the ground.

"Shit" was all I could say.


	13. Chapter 13

_I wanted to say a special thank you to Adela for your review. I'm glad your enjoying everything so far._

 _Were getting close to the first meeting with The Originals, only a few more chapters. Chapter 19 to be exact._

* * *

Chapter 13

It had been a week since I destroyed the picture of Damon and his girlfriend and it had been a week since I spoke with Damon. I think we were both avoiding each other, obviously with the picture throwing thing I couldn't hide that I had feelings for him and I was extremely jealous of his girlfriend. I'm not sure how I let this happen but I was pissed at myself. I had only been in Mystic Falls for two days and had already made things uncomfortable.

Bonnie kept asking what had happened exactly but I didn't want to tell her. I didn't want her to know that I had did the exact thing I told her I didn't want to do back when we were at my house. I knew she had her suspicions but I figured I would let her just run with whatever she had in her head. I didn't need to tell her anything definitely.

Well the problem with Damon might not have been handled but at least I wasn't having that much problems with the telekinesis anymore. It by far wasn't perfect by any means but I have finally gotten the hang of it, I realized that I had to pull from my emotions. I'm such an emotional person and it seemed that my witchcraft worked off of that.

I was sitting at The Grill eating when this blonde girl swooped in and hugged me. I looked at her like she was crazy. "Uh I think you have the wrong person."

"No I don't your Rayne's friend, I've heard so much about you" She chirped "Oh I'm Caroline, Stefan's girlfriend."

Now it was all making sense I heard about Caroline, she had been out of town so I hadn't got to meet her yet.

"So I hear your having a birthday coming soon and I know that we just met and everything but I was hoping that you might just let me plan your party." Caroline was way too happy for a vampire.

"Well I really wasn't planning to have a party, party" I told her "My parents are coming into town and figured we might just have a little get together but nothing major."

Caroline played like she was pouting "But it's your 18th birthday, you need to go out of your kid years with a bang."

I almost told her no again but decided against it. I really didn't know who she would invite since I didn't know many people in Mystic Falls but I had a feeling I would be wasting my breath arguing with her.

I took a deep breath "Fine just don't go overboard."

"Oh I won't, I won't." Even though the words came out of her mouth I didn't believe a word of it.

She stood back up "I only have 3 weeks to plan, I have to go get things together now, there's no time to waste."

I couldn't help but laugh as she zoomed back out of The Grill. As Caroline was leaving I saw Matt walking in, by habit I smiled. I hadn't spoken to him since the day I made him buy me dinner. When he started walking my way, it actually surprised me.

"Would you like some company?" He asked as he reached the table.

"Sure have a seat." I told him.

"So I see you met Caroline" He chuckled.

I nodded "And got sucked right into her trap" I couldn't help but laugh.

He looked at me confused.

"She found out that my birthday is coming up…" by Matt's expression I didn't need to say anymore.

"She is our town party planner, known to throw the biggest parties even." He informed me.

"I was worried about that" I laughed lightly.

"So do I get an invite?" He question took me by surprise.

"You would want to come?" I asked him seriously.

"Of course any excuse to see you again and hey you'd be legal" He said trying to lighten the mood.

I could feel my cheeks burning, I didn't have that instant attraction to him like I had Damon but looking at him sitting across from me he really wasn't that bad looking.

"I'm sorry if that was out of line." He said apologetically.

"Actually it wasn't and maybe I didn't mind hearing it." I finally thought of the possibility that there could be something between me and Matt, I just had to open myself to it.

Matt just smiled.

"Actually how would you like to be my date?" I asked him.

"I'd like that." He responded.

I couldn't wait to get home and tell Rayne about Matt. I wasn't sure what she thought about him but I thought she might approve. She knew my track record with guys, so she knew how many mistakes I have made in my past.

I knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come on in." She said from inside the room.

I opened the door and let myself in, smiling as I entered the room.

"Hey so I hear you met Caroline today" She said as she made her way to the bed.

"How do you know that?" It had just happened a few hours ago I really wasn't sure how she knew already.

"She's already calling getting things set up for your party." She informed me.

"Oh great" I shook my head "What have I gotten myself into."

"Well you will have a fabulous party" She laughed.

"And it appears I will have a date as well" I couldn't hold the information in any longer.

"What?" She jumped up "Who?"

"Matt Donovan" I said watching her face to see what she really thought.

"Aww Matty really" She hugged me "He would be perfect for you."

"That was my thoughts exactly" I agreed.

We sat up and talked in her room for hours like we used to before moving here. She gave me the scoop on Matt, told me how he use to date Elena and then Caroline. I hated the fact that he had also dated Elena it seemed like living in this town everyone was somehow connected to this Elena girl. She also told me all about Elena about her parents dying and her being the only one to survive the crash. The way it changed her, how it pushed her and Matt apart. Then she fell for Stefan, which really threw me, I couldn't believe that she had been with both Stefan and Damon that just didn't seem right to me. Then she told me about her becoming a vampire and she changed again then fell for Damon. Finally she wrapped the Elena story up with her taking the cure and Damon agreeing to take it to so he could be human and live out a human life with her.

I don't know if Rayne noticed how uncomfortable I got when she started talking about Damon and Elena's relationship but as she continued it became harder to hear. From what I heard about Damon Salvatore he loved being a vampire, he loved everything about it. Now that I know he was willing to give that up for Elena it hurt me, it showed me just how much love they had.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I was making my way back to my bedroom after me and Rayne sat up talking. It had gotten pretty late and I was ready for bed. I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. I was surprised to see I wasn't alone.

"You need something?" I asked coldly.

He just stared at me "So I hear Matt is going to be your date for your party."

"Were you listening to me and your sister?" I didn't like the thought of him ease dropping.

He completely ignored my question "So is he?"

"What does it matter to you?" I was started to get a little pissed.

In a flash he was standing in front of me "I was just asking a simple question all you had to do was give me a yes or no answer."

"Well I have a question for you" I could play this little game to "Is it true that you was going to take the cure and live out the rest of your life as a human with Elena?"

I don't know why I said what I did and I don't think Damon expected me to say it either because he looked like someone had staked him. I knew it wasn't any of my business but that's what I was trying to get across to him, him asking about Matt was not his business either.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that. I was just trying to get the point across that asking about Matt was none of your business, just like me asking about Elena." I finally said after a long silence.

"Actually I don't mind talking about her" He surprised me with his answer "To answer your question, yes I did plan on taking to cure to live a human life with her, but now that's not an option."

"I feel like such an ass" I told him as I went and sat on the bed. "I shouldn't have brought her up, it's not my place."

Damon sat next to me "Actually it kind of felt good talking about her, I think the only thing that has helped to not think about her laying in that box was watching you."

"Well that don't sound weird or anything" I joked trying to get the weirdness out of the room.

"Sorry what I meant was being away from Mystic Falls when I was on my mission to protect you it kept my mind away from her." He rephrased.

"Well I'm glad I could help" Not thinking about what I was doing, I smacked his upper leg softly and for some reason my hand lingered on his leg. It was almost like I couldn't move my hand, I kept yelling at my brain to move my hand but it wasn't cooperating.

I could feel my heart racing and when Damon placed his hand on top of mine I started feeling short of breath. I turned my head just enough to see his face, he obviously knew exactly how I was feeling right now I just wished the same were true for me, I had no idea how he was feeling. We sat staring into each other's eyes for far too long but still I was not expecting what happened next. Damon went in to kiss me and when he did my brain finally woke up.

I jumped up off the bed "You need to go."

I couldn't believe I had the strength to stop it where I had, Damon looked so confused.

"This can't happen" I said almost inaudible.

I heard an "I'm sorry" as Damon left my room.

I stood there staring at the door for a little while, I wasn't really sure why maybe thinking he may come back. Finally I made my way back to my bed and laid down. I fell asleep immediately. I had one of the most inappropriate dreams I have ever had that night and when I woke up the next morning I was drenched in sweat and by looking at my bed I moved around a lot. I cursed under my breath hoping that I hadn't made any noises because living in a house full of vampires, nothing is ever really private.

When I finally got the nerve to leave my room I was happy to find that I was home alone. I knew that Damon and I would have to talk about what happened but I figured it would be best to give it a day or two to let our emotions calm down.

I decided I would practice some on my own today, Bonnie said it would be better to try on my own as well, it would help master it. So I decided I would make a game out of it, I would make myself a sandwich using telekinesis. I sat in one of the chairs at the bar and started to concentrate. I started off with a plate, which happen to be the scariest thing since it was glass but once I got the plate out of the cabinet and on the counter I was relieved. Next was the bread then I was on to the fridge, I got the meats and cheese out. I had everything made now I would just have to bring the plate and sandwich to me. I breathed deeply then started moving it I had it about an inch from the bar when my thoughts were interrupted.

"Is that for me?" Said a voice that I really wasn't prepared to hear at that moment.

I lost concentration and the sandwich fell, it would have hit the ground if Damon wouldn't have caught it.

"Damn you, I almost had it" I shouted at him.

"Here" He slid it across the bar.

I was trying not to make eye contact but it was hard since I could tell he was staring.

"Do you need something?" I finally said.

"Nope just thought I'd ask how you slept last night." By Damon's tone I knew he knew exactly how I slept.

I looked up at him and he was smiling at me.

"I slept good thanks for asking" Figured I could be a smart ass as well.

"Oh I bet you slept better than just good, you sounded like you were having a good ol' time" I knew Damon didn't mean anything by his remark but it pissed me off.

I got up and started walking back to my room, but he was in front of me stopping me from moving.

"I'm sorry I know I'm an ass" He apologized.

He put each hand on each of my arms. I tried to shake him off but he wouldn't budge.

"You need to stop" I finally couldn't help it anymore "You can't keep doing things like this."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Anything, you know how I feel around you Damon" I let it all out "I know you've known since the first day we met that there was something between us, this is something I need to go away and it never will if you keep doing things like that."

His response threw me "Why does it need to go away, why can't we just explore this?"

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked him seriously.

"Why wouldn't you?" He obviously didn't understand.

"Because Damon to you I would never be your priority, it will always be Elena" I said a little harsher than I meant to. "We would never be able to have anything real."

"I disagree about the real part" He paused "because I know the way I feel about you is real."

"The feelings may be real but it'll never compare to the way you feel about her" I sighed.

"Why does it have to? Why couldn't we just spend our time together and not worry about what will happen in 60 years?" He pressed.

"Because it may not be 60 years Damon, have you thought about that? It's Bonnies life that's connected to hers, she is prone to death haven't you realized that yet?" I really hoped he understood this time.

"But then again it could be the full 60 or 70 years, you can't be certain it'll be any earlier" He argued.

"It doesn't matter, I won't put myself in that kind of situation, there is a possibility that it could happen that's all that matters" I looked at him sadly "You need to see it from my perspective, how could I be in a relationship with you, fall in love with you but always know in the back of my mind that you would never be able to love me the same."

I looked at Damon one more time before I took initiative and walked out of the room. It didn't matter what he said to me, he wouldn't change my mind about this.


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you once again Adela :D_

* * *

Chapter 15

The last few weeks have kind of sucked. Not only have I not advanced at all with my magic but Damon has made it his life mission to piss me off. I understand I hurt his feelings or whatever but that doesn't make it ok for him to treat me like he has been. Bonnie thinks my magic problems are because of my Damon problems. For some reason I'm very emotionally connected to him and it's messing everything else up to.

I looked around the Salvatore house not believing what Caroline did. It looked great, I have never been one for big fancy parties but I couldn't help feeling excited about tonight. My parents had got into town the day before, Caroline was pretty much finished all that was left for me to do was get dressed. I had picked out a few things but I still haven't narrowed it down.

I was in my room debating on which outfit to wear when there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in" I shouted.

Caroline walked in carrying a dress bag in her hands. "I hope you don't mind but I got you a dress for tonight, if you don't like it you don't have to wear it, I seen it and it made me think of you."

I watched as she unzipped the bag, not really being excited for the dress until she pulled it out. It was beautiful, a shade of lavender that had been my favorite for most of my life.

"You didn't have to do this, you've done so much already." I told her.

"Oh it was nothing, shopping is one of my favorite things to do." She told me what I had already figured out.

I took the dress from her, went to the joint bathroom and put it on. It fit perfectly I wasn't sure how Caroline did it but she was good at it. I slowly walked out of the bathroom and as soon as Caroline seen me her mouth dropped.

"Wow you look amazing" She complimented me.

I could feel my cheeks heating up, I felt embarrassed. I have never wore anything like this before and I was so afraid that people might see me as a fraud.

Caroline must have noticed my mood change "What's wrong hunny?"

"I feel like I'm trying to be someone else" I said softly.

"Don't you realize the moment you moved here you became someone else? You become what you want to not what you use to be." Caroline hugged me.

"Thank you, I needed to hear that."

"Your welcome" She paused and started looking at my hair "Now we need to fix that."

Once Caroline was finished making me over I had to admit I thought I really looked good. Not like the trashy, sexy good that I used to do. But a grown beautiful woman good.

"Well I hope you enjoy your party, your date has just arrived so I'm going to send him in and wait on you to make your grand entrance" I smiled.

I was standing in front of the mirror when Matt walked in. I turned around and he was speechless.

"Ok I already feel out of place enough, please stop staring at me like that," I told him.

"You look beautiful" He said still gawking at me.

"Thank you" I said knowing I was blushing.

"I am seriously the luckiest guy here today" He still hadn't taken his eyes off me.

Finally he snapped out of it and took my hand. I let him lead me out of my room and to my party. The music lowered as we walked into the room. I felt everyone watching me and for once I didn't care, I felt good, I felt happy. This was my party and I was going to have the time of my life.

Rayne was the first to approach me followed closely by Bonnie.

"You look amazing Skye" Rayne said pulling me into a hug.

"Caroline knows how to work magic" I laughed.

Bonnie looked at me seriously "No this wasn't completely Caroline, this is you finally finding your place."

I couldn't help but smile at her, I never knew how much those words could mean to me.

My mom and dad were the next to find me and I automatically seen the tears in my mom's eyes.

As she approached me she said "You only been gone a little over a month and you already look so grown."

I embraced both my mom and dad.

"You look beautiful Skye" My dad finally said.

Matt returned with our drinks while I was talking to my mom and dad so I figured introductions were in order.

I took my drink from Matt "Matt this is my mom and dad."

"Mom and dad this is my date, Matt Donovan." I was worried what my parents would say, they've never been ones to hide their dislikes for the guys that I date.

"It looks like Mystic Falls has made your taste in boys change as well, he looks a lot better than the guys you dated back home." My mom said looking Matt up and down.

"Really mom" I was embarrassed.

"Oh don't act all embarrassed, you know that's nothing compared to what I've said around your other friends." My mom wasn't one to hold anything back.

I heard Matt laugh from beside me "I like a mom who don't hold their tongue, there are so many parents out there that just let their kids get away with whatever they want."

"He'd know to" I referred to Matt "He's a police officer."

That caught my dad's attention "How old are you?"

"I'm 23 sir and don't worry this is actually our first date." Matt was such a gentleman.

My dad looked from Matt to me then gave a little shrug "Ok then."

I looked at my dad surprised, I figured he would have freaked out. Matt was 5 years older than me and I just figured that would have been a problem for my dad. I felt Matt take my hand.

I looked over to him and he asked "Would you like to dance?"

I couldn't help but share his smile, I nodded. There was a slow song on so I wrapped my arms around his neck while he put his around my waist, pulling me closer. My heart fluttered a little, this was the first time I seen a possibility of their actually being something between Matt and myself.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I never thought I could have such a good time at a birthday party, but tonight I was shown how different life was in Mystic Falls. I have been here a little over a month now and I have to admit I feel like this is where I was supposed to have been my whole life.

Matt was such a great date, it was unreal that there were actually guys out there that treated their dates the way he did. I would have to say he is probably the sweetest guy I have ever met. I know there wasn't any instant sparks when we met but I feel like we can work our way to the feelings were supposed to have.

As the party was wrapping up and the last guests were leaving I couldn't help but look around for a certain someone that I hadn't seen all night. I knew Damon was pissed at me but I didn't think he would skip out on my birthday because of it, especially since it was at his house. I really hoped that we could at least have some kind of friendship but now I'm starting to think we will never have anything at all.

I finally headed back to my room once the house was empty again. When I opened my door I couldn't believe my eyes, Damon was sitting on my bed all dressed up.

"I didn't think you were here" I told him as I entered the room.

"I wasn't" He said honestly "I planned on it but when you walked in, I decided that I needed to leave."

"Why?" I asked confused.

He looked at me for the first time "I didn't want to see you with him."

"Oh but it was alright for you to parade countless women around here the last few weeks?" I got defensive.

He shook his head, "That was wrong."

His admission made me stop and think for a minute, Damon Salvatore was admitting he was wrong. I wonder if that has ever happened before.

"Yea it was, I wasn't trying to hurt you before, I was just trying to protect myself, the same things that you guys have been doing for years." This conversation seemed to be going so much better than the last one.

He stood up, "I meant to tell you, you look beautiful tonight."

I smiled at him "Thank you, it's all thanks to Caroline."

"Do you mind if I ask you to dance? It seems I'm the only one who didn't get to dance with the birthday girl." Damon said as he walked toward me, holding his hand out to me.

"There's no music" I looked at him, not expecting his request.

"Well you're a witch, make it happen." He told me as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.

I tried to concentrate on making music but was having a hard time at first then just out of nowhere it happened. It made me beyond happy that I was able to do it, I had been on such a dry spell lately that even a small amount of magic was an accomplishment. He pulled me closer to him, I hated the feeling I got inside being caused by our closeness.

"I knew you could do it," he whispered in my ear.

We continued to dance, he lead I followed. I was so lost in the moment that I hadn't realized that the song had changed, not just once but twice. I didn't want to admit it but I didn't want this to end, I honestly wished I could stay in this moment forever. The music was still playing but I knew I needed to end this, I backed up some which ended up being the wrong thing to do. It put me and Damon face to face and having him so close I knew that it made my brain not think properly.

When he leaned in I knew I should have backed away but I didn't. I let it happen, I let him kiss me and it was the worst mistake I have ever made. Once my mouth was on his I couldn't stop it, I couldn't pull back, I have never been kissed the way I was kissed that night. I didn't know if it was because of the connection we shared or if it was because he was a vampire but the kiss was magical and left me breathless. He was the one who finally ended it and by the way he stared at me I wasn't the only one who felt it. I knew in that moment that he really did care for me as well, which made the decision to stay away from him even harder but I knew I still had to do it.

Once I was finally able to talk again I looked at him and said "Why'd you have to do that?"

Damon seemed to be at a loss for words. He just stared at me without saying anything.

"Dammit Damon that is the last thing that should have happened, don't you understand your hurting me when you do things like that." I was finally starting to let my emotions out.

"I didn't mean for it to happen." He finally said.

"Please go" I asked calming down, I needed to be alone.

"Skye." He started but I didn't let him continue.

"Don't, there isn't anything you can say right now that I want to hear, I just want to be alone." I pleaded with him to go.

He looked back at me one more time as he walked out of my room. I sat on the bed with my head in my hands, I knew in that moment that this was going to be a lot harder than I had originally thought. I cared for Damon, really cared for him. This was the first night that I cried for Damon Salvatore and I had a feeling it wouldn't be my last. As much as I wanted to stay away from him something kept pulling me back and it was becoming harder to fight. I really wished that he understood how hard this was for me and would respect my wishes. I understand that he is used to just doing what he wants but he needs to realize when you have someone else involved you need to look and see what's best for all parties involved not just yourself.

* * *

 _Skye and Damon's first kiss... Could it also be their last...  
_


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you once again Adela for the comment, it makes my day to know someone is enjoying it._

 _Also thank you to my new follower :)_

* * *

Chapter 17

It had been a few days since Damon and I shared the kiss and he has pretty much acted like it never happened. Which was good in a way but then again I felt like it wasn't. It wasn't like I wanted to talk to him about it or anything but I kind of did. I was so conflicted, I didn't know what I wanted to do. I knew it couldn't happen again but I needed to make sure Damon understood, he acted like he did but he's so stubborn I don't know if he's just telling me that to make me happy.

It took a lot of going over but I decided I was going to continue to see Matt, as of right now there wasn't anything really going on with us but I really think that's what I need to keep my head clear of Damon. Matt had asked me out again so I decided I needed to tell him about Damon and about what had happened the other night. I knew he got suspicious when I asked if we could just meet at his place so we could talk without being overheard, but he never mentioned anything.

Matt picked me up since I still didn't have my own car. I walked out of the house and saw him standing next to the passenger door holding it open. I didn't think anyone did things like that anymore. I guess that kind of shows what kind of people I hung out with back home, I can honestly say until this moment I have never had someone hold a door open for me.

We had a pretty brief drive, making small talk until we reached his house. When we pulled up I couldn't help but notice the size of the place, it was huge.

"You live here by yourself?" I asked him.

He chuckled "Yea, it's actually my buddy Tyler's house but he took off and asked me to watch after it."

"I need to make some friends like yours." I joked.

They laughed as they walked inside. As they sat down Matt looked at her and asked "Do I need to worry that you already are needing to have a talk with me?"

"Well there is something I want to honest with you about, I know we have only been on one date so far but if we are going to continue there's something I need to tell you." I have to be completely honest with him.

Matt sat there quiet letting me have a little time before opening up to him.

"Man I didn't think this was going to be so hard," I knew I was stalling but I couldn't find the right words "Well I'm just going to come out with it, the night of my party after everyone left… Umm me and Damon... We kissed."

Matt just stared at me then finally said "Do you have feelings for him?"

I knew he was going to ask that and I knew it was going to be hard to explain, but I had to "Yes I do but that was the first time anything has happened and it will be the last time."

"If you have feelings for him then why are you here with me?" Matt had every right to ask something like that.

"Because Matt I like you and I know we could have a chance for a future there is no chance for anything but heart break with Damon, I won't be the girl he passes time with until Elena wakes up." I didn't mean to share that much with Matt but it was out there now.

He seemed like he was trying to figure out how to take everything "So what am I just the guy to help you get over Damon?"

"No its nothing like that, honestly I wasn't planning on liking you, that just kind of happened" I needed to make sure Matt knew he meant more than that "When I came here my plan was to do this without anyone but friends, I have a very bad past with the guys I dated, I knew they weren't what I needed in my life but I put them there because of that reason exactly, but now I'm a changed girl and I'm slowly working out of my old ways."

Matt took my hand into his and I couldn't believe it when he smiled at me "All I needed to hear was that you weren't doing this just to help you get over your feelings for him, I like you Skye you're so different than the girls around here."

I returned the smile "You have no idea how good that is to hear, I was so scared but I didn't want to keep anything from you."

"I appreciate that, I'm use to the, I didn't tell you because it would have hurt you, thing." Matt had obviously been hurt before by something like this. "Honesty is everything to me."

"I completely agree." And I did.

The rest of our day went really well, we ended up ordering in some food, watched a couple movies and talked a lot. I learned a lot more about him than I had previously known and couldn't help but think this was the start of the relationship that I needed in my life. Matt was a human in the supernatural world, I knew that wasn't completely safe but it was just as safe as I needed.

The following week I talked to Matt every day, I also got to see him a few times but with his job and my practicing it hadn't given us anytime to go on another date. We had to plan around his work schedule but Bonnie was more than willing to let me have a day off practicing so that I could go out with Matt. I knew Bonnie really wanted me to give it a go with Damon but she was happy that I found something with Matt, especially when it wasn't affecting my magic anymore. It seemed that I was having the magic problems because I was so conflicted about Damon and Matt. But now that my mind is set and there is no going back and forth everything was finally working the way it was supposed to.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I laid down on the grass that I now called my own, it was the spot that I had found the first day I was in Mystic Falls. I now knew that this spot meant more that I had originally thought. I felt more in touch with my powers here then I do anywhere else. Bonnie suggested I should come up here every day just to cleanse my mind so to speak. It had been 6 months now that I've been a practicing witch and I think with how slow I started off I'm doing pretty damn good now. Bonnie said since I've mastered everything so far that our next lessons will be defensive spells. Then the only thing we would have left is offensive spells. She wanted to leave the offensive for the end because they are the easiest to get addicted to and they have a better chance of turning a practicing witch dark.

I was here trying to get my daily cleansing of my mind but I was interrupted by super sexy boyfriend in his uniform that he knew I loved him in. Me and Matt dated for about a month before we decided to make it serious and actually became a couple so we've been in a relationship for about 4 months now. The last 2 months we haven't been able to take our hands off of each other, every second we could steal to be together we did. We were in that hot and heavy part of our relationship but the only thing that was missing in our relationship was actually going all the way. I knew he was ready and he wanted to take it to the next step but I wasn't, it's not that I hadn't done it before because I had way too many times, but that was the problem, I have done it a lot but it has never meant anything.

I was scared but I didn't want to admit it. I think my biggest fear was that if this happened, Matt would leave me. In my mind guys have always only wanted one thing and that was sex, you give it up and they won't come back. It's why I had so many one night stands, I didn't want to put any kind of emotion behind the hook up. This was a new experience for me and I didn't know how to take it. I have talked to both Rayne and Bonnie and they both agreed that I needed to sit Matt down and talk to him but for some reason I couldn't get up the nerve to do it.

At least one thing was exactly how it was supposed to be and that was the relationship between me and Damon. We have actually became pretty good friends, of course not the kind of friend I'd go to with boy problems but a friend nonetheless. He hasn't tried anything since the night of my birthday party and it's not because he hasn't had a chance because on more than one occasion one of us found ourselves in a not so good situation around the other. I'm just glad that we were able to find a way to put our feelings for each other aside and become friends. I knew the fact that I lived at Damon's bothered Matt at first but I think he finally got the point that I didn't want to be with Damon. I was right where I wanted to be and both of them finally understood.

"You know you're a distraction" I said looking up at Matt.

"Oh I know" He smiled then kissed me again.

He liked to surprise me sometimes when I was out by the falls, since this was kind of our spot as well. This was the place where we first met. Just the fact made me think that I was making the right decision being with him, it had to mean something that I met him here.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" I asked him between kisses.

"I am" He chuckled "I'm protecting the town right now."

"From what?" I couldn't help but laugh "The new witch that hasn't got her powers completely under control yet?"

"Something like that." Matt stood back up helping me up with him.

"I may not tell you enough but I like it when you surprise me like this, I feel like we don't get to see enough of each other." I told him.

"Oh yea" He said seductively "You'd like to see more of me huh?"

He grabbed ahold of me and then tried to kiss me but I froze up, I wasn't sure exactly what happened but my mind went elsewhere and it wasn't to a good place. Flashes came across my vision of the night I was attacked in the convenient store. I felt Matt's arms around me but I didn't feel safe, I felt like I was being attacked all over again. I don't know how it happened but I ended up using my powers to push Matt away from me, I chanted something that I had never heard before. When I finally got my focus back he was laying on the ground about 20 feet from where I stood.

I started freaking out immediately and ran to him "I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

When I made my way to his side he wasn't moving, I could see he was still breathing but he was unconscious. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket with shaky hands and called Bonnie when she didn't answer I left her a frantic message then called the only other person I could think of. He answered on the second ring and as soon as he heard my voice knowing I was in trouble he said he would be here soon.

I literally took Damon 3 minutes from the time I called him to make his way to me. I was still crying and was a wreck when he showed up. He didn't ask any questions he went straight to Matt.

"His heart sounds fine and his breathing is regular, I can't find anything wrong with him except he's not awake." He said as he stood up from Matt.

"I don't know what I did" I felt myself losing it again "I went back to that night, the night I was attacked and was so vulnerable, the night I couldn't protect myself and I freaked out."

Damon cautiously wrapped his arms around me once he knew it was safe he pulled me to him, I stood there with my head on his chest crying while he held me. I didn't know what to do, I needed Bonnie, someone had to fix this and I knew it wouldn't be me. I was starting to think I wasn't ready for this, I wasn't ready to take the next step with my witchcraft and I obviously wasn't ready to take the next step with Matt.

I didn't hear my phone ringing but it must have because I felt Damon taking it from my pocket and answering it. I couldn't hear the conversation but I knew he was talking to someone. While he was distracted with the conversation I walked away from him, walked away from Matt laying on the ground. I needed to clear my head and now my spot was tainted, it was tainted because of me. I didn't know where I was going all I knew was I needed to get away, far away from where I was.

* * *

 _Skye has a pretty big breakdown in this chapter, she's digging in deeper to her powers and doesn't even realize sometimes.  
_

 _But on a better note the first appearance of an Original character is in the next chapter :)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Thank you once again for the review Adela :)_

 _Also thank you to the new favorite of the story._

 _Hope everyone is enjoying!_

 _Finally the first chapter for the crossover, now its only Rebekah but the rest will follow soon enough..._

* * *

Chapter 19

When I woke up I was feeling a little groggy, I looked around the room and instantly realized I had no idea where I was. I attempted to sit up but instantly wished I hadn't, the pain I felt in my head was unbearable.

I screamed out.

"Finally your awake" I heard from somewhere inside the room but I couldn't pin point where it was coming from.

"Where am I?" I tried to ask but it came out more like a mumble.

"You're at my place" She said with an accent "I know it's not much but I just got back into town."

I attempted to sit up again but failed that time as well.

"Would you quit trying to move, you're going to end up hurting yourself, I had to subdue you because you were out of control" She ordered.

I don't know why but I did as I was told. I just laid back on the bed, not focusing on anything just kind of staring into space. I heard her walking over to the bed, stopping right beside me.

"You promise you're not going to attack me?" She asked.

"Why would I..." Was all I got out.

"Just say you won't" she interrupted.

"Fine I won't" I agreed.

She blew something into my face, I began coughing immediately. Once my coughing fit was over I felt like myself again.

I finally sat up and looked at the blonde woman standing in front of me, "what did you do to me"?

"I saved your life" she told me "and a thank you would be nice."

I looked at her confused "what do you mean, you saved my life?"

"You can't just walk down the street using magic like that, I know a lot of people know about stuff like that here but there are others who aren't so understanding." She told me seriously.

"Who are you?" I kept looking at this girl, and there was something that seemed way too familiar.

"Oh where are my manners" She said with a smile "I'm Rebekah Mikaelson."

Now looking at her I knew exactly why she looked so familiar, she looked so much like Esther had when she was younger.

"Why are you here? In Mystic Falls? I heard you guys left a while ago." I knew I shouldn't be asking something like that, I knew she could kill me in a snap of a finger.

"Oh so you have heard of me then that will make this so much easier." She said with a smirk.

"Make what easier?" I asked her not knowing if I'm going to like what she said next.

She let out a small chuckle "Well first off I want you to know that I know exactly who you are as well."

That put me on the defense, I'm not sure what she was doing here but I couldn't imagine it was something good.

Once she realized I wasn't going to say anything she continued "I expected to get some kind of reply but anyway, like I was saying I do know who you are and I also know why you're here in Mystic Falls, but I'd like to ask you to hear me out before coming to a final decision about myself and my brothers."

"Go on" I finally found my voice.

"I'm guessing you heard the whole legend about you being the only witch in history that will ever have enough power to actually kill an Original vampire?" She got right to it.

I nodded.

"Well I need to know, did they tell you the other part of the legend?" Her question threw me.

I shook my head.

"I figured not" She took a deep breath "First I need to know how could you be alright with killing us? You obviously have become really good friends with a few vampires, you do know that if you kill one of us our entire sire line will die with us?"

"My plan isn't to kill you, I'm only here training to better defend myself" I wasn't sure why I was honest with her "They were sure that you would find out about me and come and kill me, and it appears it happened a lot sooner than they thought."

"I'm not here to kill you" She stated.

I was baffled "Then why are you here?"

"That can wait a minute, what do you mean by your not training to kill us?" Rebekah asked me.

"Do you think the Salvatore siblings would have watched over me all these years if I was going to kill them all?" I asked her.

She laughed. Which I couldn't understand.

"You honestly think they are training you only to defend yourself?" Rebekah shook her head "I didn't see that one coming, they lied to you."

"Bonnie wouldn't do that." I refused to believe her lies.

"Really, Bonnie Bennett, who has always hated vampires? I get it that her and Damon got a little close there but this is what she has been working for since she got her powers, she was told to wait for you." She informed me.

"You're lying, she knew nothing about me." I was starting to get pissed.

"Calm down little witch, let me tell you the other part of the legend, you ask Bonnie about it and when she admits to you that it is you will know that she has been keeping things from you." She said calmly.

"Fine" It didn't matter what she says I knew that Bonnie couldn't have been lying to me.

"It also says that you can end vampirism in those who want to become human again, that you wouldn't have to kill them but you will have the power to return them to their former human self." Rebekah's eyes lit up as she spoke about becoming human.

"What, but that's not possible." I was trying to wrap my mind around what she just told me.

"It's just as possible as a witch being able to kill an Original Vampire with nothing but her magic."

If this were true I didn't understand why it would be kept from me, wouldn't this be the better way to go, instead of killing a whole bunch of people. There were innocent lives wrapped up here, not all vampires were vicious and many never wanted this life, they just didn't have a choice.

"Why wouldn't they tell me?" I finally asked.

"There's a catch" Her mood changed "You would only be able to perform the proper spell if you have found your true love."

I laughed, like literally deep down, full laugh. When I finally was able to control it and seen Rebekah was not laughing, I noticed that she must have not been making a joke.

"Seriously true love, like in fairy tale books?" I snorted.

Rebekah was obviously not liking my laughing but I couldn't help it, how was I supposed to believe something like this.

"This is serious Skye, quite making jokes." She was obviously angered.

"Sorry, so why would that be such a bad thing, finding my true love?" I had to ask.

"As legend has it, your true love is of my nature, a vampire" She paused to let it sink in "And you create the spell to change him, so you can live a human life together."

That stopped me in my tracks, now this was starting to sound believable. "But still why would they keep it from me?"

"It's not written in stone or anything but there has been a lot of talk that the path to finding your true love, will have just as much possibility to turn you dark as you have to make the spell." Rebekah responded.

Now everything was coming together, I understood why they wouldn't tell me.

"Skye you have to know if you went down that path you would destroy all of humanity." Rebekah stated.

Her words hit and they hit hard. I would destroy humanity. That's a huge jump from being all in love creating a spell to cure the love of my life.

"Do you know who?" I wasn't sure why I asked that but the question was lingering in my head.

She took a deep breath, she nodded "My brother, Niklaus Mikaelson."

* * *

 _So after reading what do you think? What do you think about the legend?_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I have been with Rebekah Mikaelson now for two full days. She told me everything, things that I should have been told in the beginning and they should have given me the option to decide for myself. I knew everyone was probably worried, I hadn't contacted anyone, and the last person to see me was Damon the day in the woods after I hurt Matt. It's not like I had my phone anyway, when I took off Damon was on it.

I was told to always trust my instincts and my instincts were telling me that Rebekah was telling me the truth. She did tell me the part about her brother wasn't something that she was completely sure about though. She said that it was a vampire that part there was no mistaking but it appeared that Niklaus was only one option. He was the only one that could be easily guessed since the legend mentioned the original hybrid. There was also mention of another vampire, which Skye's mind went to a certain dark haired, blue eyes vamp that she had an instant connection with. That's where things were crucial though, choosing the wrong one could be what changes her fate.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I asked Rebekah.

"I can't answer that for you, it's up to you now, I gave you the information, and you do with it what you want." Rebekah told me "Just do me a favor though, confront Bonnie, you need to know the truth from her."

"I will" I agreed.

I also learned that she was the only Original to know about the legend. She purposely hid it from the others afraid of what they might do. She knew how her brothers operated, Elijah would be easier to convince but she knew Klaus would be on a kill mission. I didn't like the thought of an Original being in Mystic Falls but I was hoping Rebekah was true to her word and wasn't here to hurt me.

When I was finally ready to face what I had done, I knew it was time to go home. I knew everyone was going to be pissed especially because I still have no idea how Matt is. That's when it hit me, if I truly loved him I would have called, I would have known how he was. I care about him but I now knew that it wasn't the love that I thought it was.

"You want me to take you home?" Rebekah asked me.

I shook my head "I'd rather them not know about you being in town, I want to take Bonnie by surprise."

"Makes sense" She replied.

As I was walking out the door she did the oddest thing, she hugged me. It made me stop in my tracks, it was very unexpected. I just looked at her then continued my way out the door.

I was about halfway home when I felt a presence close by. I didn't know what to expect when she saw me but when she threw her arms around me it made me feel bad that I hadn't contacted my best friend.

"We've been so worried" she said as she held tighter.

"Need to breathe Rayne." I said struggling to hold my breath.

She gave me an apologetic look at she stepped back.

"I'm sorry, I needed some time to myself after what happened, I couldn't see anyone." I hoped she wouldn't be too angry with me.

"I understand you needed your space but you could have gotten ahold of someone, we didn't know what happened to you, Damon said you freaked out." Rayne said with worried eyes.

"That's putting it lightly, I lost it, I hadn't realized I was still having so much problems from the night I was attacked, me and Matt were having a good time and then all of a sudden I seen him as one of my attackers and then I did something, I don't even know what I did, I don't know how I knew the spell, I haven't done any kind of offensive magic yet." I rambled.

"Bonnie has some answers for you" She told me.

"Well then maybe I'll go see her then" I hesitated "Rayne… Is Matt alright?"

She nodded "He's back to new, not hurt at all."

"Good" I was glad that my meltdown hadn't hurt him.

Rayne walked with me to Bonnie's house. Once we were there she asked if I wanted her to wait with me but I didn't, I needed to talk to Bonnie alone and didn't want any ears around that could overhear what we would be talking about. She hugged me then headed back home, I guessed. Bonnie was at the door before I made it there, she embraced me. I attempted to hug her back like nothing was wrong but I was having problems letting my feelings go.

Bonnie looked at me worried but didn't say anything. I followed her inside. Not knowing how I knew it I said an incantation that would block others from hearing.

"We need to speak and I want to make sure no one else hears what we talk about." I told her as we entered her living room.

"So I'm guessing Rebekah came to you." I had not expected her to come out with that.

I nodded "Is it true?"

"Which part?" She asked.

"Are you really training me to kill them?" That was the main thing I wanted to know.

"You don't start out easy do you?" Bonnie said obviously not wanting to answer the question.

"So it is true, you have been using me this entire time, how could you?" I was an emotional wreck.

"Skye I haven't been using you, it's true that I needed to train you so you could protect yourself but I hoped that in your process of training that you would change your mind as well." Was her response.

"Then why were you pushing for me to be with Damon? I don't understand why push me toward a vampire if you want me to want them all dead." I shouted.

She sighed "I wasn't supposed to do that, I was supposed to make you hate them but I didn't want them dead. So I thought if I pushed you to be with him that he could have possibility been your true love."

"So that's true to?" I couldn't believe that I had been lied to all this time.

She nodded. "But there is too many risks, if you make a mistake, if it's not the right one."

"You knew how I felt about Damon from the moment I met him" I said out loud but for myself.

She nodded.

"You think he's the one?"

She nodded again "What's the possibility that you'd have that instant connection if he's not the right one."

"What if I have it with Niklaus as well?" I asked not only Bonnie but myself.

By her reaction I could tell she had hoped Rebekah hadn't shared that part.

"You'll never know unless you meet him" Her response surprised me.

"What are you saying?" I needed her to say the words.

"If you want to go that route you should meet him as well, if there is no instant connection like there was with Damon then it might make things easier for you to decide." She took a deep breath "I'm going to be in so much trouble."

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked Bonnie not really sure what we were anymore.

"I can try."

"Don't tell anyone else about this" I looked down at my hands then back to her "I'm going to be taking a trip to New Orleans but I'd like that to stay between us, our story would be that I needed sometime to myself after what happened so we chose a secluded place for me to go and try to work my way through this."

"This is just between us, I really don't want them to find out, you know they'll kill me if they find out I lied." Bonnie said sounding a little worried.

I don't know why I felt sorry for this girl after she lied to me but I did "Don't worry about them, Rebekah will leave with me so there will be no one around here to tell them."

"I'm sorry Skye, I hope you know that, I never wanted to betray you, I was just doing as I was told." Bonnie apologized.

"I understand but from now on I need you to know something, I will never be ordered around, I will never be left in the dark about anything, any decisions that need to be made about my life, I will make, do you understand that?" I said harsher than I meant to.

She nodded.

"And you tell who ever it is that you follow or whatever that no one will ever make a decision for me again." I continued.

"I'll let them know." Bonnie actually seemed scared.

I walked past her and out the door without looking back.

* * *

 _Well Skye will be making a trip to New Orleans...  
_


	21. Chapter 21

_First off I wanted to say I'm so sorry its been a awhile since I updated, I actually got pretty sick and was in the hospital with pneumonia after the antibiotics wouldn't work for me at home. But finally after a few weeks I am finally starting to feel back to myself._

 _Adela, thanks once again for your review, it makes me soo happy to know someone is liking this :)_

 _Also thanks to those who have favorited and followed me to :D_

* * *

Chapter 21

When I made it home everyone was waiting on me, I should have known Rayne would have went and advertised my return. The one person that I hadn't expected to see, stood right in the center of the Salvatore's. When my eyes met Matt's my heart sank, I instantly felt my eyes begin to water. I felt like an awful person right then, after everything that happened I'm about to break his heart.

"I'm sorry I took off but if you don't mind I'd like to talk to Matt alone." I told them.

I walked past them not looking at any of them, I knew Matt was following behind me. It took everything inside me not to completely break down before I even reached my room. I held the door open for him, then closed it. I had planned on sealing the room so the vampires in the house couldn't hear but I figured this would be the best way for them all to know at once.

"Can you please sit?" I said not even looking at him.

"Skye, don't do this…" Matt was already emotional.

I did the mistake right then to look up at him and when I saw his glossy blue eyes it made my heart sting. I felt a tear escape the corner of my eye.

"Please don't push me away now, you made one mistake, its common with beginner witches." Matt pleaded.

"Matt you don't understand, a lot isn't known about my bloodline, but from what we do know I will eventually be a very powerful witch and one mistake could mean the life or death of someone" I took his hands into mine "Matt you have shown me so much since I've been here, you have shown me what kind of relationship every girl deserves to be in, you've shown me how it feels to love another person" I gulped "I have to leave for a while, to make sure something like that doesn't happen again, I spoke with Bonnie and she knows someone who can help me get away and stay secluded and help me take control of my powers."

"You're leaving?" The tears were streaming down his cheeks now.

"I have to, there's more to my destiny than we originally thought" I tried to laugh a little on the destiny thing "It appears that if I'm not careful in my training process, there's a very good chance that I could turn dark."

Matt just stared at me, I knew he was probably hating me right now.

"Look I don't know how long I'm going to be gone so what we have right now will need to be done before I leave, I have to be completely open and have nothing pulling me away from what I'm trying to do." I hoped I wasn't completely breaking him.

"Alright then" He said coldly. "It was good while it lasted though right?"

"Matt please don't be like that"

"Like what? Like I just got my heart broken." That was the last thing he said before he walked out the door, I know I deserved it but it still hurt.

I was laying back on the bed when I heard the door open, I looked up to see Rayne.

"You're leaving us?" She said sadly.

I just nodded. "I have to know, did you know I have a big possibility of turning dark?"

"I heard little things but it was just more of there was the possibility, but every witch has that possibility I didn't know you had more of a chance." Rayne told me and I believed her.

"I'll miss you, you have been by my side for as long as I can remember" I hugged Rayne, I hated lying to her but no one could know where I was going, not even her.

"I know I won't be the only one to miss you, you should really talk to Damon" She said lowly "You should know he never gave up looking for you when you were gone, I had no idea he cared so much."

My heart swelled at the thought of Damon really caring for me, I mean I already knew he cared but for him to show them feelings in front of others that was something completely different.

"Is there something going on between you two?" She asked suspiciously.

I shook my head.

"Don't forget I can hear your heartbeat Skye…" She paused "Do you have feelings for my brother?"

I was about to tell her no, the word was on my tongue but couldn't get it out. I took a deep breath then nodded.

Rayne's mouth dropped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell, he has Elena, he will always have Elena, that leaves nowhere for me." I was bitter and I knew it.

"I had no idea, how did I not see this, I'm a horrible best friend." Rayne was acting all dramatic.

"You are not a horrible best friend, you are honestly the best, and if you hadn't been there for me I don't know where I would be right now." I needed her to know how important she was to me.

We sat and talked for hours, I knew when it finally comes out where I really went Rayne was going to be upset with me. She was going to be beyond pissed just like everyone else in this town, no one will understand why I'm doing what I'm doing.

I must have fallen asleep because I ended up waking up, I wasn't sure what it was at first that woke me but then it hit me, I knew what it was.

"You don't have to hide, I don't mind you being here." I said to the shadows.

He walked slowly from the corner of my room toward me. When he reached the bed he stood beside it, not saying a word. He just stared at me, I could see the pain behind his eyes, I knew he was hurting.

"You can sit, if you want to, that is." I said almost inaudible.

He seemed to think about it for a moment then sat, closer to me than I would have thought. His closeness drove me crazy even after all this time.

"So you're leaving?" He finally said.

Not trusting my voice I just nodded.

"Was you going to tell me? Or was you just going to leave without saying a word?" He was obviously holding in more than I thought.

"Damon I'm sorry" I've been saying that a lot lately.

"Will you be back?" He asked which I wasn't expecting.

"I plan on it yes."

"I need to ask you a favor." He said looking nervous.

"Anything." I responded.

"I was hoping you'd say that" He fidgeted "When you come back, will you give us a shot?"

I was not expecting that, I thought we left all that stuff back months ago.

"Damon we've talked about this, you know my answer." I hated having to repeat this again.

"Skye I need you to know something…" He started but didn't continue.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm think I'm in love with you"

* * *

 _Soooo Damon finally tells Skye how he really feels, whatcha think?  
_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Damon Salvatore had just told me that he thought he was in love with me, I didn't know what to say. I just stared at him not saying a word. My head was spinning but it was nothing compared to the feeling I got a moment later when he kissed me. It was so hard to explain all the emotions going through me in that moment but I didn't pull away from him. I let him kiss me and I kissed him back with each and every ounce of my being. I had never in my life experienced anything like this before, it felt magical. Which could have been me since I was known to be nothing but emotions around Damon. He attempted to pull away from me at some point but I didn't allow it, if he was going to come into my room and confess his love for me when I tell him I have to leave then I was going to make him stay until I was ready for him to leave.

The more he kissed me the fuzzier my mind became and the less my brain worked. I knew I shouldn't let this continue as long as it had but I didn't have the energy to fight it, to fight what I knew I wanted from the first moment I laid my eyes on him. I pulled him on top of me expecting some kind of fight but received complete cooperation. I have never felt such bliss in my life, I felt like everything had finally came together in that moment. Which would explain my next move of removing both of our shirts. Feeling his skin touching mine was finally the wakeup call I needed. I pushed him off me onto the bed next to me, trying to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this." I finally said once I could finally say something.

"Don't apologize for that, that was my fault." He said not taking his eyes off me.

He started getting up but I grabbed ahold of his arm before he could move.

"Please stay with me tonight" I'm not sure where that came from but when the words left my mouth I couldn't believe I had actually said it.

Damon seemed conflicted at first but in the end he agreed to stay. We didn't speak again the rest of the night, he laid on his back and I laid my head on his bare chest. I felt so calmed by the sound of his breathing. I wasn't sure how long I laid there exactly but I knew it wasn't long before I fell asleep.

I heard someone knocking on the door, still groggy from sleeping I said "Yea."

The door opened then I heard Rayne's voice say my name, then "Oh shit."

Finally I opened my eyes fully seeing Rayne standing in the doorway staring at me.

"What's going on?" I asked after she just stood there staring.

Finally everything started coming back about last night, I turned over seeing Damon still next to me and still shirtless. Then I looked down and noticed that I also was still shirtless, wearing nothing but a bra covering myself.

"Shit." I repeated her earlier word.

Rayne's expression changed quickly as she tried to shut the door but it was too late, the damage was done. Matt came up behind her and was getting the same picture that she was. I pulled the blanket up, covering myself.

"What the hell is this" Matt was beyond pissed "To think I actually came over here to apologize for the way I left things last night… Man you had me fooled."

"Matt this isn't what it looks like" I said the first thing that came to my mind and after I said it I knew it was the worst possible thing I could have said.

"How stupid can I be, you told me from the beginning that nothing was going on but here the day we break up your in bed with him, for some reason I'm having a hard time believing a word you said now." Matt was furious.

I grabbed a shirt and threw it on, getting out of bed they both seen I still had pants on. I walked toward Matt trying to get him to calm down, as I approached him his rage grew deeper.

"GET AWAY FROM ME" He shouted.

I didn't think that Matt could have scared me but that moment changed everything. It changed the way he seen me and the same applied for me.

"Will you let me explain?" I pleaded with him.

"There's nothing to explain, your nothing but a whore."

When those words left his lips something happened to me. It pissed me off, I felt the rage building up inside of me. Wind started swirling around me, picking up everything that wasn't tacked down. Both Matt and Rayne looked scared but what was done was done. I could feel the power bubbling up inside of me, my mind wasn't were it should be. Immediately I recognized the darkness in what was happening but it was too late, I lost control I couldn't stop it.

Finally something broke through, I heard my name being spoken. I could feel the hands on my face I could hear the love in the voice.

"Skye come back to me" Finally I knew who the voice belonged to, it was Damon.

My vision finally cleared enough for me to see him for a split second before everything went black. I didn't know what happened but I assumed I passed out. But then I saw something in the darkness, I wasn't alone.

"Who's there?" I called out.

Silence.

"I can see you, who are you?" I asked.

The image came closer then I realized it was a girl, she didn't look much older than me. The next thing I noticed was she had a familiarity to her.

"You can see me?" She asked in almost a whisper.

I nodded. "Am I not supposed to?"

"Well no one has in years, it's just always me, alone, watching over everyone." This mysterious girl told me.

"Who are you" I asked again.

"We are family." She stated.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I stared at this girl, not making sense of what she just said. How could she be a relative of mine? I'm in my head aren't I? I looked around not seeing anything but myself and her.

"Where are we?"

"Nowhere but everywhere." she said mysteriously.

"What does that even mean?" I was so lost.

"We are inside your mind, haven't you felt that you always have someone there guiding you?" I nodded and she continued "Well that's us, we help guide you the best we can."

"Who is we?" I asked.

"Your ancestors" She told me.

"So you want to give me any advice on which of these guys I'm supposed to fall in love with?" I said hopeful.

"We cannot tell you which paths to take we can only guide you to what we think would be best for you , and honestly loving a vampire, it doesn't matter which one it is, is not a good thing." She said then added "In my opinion anyway."

"So you have no idea either huh? I don't see how it could be a difficult decision though" I started thinking about Damon "He is special to me and I can't imagine that I could feel for anyone else the way I do for him."

"The obvious answer is not always the right answer" Again being all mysterious. "Sometimes the harder you fight the better the reward is."

"I don't understand what that means" I said as I felt myself getting pulled out of the darkness.

"You never did tell me, what is your name?" I asked.

"Serena."

That was the last thing I heard before waking up. I raised up looking around the room before I realized I was back. I thought Serena might have been there to help me understand things but now I am more confused than ever. Before I knew what was happening both Damon and Rayne had me in their arms.

I started looking around the room realizing the damage I'd caused. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about that right now, we just need to make sure you're alright." Rayne told me.

"Where's Matt?" I looked to my friends for answers.

"We sent him home" Damon finally said looking at Rayne.

I looked at Rayne wanting some answers "Uh yea Damon didn't want to let him go home."

"Your damn right I didn't want to let him go not after what he did, he knew you were having issues controlling your powers and he's going to start shit, I get it he was pissed but get over it" Damon was obviously pissed.

I don't know what tempted me to do it but I kissed him. Right there in front of his sister and everything. After I did it, it hit me that I probably shouldn't have.

I looked at both of them "Oops."

Rayne jumped up and down "Does this mean you two are together now?"

I looked at Damon then shook my head, "Not right now, but maybe one day."

The look of hope was apparent on Damon, I wasn't sure if this was the right decision or not. I hoped my trip to New Orleans would help me out with that decision.

I was only going to be in Mystic Falls for 2 more days before making my trip to New Orleans so I needed Bonnie to help me with some defensive spells. I knew on the few occasions that I really needed something to happen, my mind just knew what to do but I won't depend on that. With my luck at the most needed time nothing would come to me. I knew that I still had a lot to learn but the most important thing that I have learned was that practicing does make perfect, that is true on a lot of things but for magic there is no other way. Until you are completely at ease and comfortable about yourself and the power you wield, practice is key.

Bonnie was expecting me when I showed up, I figured we would do our last lessons at her house. It was just easier that way, not having to worry about anyone else being around except me and her. Before we started I wanted to ask her about what happened earlier.

"I know your ancestors speak to you on occasion and I was just curious how exactly that happens?" I asked her hoping I was making sense.

"Most the time I just hear them, sometimes it's actually just my subconscious and I have to feel that it's them trying to get a message to me." Bonnie responded.

"Have you ever saw them, like in your head?" I asked slowly.

Bonnie looked at me suspiciously "I have seen my Grams on occasion, why?"

I took a deep breath "Well I have an incident earlier, Matt and I kind of got into it and he was saying nasty things to me and I lost it, Damon was able to pull me back but then I passed out and when I was passed out I spoke to someone who claimed to be one of my ancestors, she said her name was Serena."

Bonnie looked surprised "Serena is Heidi's daughter."

I felt my eyes become wide, I had spoken to Heidi's daughter and didn't even know it. "So she was actually there then?"

Bonnie nodded, "Our ancestors are always with us, they help source our power."

"She did say that they try to help guide us, I don't think she likes Damon though." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I wouldn't expect any different, her mother was killed by the creator of vampires, and it is because of her that all of your family has been in hiding all their lives." Bonnie said helping me understand.

"What if I told you I think I love him?" This was the first time I've said this out loud, I've had the feelings for a while now but didn't want to admit it.

Bonnie didn't act surprised, "I believe you do and I believe that you will find yourself in a similar situation in New Orleans but it won't be nearly as clean cut there."

"What do you mean, not nearly as clean cut?" I wasn't following.

"Klaus Mikaelson is completely different than anyone you have ever met before, nothing will ever be easy when it involves him." Bonnie informed me.

My mind went back to what Serena told me, _"Sometimes the harder you fight the better the reward is."_

* * *

 _So New Orleans will be soon..._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Once I finally was finished with my boy talk with Bonnie we got down to work. She lit some candles around the room. I sat on the floor with my legs crossed trying to clear my mind, needing complete concentration.

I heard Bonnie sit across from me, "I'd like to try something different this time."

I opened my eyes "What do you mean?"

"You obviously are growing more powerful as the days go on, I'd like to see if you can perform without knowing certain indications." Bonnie said warily.

I nodded, not sure why she wanted to try it this way now but she was my teacher.

"I want you to think of a shield, a shield that will protect you from any harm, you need to see it in your mind, then bring it out, bring it out around yourself." Bonnie said very softly.

I did as she asked, I concentrated, not really knowing what this shield is supposed to look like so I was having a hard time picturing it. It seemed that not picturing it didn't matter because I felt it as soon as it erected around me. When I opened my eyes I was surprised to see a transparent shimmering green light not only around myself but Bonnie as well.

Bonnie looked at me shocked, she stood up and walked away from me, the shield broke off into two parts, one covering myself and the other covering Bonnie.

"Wow that's impressive." Bonnie smiled. "It usually takes so much more practicing to cover someone other than yourself."

"I wasn't even thinking about covering you, I was just trying to concentrate on it covering me." I told her honestly.

"Well I think you have some protector in you as well, you will always protect everyone else around you as you protect yourself, and it's a great quality to have." Bonnie looked at me in awe.

"Bonnie do you think I'm a mistake going to New Orleans?" I wasn't sure what made me ask this in the middle of our session but I couldn't help it.

"You're doing what you need to, you need to see where you actually belong, and I can't tell you if it's in Mystic Falls, New Orleans or somewhere else entirely, you will need to do this on your own." There was something behind Bonnies eyes that made me think she was keeping something from me.

"What are you not saying?" I asked her hoping she would be open with me.

"It's nothing Skye, nothing you need to worry about." She told me.

I felt the power start to boil up inside of me, "Bonnie tell me now."

To my surprise Bonnie started talking, "I think you can break the curse that Kai placed on me and Elena, I didn't want to ask you though because of Damon."

No wonder she kept this to herself, she was right I didn't want to do that. I didn't want to be the reason Elena woke. But I knew deep down that I would help, I would try to bring Elena home.

"How'd you do that?" Bonnie asked wide-eyed.

"What do you mean?" I was puzzled.

"You made me tell you, even though I didn't want to you forced it." Bonnie sounded kind of upset.

"I didn't mean to, I wasn't trying to do that." I really wasn't trying to force anything on her.

"Look I wasn't trying to keep things from you, I just didn't think it was appropriate." She told me honestly.

"I get it and I didn't mean to pry on your mind like that, I wasn't trying to force you to it, I just wanted you to willing tell me." I told her apologetically.

"You are already so much more powerful than I thought." Bonnie was amazed.

I couldn't really get back into the practicing after that so I asked if we could pick up later. Bonnie agreed, she knew what had turned the mood. Once I finished with Bonnie I did something I wouldn't have expected, I went to see Rebekah to ask her something I really didn't want to. I sent her a text that I was stopping by so when I got there I just let myself in.

As soon as I seen her I came right out with it "I need to ask you a favor."

Rebekah looked at me oddly "You're already asking for favors huh."

"Do you have access to your mother's grimoire's?" I still couldn't believe I was asking this.

"Yes I do, why?" She asked curiously.

"I know she was one of the most powerful witches in history and I need an unlinking spell that will work, one that won't have consequences." I truly think I may be crazy, I'm trying to give the man that I am certain I am in love with his girlfriend back.

"You're not… No you wouldn't… Would you?" Rebekah never actually got out a full sentence but I knew exactly what she was asking.

"Yes I am, if it's possible" I sighed "From the beginning I stayed away from Damon because I knew how he felt about Elena but somehow I still ended up right where I promised myself I wouldn't. Before going to New Orleans I need to know if what he's feeling for me is real or just a side effect from missing her."

"You are seriously one of the stupidest people I know" She said without hesitation "You want to give him back his girlfriend?"

"I do and how does it make me stupid?" I was doing the smart thing "I'm going to New Orleans to see if there might be something between me and your brother so kind of not fair for Damon."

"But you put Elena back on this Earth and your shot with Damon will be gone." She said knowingly.

"Then I guess it wasn't meant to be then." I told her with my heart breaking just thinking about it.

Rebekah hesitated but she agreed to help me. She walked out of the room was gone only about a minute then walked back in with a paper in her hand. She handed it to me, I was shocked when I looked down and seen it was the unlinking spell.

"How'd you get this so quickly?" I asked her looking confusedly from the paper to her.

"You're not the only powerful witch I know" she smiled, her proudness was obvious, I could only imagine it was her sister that helped her.

"I really appreciate this" I told her waving the paper.

* * *

 _So Skye is planning on bringing Elena back...  
_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I never would have imagined that Rebekah Mikaelson would be helping me out. From the moment I found out about what I was, I've had a hate for the Mikaelson family that wasn't warranted.

Rebekah allowed me to stay there while I went over the spell. I didn't want anyone knowing about what I was doing. I knew that Bonnie would have a suspicion but I hoped she wouldn't share that information, especially not to Damon.

Looking over the spell it seemed fairly easy, we'd just have to see if I had enough power to do it. Rebekah told me about the last time it was done, one of the most powerful witches New Orleans has ever seen did it but even she had issues. Rebekah supplied me with the sanguinum knot and candles, once everything was all set up she left me to do the spell.

I had a candle lit of each side of me, then I place the sanguinum knot in front of me. Rebekah gave me an idea of how this was supposed to work but this was the first really powerful spell that I have done and I had to admit I was a little scared.

I took a deep breath then started chanting, " _Phasmatos omnio ligor coldate sangorium...Phasmatos omnio ligata soluto...Phasmatos omnio ligata soluto vingulia cordit."_

I felt disappointed rush through me, the knot was still fully tied. I breathed in and out a few times, completely clearing my mind. I concentrated then started chanting again. This time while I was finishing it the third time the knot began to levitate, then untied itself.

My heart was racing, I knew it worked, I could feel it in every bone in my body. I knew this wasn't something that I really wanted to do but it was something I had to. I knew by the way I felt in that moment that this was exactly what I was meant to do. I knew this was only step one in waking Elena but now she was no longer linked to Bonnie. Now was the fun part, I had to not only come up with a spell to awaken her but I have to find her body without arousing suspicions.

Knowing I didn't want to involve Bonnie I was stuck, I didn't know how else I was going to find Elena without some help. I picked up the unknotted rope and blew out the candles. As I walked into the room where Rebekah stood, I could tell by her smile that she already knew I completed the spell.

"Well I guess I haven't given you enough credit" She admitted "So what are we doing next?"

She shocked me, I hadn't expected her to want to help me. But decided I'd just go with it, since I had no other option anyway. "I need to find out where Elena's body is."

"Oh that's easy, Tyler has her." Rebekah stated like I had any idea who Tyler was.

"Well do you think it's possible to get her?" I asked.

She flashed a smile "Anything is possible when you're a Mikaelson."

I couldn't help but laugh and by the looks that Rebekah were giving me she wasn't appreciating it much. Once I was finally able to catch my breath, I apologized for laughing but Rebekah just ignored me. "Oh don't act all hurt."

I don't know exactly what prompted me to do it but I hugged her, once I felt her stiffen my mind finally caught up with what I was doing and a backed away slowly. She was giving me a look that I didn't know what to think of.

Finally I said, "Don't mind me, my brain isn't cooperating."

That made her smile a little, so something was better than nothing.

"Anyway… If you wouldn't mind working on getting Elena here and I'm going to figure out a waking up spell, I guess you would call it." I chuckled when I got to the waking up spell part, I honestly didn't know what to call it, maybe a reverse sleeping spell, oh who knows.

My phone started ringing, when I looked at my phone and noticed it was Bonnie calling it only meant one thing, she must have known what I done.

I hesitated a minute, then took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"What did you do?" Bonnie sounded excited.

"I don't know what you mean." I tried to play it off.

"You know exactly what I mean, you broke our linking spell didn't you?" She asked.

"Linking spell?" I acted confused.

"Skye don't play games with me, I know you are the only one who could have done it." Bonnie was getting impatient.

"What if I did?" I asked her cautiously.

"What do you mean, why wouldn't you want me to know you did it?" Bonnie was confused.

"I didn't do this ok… As far as you know, you have no idea how it happened." I told her hoping she understood.

"Oh" Was all she said, obviously connecting the dots. "Can I help with the other thing?"

"Huh?" Now was my turn to be confused.

"What you're probably working on right now, can I help?" She asked, not wanting to actually say.

I wasn't sure how I hadn't figured out what she was talking about until then. "Uh, I don't know."

"Come on, I know you could use some help, you don't have to do everything on your own." Bonnie begged.

"I'm not." I didn't really think about what I had said before I said it, not thinking that it may hurt Bonnie's feelings that I was working with someone else. But it wasn't like I was doing magic with Rebekah though, she couldn't do magic.

"Well ok then, I guess she's helping you with it then." Bonnie said obviously upset.

"No actually she's not but actually Bonnie, now to think of it, I could use a little bit of help." I caved because I felt bad.

"Good, I have a couple spells I'd like you to look over to see if you think they'd work." Bonnie's mood changed immediately.

I chuckled, she just played me and I knew it now, she knew if she played upset that I'd agree to let her help. "Alright I'll stop back by in a few."

* * *

 _So Elena and Bonnie are no longer linked, thanks to Esther's Unlinking Spell. Next step, wake Elena up...  
_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

I made it back to Bonnie's sooner than I thought, as soon as I saw Bonnie I noticed a change in her. A happiness that I haven't saw since I've been in Mystic Falls, it hit me then how much Elena being in the sleeping curse had been pulling Bonnie down. Elena had been Bonnie's best friend since they were kids and she thought she would never get the chance to see her again.

"I just figured I'd let you know Rebekah is on a mission to get Elena." I wasn't sure how she would take the news that her best friends body was about to be taken by an Original.

"Rebekah really?" She wasn't very happy.

I nodded, "She's been helping me out, I think she's trying to score points, she hasn't come out and said it but I think she's only helping me because she wants me to make the Mortal Spell."

Bonnie nodded, I took that for she agreed with my suspicions about Rebekah.

"So I have to ask, how'd you do it? How'd you unlink me and Elena?" Bonnie asked curiously.

I wasn't sure if I should tell her but after thinking about it for a minute I figured it wouldn't hurt if she knew, "Actually Rebekah got the spell from Esther's grimoire."

By the look on Bonnie's face she couldn't believe what I had just told her. "You seriously pulled off one of Esther's spells?"

I nodded. I knew what kind of accomplishment that was.

Bonnie looked at me seriously, "I need you to know that I am really sorry about not telling you everything from the beginning, it was my choice to hold it back and I know I shouldn't have."

"Honestly I was pretty pissed at first but I've had some time to think about it and I know you were doing what you thought was right and even if I don't agree with it I know why you did it." I told her truly accepting her apology.

Bonnie smiled "So let's get to work, shall we?"

Bonnie had found a few spells that she thought might work to wake Elena up but as I looked through them I was starting to get discouraged. I didn't know what it was but none of them called out to me, I know that kind of sounds stupid but it's the only way I knew how to explain it. I saw the disappointment in Bonnie's face when I told her my opinion. We decided we'd go ahead and try one anyway even though I didn't think it would work. Bonnie said she would get everything that we needed, our plan was to do it the next night. My plan was to leave in two days but if all went well with the spell I'd leave the night before I planned to. I didn't want to be around once Elena was awake, I was doing this for Damon but I didn't want to be around to watch it. I knew with Elena being gone for almost 2 ½ years now that it would probably take a little bit for her to get comfortable with everything again but because she's Elena Gilbert I had no doubt that she'd fit right back into her old life like she never left.

It had started getting dark so I knew it was time to get back to the boarding house, since I was likely leaving the next night I needed to have my stuff packed up. I wasn't planning on taking everything, just things that I needed. I needed them to believe I was planning on coming back, I had planned on coming back as well but now since I decided to bring Elena back I wasn't sure where I'd fit in anymore.

I felt like the worst friend alive, I've lied so much to Rayne here lately. I know I've only done it because I felt like I had no way around it but I was starting to think how mad I was at her when I found out she had been lying to me. I kept going over everything and seeing if there was any way possible that I could be honest with her, finally reaching the decision that I was doing the right thing I forced myself to think about anything else.

Just as I was trying to think about anything else the one other thing I didn't want to think about walked into my room.

"Do you not believe in knocking?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well it is my house." He replied smugly.

"Good point." I said with a light laugh.

He walked over and sat next to me. "You seem down."

"I just got back from Bonnie's. We were going over the final details of my leaving…" I said obviously not going to tell him the real reason.

He placed his hand on my leg, not meaning to I jumped a little.

"Damon… Don't…" I stared anywhere but at him.

He slowly removed his hand. "I just thought because before…"

I cut him off, "I let things go too far last time, I knew I was leaving and I needed to know…" I hesitated not sure if I really wanted to say what I planned on saying "I needed to know if the feelings I was having for you were everything I thought they were."

Damon just stared at me, not interrupting.

I felt myself begin to shake, I was nervous "Honestly I was hoping I was mistaken, but unfortunately I wasn't."

Damon finally spoke, "I'm sorry but you lost me."

I knew he wouldn't have understood that was the point, I was having a hard time getting this out.

"I made a mistake when I allowed myself to get close to you, I knew nothing good could come from it but still I let myself get wrapped up in you." The words hurt just saying them.

"I told you from the moment I realized I cared for you that I didn't want to push it because I knew your heart would always belong with another" I felt my eyes starting to water "But still I end up right where I didn't want to be."

I took a deep breath, "I know this isn't your fault, it's no one's fault really, it's just how life works I guess."

Damon took my hands into his, I let him. "What is going on with you Skye?"

I felt the tears falling "I'm in love with you Damon, my heart is breaking knowing that I have to leave you, it's killing me inside even though I know it shouldn't, this was never supposed to be, your heart isn't mine and it never will be."

"I don't know how it happened but you do have my heart, I can't tell you that I don't love Elena because I do but I also love you" He paused "When Elena was put in this sleeping curse it broke me, I honestly thought I wouldn't feel a thing the entire time she was gone, but when I met you something changed, you weren't the only one who tried to stay away, I felt like I was betraying her just because I was having feelings for you, but then I remembered her words to me, she told me I needed to live, that I needed to move on until it was our time again."

"But how can you think that's alright?" I almost shouted "Anyone that you're with now is just a stand-in until you get the real thing back, I can't be a stand-in for you Damon it hurts to damn much."

Damon sat there in silence. He seemed to really be debating on something, I could tell he was having a hard time. Finally he looked back to me and our eyes met, "What if I don't want her back?"

* * *

 _Very emotional chapter for Skye and Damon...  
_


	27. Chapter 27

_Thank you Adela for you comment, I feel bad for Skye to but she knows what she has to do even if its hard for her_

 _New Orleans and the other Originals will be coming very soon :)_

* * *

Chapter 27

Damon's words kept replaying over and over again, _what if I don't want her back_. I didn't know what to take from it then and still hours later I had no idea what to think. Did he really not want her back or was he just saying that because he thought that's what I wanted to hear. I can't act like it didn't make me feel good but that didn't matter because by the end of the day he would have her back. That will be the true test, once I leave it will just be the two of them, it will give him a chance to see what he really wants.

I was up half the night which I was really starting to regret now, I had so much to do today and being tired was not an option. Rebekah had informed me that she had located Tyler and was in the process of acquiring Elena's body. Bonnie had also told me that she found one more spell, one that she hadn't seen before, it seemed to have just appeared. I didn't even have to look at the spell to know it was the one, it just seemed like anytime we needed something and was having a hard time finding it, it always ended up finding us.

I was replaying everything to Bonnie that happened the night before with Damon, I told her I knew I shouldn't have told him I was in love with him but I didn't want him to lose hope for us. I just wanted him to choose who is in his heart, if Elena is who he is meant to be with then I'm glad I could help reunite them. If not then I wouldn't have a problem stepping in and taking my spot next to him. I have never felt for a man the way I do for him, it was confusing at first but now I think I finally got it figured out. I've also come to the realization that because I do love him all I want is for him to be happy no matter who it may be with. Yea I'd be bitter and jealous as hell if he chose Elena but as long as he was happy I'd deal with it.

There was a knock on Bonnie's door, my heart immediately sank, I knew what that meant. That knock meant that Rebekah was here with Elena, that knock meant that it was time to get the spell prepared. That knock meant that I would be leaving Mystic Falls soon. I couldn't get my body to move to open the door so Bonnie finally made her way there opened the door to reveal Rebekah.

"Please come in Rebekah" Bonnie said obviously not liking it.

Rebekah smiled at the witch, "Oh thank you Bonnie."

She turned around and opened the back door to her car, I watched as she pulled something out, threw it over her shoulder than walked back toward the house.

"Where do you want her?" She asked as she walked into the house.

Bonnie pointed over to the couch.

As Rebekah put her down on the couch and I finally got to see Elena for the first time and I felt my heart speed up. I felt like I was having a hard time breathing, once I knew I wouldn't be able to calm myself in the same room as her I excused myself. I didn't expect to have a sort of breakdown just from seeing her. I mean who does that? Rebekah followed me into the other room.

"You alright?" She asked.

I nodded "Just needed a minute."

"I can just kill her if you want me to." She said completely serious.

I shook my head "That would just cause more problems."

I looked back to her after I said that and couldn't help but laugh "Honestly I don't want her dead, she hasn't done anything wrong, I just fell for the wrong guy."

Once the words left my mouth, I wondered if they were true, had I fell for the wrong guy.

"We'll know soon enough I guess." She said almost like she was reading my mind.

After taking a few more deep breaths I made my way back into the other room. I kept myself calm, I knew the only way I could do this is if I concentrated and I couldn't concentrate unless I was calm. Bonnie gave me a slight smile. If we wanted to do this as we planned then we had to get started.

Bonnie had already started getting stuff set up, I helped her with the rest. We sat on each side of Elena both holding one of her hands.

"You ready?" Bonnie asked.

I just nodded not wanting to take my mind off the current mission. Bonnie started the chant, then I came in repeating it after she said it. After saying it three times, we finished it off my saying it together. The candles flickered, then burned really bright, then in a flash was back to normal. I didn't know for sure but I had a strong feeling that meant it worked. We had an idea that it might take a little for her to wake, which gave me time to get out of sight. If Elena saw me then everyone would know that I helped bring her back. We walked to the room Rebekah was in and said our goodbyes. We weren't going to actually leave until Elena woke up but Bonnie needed to be by her side until she did and I couldn't be out there. I told her I would call her as soon as we made it to New Orleans.

I sat there silently waiting, Rebekah must have known I wouldn't talk even if she tried so she didn't even try. It had been about 10 minutes when she finally started to stir. I knew I was supposed to leave as soon as she woke up but I couldn't I needed to watch her, even if it was for a few minutes, I needed to see what was so special about this girl.

Finally Elena sat up, she hadn't said anything yet but was looking at Bonnie confused.

Finally she said, "Where'd she go?"

Now it was Bonnie's turn to look confused, "Where'd who go?"

She looked around like she was trying to figure out what was going on, "the blonde girl, the one who saved my life."

* * *

 _Well there ya go, Elena's back! And Skye is leaving Mystic Falls..._


	28. Chapter 28

_Finally the long awaited first chapter in New Orleans!_

* * *

Chapter 28

I didn't wait around to see what answers Bonnie gave Elena. As soon as I heard her talking I knew it was time to go. Bonnie did exactly like she was supposed to, she called The Salvatore's to let them know about Elena "appearing" at her house. We were waiting and watching as they left and as soon as I knew for sure the house was empty Rebekah and I went in to grab my things. I asked her to take the last bit out to the car, I needed to do one more thing. First I went to Rayne's room and left her a letter just explaining that I needed to go and thought it would be easier to not do the whole goodbye thing.

Lastly I walked into Damon's room holding the letter I wrote him. Tears already staining my cheeks, I looked around trying to find somewhere that he would find it but Elena would not. I knew with her being awake she would be coming home with them and I could only imagine that they would be sharing a room. Just the thought of that made my heart hurt. After I found a spot I did something I shouldn't have I laid down on his bed, laying my head on his pillow wanting to take the smell in. I actually hadn't ever been on his bed before so I figured why not. I grabbed the shirt he had been wearing the day before and carried it out with me.

When Rebekah saw me she opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off, "Don't say a word."

I climbed into the passenger seat, laid my head back on the seat, placing my arms under my head with Damon's shirt between the seat and my face. I know it probably seemed a little crazy to steal his shirt but he was the first man I loved, I just needed something to comfort me.

We were about halfway to New Orleans when my phone rang for the first time. I felt my heart accelerate, and when I saw it was Rayne it kind of downed my mood. I don't know why I expected anyone else. I knew I should have answered the phone but I couldn't I knew if I talked to Rayne right then I'd lose it. Rayne must have gotten the hint because she text me almost immediately after my phone stopped ringing.

- _I can't believe you just left_

 _-I'm sorry I knew I wouldn't be able to leave if I waited_

 _-Why didn't you answer the phone?_

 _-Can't talk right now_

I hoped she would take that excuse because it's the only one I had

 _-When will you be able to?_

 _-I dunno, I'm not supposed to have my phone at all_

 _-Well I need to tell you something, I didn't want to do it like this though_

 _-What's going on?_

 _-Elena's back_

Even though I knew fully well that she was back it hurt seeing that, I kept rereading it and felt my eyes starting to water again.

 _-That's great_

 _-Don't lie to me, I know you don't think it is, did you know? Is that why you took off like that?_

I thought about it for a minute and decided I would use that, it would make it more believable.

 _-I did know, Bonnie called me as soon as she hung up with Damon. She thought I would want to know._

 _-I'm sorry_

 _-Why are you apologizing?_

 _-I know your already going through all this stuff and now with Elena being back, it can't be easy_

 _-It's not but I will get through it, you know me better than anyone, I'm pretty strong_

 _-Sometimes a little too strong_

We messaged each other for a while longer but eventually Rayne said she had a few errands to run. I kept thinking that the errands probably had something to do with Elena.

I ended up falling asleep not long after that. I knew I was pretty tired but it came on quickly and I didn't even stir until Rebekah was waking me up telling me we were there. I couldn't help but check my phone and the disappointment was apparent, I really had hoped Damon would have tried to contact me. Even though I didn't want to talk to him, it would have been nice that he tried.

"It isn't much but it's yours." Rebekah said noticing I was staring at the building.

"It's actually beautiful" I told her honestly.

The building was really pretty and as I looked around I noticed most of the building held that same beauty. It was so much different than Virginia.

"Not trying to rush you but we need to get off the street, I can't be seen with you." Rebekah seemed anxious.

"Sorry" I said as I grabbed some of my things and followed Rebekah.

When she opened the door to my new apartment I couldn't believe my eyes, it wasn't big like the boarding house had been but it had so much character, it looked like it had all been redone but it still had that old timey look to it. I knew I was gawking like an idiot but Rebekah didn't seem to mind. While I went and explored Rebekah was bringing in the rest of my stuff. As I walked around the apartment I noticed everything was already here, furniture, dishes, towels, the fridge was even stocked. I'm guessing Rebekah wouldn't have let me turn her down, I would have come to New Orleans willing or not.

Rebekah walked back over to me slowly, I knew it was time as much as I didn't want to do this I knew it was the only way. I believed I could trust Rebekah and this would tell me if I was wrong.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked me.

"It has to be done, like you said your brother is a very suspicious person, I believe that he'd try and compel me to tell him exactly why I am in New Orleans and I'd have no other option to tell him, vervain can only help so much." I said looking down at my necklace.

I unhooked it from under my hair, sat it on the floor next to me.

"You don't want me to take anything else away do you?" She asked knowing my heart was hurting for Damon.

I shook my head "I'm good but thank you, I need to remember exactly how I feel about Damon, I wouldn't be able to compare the two if I didn't."

Rebekah laughed "I didn't even think about that." She stood in front of me "Are you ready?"

I nodded.

She put her hands on each side of my face and stared right into my eyes "You will not remember anything you learned about Niklaus Mikaelson's involvement in the legend that has been passed through your family, you will not remember the fact that you may one day be able to destroy the whole vampire race or cure it of vampirism all together, you only remember that your adopted parents hid being a witch from you, they were afraid you wouldn't be able to handle the power, you also will not remember unlinking Elena and Bonnie or helping Bonnie wake her up, you had nothing to do with Elena being back, and lastly you will not remember meeting me."

She removed her hands from my face then she was gone.


	29. Chapter 29

_Thank you so much Adela for your comment, I'm glad you've stuck around with me :)_

 _And I'd also like to say thank you to the guest who reviewed also, glad that you are enjoying as well..._

* * *

Chapter 29

After sitting for a few hours I decided to go explore some, my mom mentioned that I would need to get a job so I thought hell I might as well start searching now. As I walked I couldn't help but stare at everything around, this place was so different than Virginia. After about an hour of walking and site seeing I noticed a nice little place had a help wanted sign in the window. As I approached the building it looked like it may have been closed but the door was unlocked so I let myself in.

"Hello" I shouted as I walked in the door.

A little girl who couldn't have been no older than 3 came running across the room and wrapped her arms around my legs. I looked down at her not knowing what to say.

"Umm hi" Was all that came out of my mouth.

"Your so purdy" She said with a big smile.

I couldn't help but smile "Thank you but I'm not nearly as pretty as you are."

I bent down so I could speak to her on her level.

She shook her head and dark hair shook all around her face. "What's yur name?"

"My name is Skye, what's yours?" I replied.

"I'm Hope" She chirped.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I said staring at the little girl.

"Hope where'd you run off to" I heard a voice coming from the back of the place.

"I'm here daddy" She was jumping up and down "And I made a friend."

I stood back up just in time for the little girl's dad to walk around the corner. I did not like the way he stared at me, it made my skin crawl.

"Hope get over here now." He ordered.

She looked upset then walked slowly to where her father stood. When she approached him, he knelt down "Go back to the office please, I need to have a word with your new friend."

I don't know what it was but in the pit of my stomach I was getting a very uneasy feeling, I almost felt like I was in danger.

Once he was sure his daughter was out of the room he walked to where I was standing. "What are you doing here?"

I opened my mouth to speak but for some reason I was at a loss in words. I could see in his eyes that he was pissed that I had come into his place and spoke to his daughter without him being present. Nice way to start making friends.

"I will ask you one more time and I expect an answer this time" He ordered "Why are you here?"

"Job.. Sign.." I cursed to myself in my head, I couldn't get anything out.

He looked puzzled "You're here about a job?"

I nodded.

His mood lightened a little. "How old are you?"

"18" I finally got something out that was understandable.

"Sorry but you must be 21 to work here, this is a bar." He said dismissing me.

I looked around and noticed it was a bar, I wasn't sure how I hadn't noticed that before.

"Give me a chance, like you follow every rule." I wasn't sure why I said that and by looking at the man's expression he hadn't expected it either.

"Hmm" He stood there staring at me for a moment "If anyone asks your 21, you showed me a fake ID"

"I can do that." I agreed.

"Can you start tonight?" His question threw me.

"Uh… Well I just moved in today but I guess if you really need someone… I guess I could." I really hadn't expected that.

"Alright be back at 6? Does that work?" He asked and when I nodded he said "You can go now."

I walked out completely confused by the whole situation that just happened. That was probably one of the oddest experiences I've ever had and that says a lot. I started walking then realized I had no clue how to get back to my apartment. I probably walked around for a good couple hours before finally seeing something familiar. When I finally saw my apartment building I let of a sigh of relief, I was starting to get worried I wasn't going to find it.

Once I was back inside I started going through my clothes trying to find something that would be considered, work attire. Then it hit me, I have no idea what work attire is, I've never worked a day in my life. I tried to remember what my mom would wear to work but all I could think of were suits and I didn't own one of them. After going through my clothes one more time I ended up going with a knee length black skirt and a button up white shirt. I was actually proud of myself once I was dressed looking in the mirror, I didn't look half bad. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and I was finished. Looking down at my feet I realized there was no way in hell I was going to be walking in them shoes so now I needed to find a taxi or something to take me to work.

I paid the taxi driver and stood outside of my new workplace. I looked up at the sign, Rousseau's. I took a deep breath, I couldn't help but feel nervous. I pulled open the door and noticed the place was still empty, I checked my phone it said it was 5 minutes until 6.

"Hello" I called out.

"I can't believe you actually came back" I heard but couldn't see the source.

When he walked into the room he stopped and stared at me for a minute "You clean up nice."

"Thanks, I think." Not really sure if that was supposed to be a compliment.

"Do you know anything about tending bar?" He asked me.

I shook my head.

"Of course you don't." He huffed. "Then why exactly did you want a job here?"

"It was the first place I seen a sign in the window." I told him honestly.

"Well at least your honest" He shook his head. "Follow me."

I did as he said and followed him behind the bar, he showed me where the draft was located, showed me how to operate it, which was easy enough. He started going over the different bottles of liquor but when he noticed that I seemed lost, he stopped talked.

He took a deep breath, "Well you can pour a shot right?"

I nodded that I could do and have done many times before.

"Ok well lets stick to that and simple drinks like if they ask for rum and coke you put one shot of rum and fill it up with coke, easy enough?" He asked.

"I think so." I hoped I wasn't way over my head here.

"Well I'm going to leave you to it, I have to get back to my daughter." He told me.

I started to freak out. "You're leaving me by myself?"

He laughed "Yep the only thing I ask is don't burn the place down."

"I think I can do that since I won't be cooking." I said not getting the comment about burning it down.

"Your good then, if I didn't need you right now I'd never do this but I refuse to let someone else watch my child when I am more than capable of doing it myself." He said without hesitation.

He wrote something down on a piece of paper sat it down in front of me "Here's my number, if you absolutely can't handle it then call but if your good I'll be back at closing to lock up."

After he walked out the door I looked down at the paper and noticed he had his number but there was no name.

* * *

 _I wanted to point out in the beginning of this she says her mom said she needed to find a job because right now she thinks her parents are the ones that sent her to New Orleans since she had Rebekah compel her memory of why she was really there... It'll go into the lie a little later just wanted to point out that's why she says that, didn't want the confusion._


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The first few hours at work went by pretty quickly, this place didn't see much business at least it didn't this night. In the first 3 hours of work I only had 2 customers and they were both drinking beer so I had no issues at all. It wasn't until around midnight that I had my first problem but it had nothing to do with my job. I had actually made a few mixed drinks and so far had had no complaints. I had a few customers seated at the tables and one at the bar. I couldn't help but notice he kept checking me out but I stayed professional, poured him his drinks and went about my business.

The customer at the bar had called me over again "Can I get two shots."

"Does it matter what?" I asked him.

"Nope you chose." He said with a smile.

I went to the bottles and out of habit picked up a bottle that had actually been one of my favorites. I poured the man two shots then put the bottle back. As I was getting ready to walk away he pushed one of the shots toward me.

"For you" He told me.

I smiled "Thank you but I can't, working right now."

"Oh come on, you know it's impolite to refuse a drink that someone has purchased for you." He said.

"I'm sorry but I really can't, this is my first day and I really can't afford to get fired." I told him politely.

"Oh you won't get fired, you wouldn't be the first one to do it, and honestly I think your boss would be upset if I called him and told him you refused your customer." I really wasn't sure what this man was up to but I wasn't liking it much.

"I really do appreciate the offer but I can't" I hoped this was the last time I had to refuse this man because it was starting to get on my nerves.

"How about I make you a deal, you take this one shot with me, I won't ask you again while I'm here tonight and I'll give you this for a tip" He said sliding a $100 bill across the bar.

I looked at him not understanding why he wanted me to drink this as bad as he did but for $100 I was having trouble telling him no again.

"So you're going to give me a $100 to take a shot with you?" I asked making sure I understood completely.

"Yep" He agreed.

I put my hand out for the money, once it was in my hand I put it in my pocket then downed the shot. I knew it wasn't a good idea to have a drink but I figured one shot wasn't likely to do much. I might feel it some since it had been awhile since that last time I had any kind of alcohol in my system but I couldn't imagine it would be that bad.

An hour went by and I was right the one shot hadn't knocked me off my feet or anything which was exactly what the man at the bar had expected. I knew he looked at me and saw some goody girl, he didn't have any clue what my past had been about. Once he realized he wasn't going to get anywhere he took off. About 1:30am the bar was completely empty again, except for me of course.

I was sitting there with the alcohol coursing through my body and all I could think about was Damon. I cursed myself for even thinking about him, I'm here trying to figure stuff out, I needed to leave him and his thoughts back in Mystic Falls but I couldn't seem to. I did the worst thing possible, I poured another shot and then another one. I knew better, I knew alcohol only intensified the things I was feeling. Before I knew it I was crying which just pissed me off.

I grabbed my phone and decided if I was going to be pissed off then he should be to.

 _-So what your girlfriend comes back and I just don't exist anymore, I thought you would have at least text me or something but why would you, you have what you want there, I knew it was never me, I don't know why I ever thought it was_

I smiled after I sent the text, not really sure why but it made me feel better. I decided feeling the way I was I wasn't going to serve any more people so I went ahead and locked up. When my phone rang it made me jump. I just stared at my phone when I saw the name, Damon was calling me and I didn't know what to do, I didn't know if I should answer it or ignore it. Finally I hit the green button.

"Can I help you?" I figured I'd start this off being a smart ass.

"Skye are you alright?" He sounded worried.

"I'm fine, do you need something?" I asked harshly.

"Your obviously not fine" He was quite for a minute "Why would you say that you don't exist, you know that's not true."

"Do I? I thought I would have at least got a, I can't believe you just left like that text" I took another shot "But no you know what I got, I got complete silence because that's how important I am."

"I thought you wanted your time, that's why I hadn't called you or anything." He sounded hurt.

"I don't care what I told you, if you really cared about me like you said, you wouldn't have been able to do it, you wouldn't have been able to know that I just left without saying goodbye and it not be tearing you up inside." I yelled.

"Who said anything about it not tearing me up inside, you're not the only one hurting" He yelled back.

"I bet you're really hurting now that you have your precious Elena back." Up until that point I was able to keep the tears in check but I couldn't anymore.

"That's not my fault, I didn't bring her back, I didn't do this" He pleaded with me to hear him to understand but I couldn't.

"I told you this would happen but you just kept pushing it, it didn't matter how many times I told you because it wouldn't be your heart that got broken, it wouldn't be you that fell apart, it wouldn't be you that would feel like they had a hole in their chest." I sniffled.

"Skye calm down baby, you have to know that your heart isn't the only one that's breaking but it was your choice to leave, you chose that not me." He was trying to calm me down but all it did was piss me off more.

"Like I've had a choice in anything I've done, every minute of my life has been planned I'm supposed to do what everyone wants me to but you know what Damon, screw you and screw my family, I don't give a shit anymore, I trusted you all… Rayne betrayed me from the beginning, my parents lied from the beginning, Bonnie did what she was told even though it also meant lying to me, and then there's you, the one who always did tell me the truth but in the end didn't give a damn about me either." I was finally done, I was done trying to be the person everyone wanted me to be.

I hung up the phone, not letting him have a chance to respond. He called back immediately but I hit ignore. I poured myself one more shot then downed it. When I turned around I knew I was in trouble, my new boss was standing behind me and I knew I looked like a hot mess.

* * *

 _Skye's first time drinking in months hadn't done any good for her... Did nothing more but got her in trouble!  
_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

He stood there and stared at me for a good 5 minutes and hadn't said a word. Every time my phone rang he looked like he got more and more pissed. Finally he put his hand out and I immediately handed him my phone. I couldn't believe it when he actually answered it.

"Skye is not available to come to the phone right now so do me a favor and stop calling." He hung up immediately not letting Damon put a word in.

"I'm guessing that was your boyfriend?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I'm taking it you guys had a messy breakup?"

"Something like that." I replied.

"Look I can't have stuff like that in here and I can't have you drinking, I took this place over for someone who was really special to me and I won't have you making me lose it." He scolded.

"I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't have drank anything, I have a history with that stuff and not a good one." I wasn't sure why I opened up about that.

"I appreciate you helping me out tonight but I don't think this is going to work out." He said which instantly turned my mood again.

"What… No… I can do this, I need this job, you don't understand I have to have some kind of money coming in, I don't have anyone here to help me, it's just me." I pleaded with him.

"I really don't see how that's my problem" He said coldly.

"Really? You are really going to be an asshole about this?" I yelled at him.

"Child I don't know you, you come in here, first I do you a favor by hiring you even though your underage, against my better judgement, then I come back to find that you've been drinking my liquor that you obviously haven't paid for and are fighting with your boyfriend." He said obviously not happy.

I took all the cash I had in my pockets and threw it at him, "Here you want some money for what I've drunk? That should cover it, its every last penny I have."

He gathered all the money up that I threw and tried to hand it back to me but I wouldn't take it, if he wanted to play the asshole card I could to. Finally he grabbed ahold of my arm and pretty much drug me to him, taking the money and shoving it back in my pocket. Once the money was secured in my pocket he pulled his hand away but he didn't move.

Finally I had enough, he wasn't going to move so I guess that meant I had to. I attempted to step around him but my foot got caught on something and I started to fall, if he wouldn't have been so close I would have definitely fell to the ground. Instead I ended up with my arms wrapped around this man I had just met and his around me. My brain kept telling me I was now balanced enough to stand on my own again but for some reason I didn't let go of him. I just stood there staring in his eyes. I don't know if it was the alcohol coursing through my body or the anger I held inside for Damon but it was making me do things that I haven't done in a while and now was no exception. I pressed my body against his and put my lips to his. At first he seemed like he was going to push me away but something changed in him, he relaxed then kissed me back.

I was so lost in the moment that I never once felt that this was wrong, I never once thought I shouldn't be doing this. Before I knew what was happening, he pulled me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist then he had me pinned to the wall. Our mouths never leaving the others. I will never forget the next moment, the moment when we actually connected. It happened so fast even if I wanted to stop it I don't think I could have. I had been with my fair share of boys but never once had been with someone like this man. There was nothing gentle about our time together but I hadn't expected anything different. I had a feeling this man didn't do anything more than what we were doing right then.

I didn't know how much time had passed but looking outside, I knew it had been hours. The sun had just started coming up, it was going to be light soon, which meant I needed to get dressed. I started looking for my clothes having no idea where I had taken them off at. Once I had my shirt and skirt back on I looked back at the man I had just spent the night with.

"Please tell me you're not married." I was finally starting to feel the guilt.

"Oh so now you decide to ask questions" He chuckled "No I'm not married."

I wasn't sure if he would answer my question or not, he just seemed like a type of person who didn't speak about their private life at all.

"Girlfriend?"

He shook his head.

"Thank god." At least that made me feel a little better.

It took me a minute to find my shoes but once I had them on I grabbed my purse and looked at my phone. I had 15 missed calls from Damon and 10 missed texts. I took a deep breath trying not to let him put me back in a bad mood already.

"Why can't guys take a hint?" I said out loud to myself mostly.

"Boyfriend troubles again?" I turned around to just in time to see him putting his shirt back on.

"He's not my boyfriend, actually he had a girlfriend the entire time I knew him, she was… away. I guess you can say." I didn't know why I told him any of this "But he made it seem like it didn't matter, that he cared more for me but the minute she came back he dropped everything, everyone did. No one can ever compare to perfect Elena."

"Where are you from?" He asked sounding interested.

"Originally I was from Franklin Virginia but moved to an even smaller town called Mystic Falls in Virginia, that's where I've been the last 6 months but I had to get out of there, it seemed like the longer I stayed the more miserable I became." That wasn't completely the truth but since no one was ever honest with me there how could I be happy.

"So this boyfriend of yours, what did you say his name was?" Now I was starting to get suspicious, why was he asking so many questions?

"Why?" I asked.

"Just trying to get to know you love." He smiled "Just wondering if you need me to go beat someone's ass."

I looked at him not knowing if that was the truth but decided it wouldn't hurt. "His name is Damon."

In a blink of an eye he had ahold of me and had me up against the wall again. This time is wasn't so nice and actually hurt a little.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"There is no way that you came from Mystic Falls and don't know who I am." He said with a snarl "So let me ask you why are you in New Orleans and why did you find yourself here asking me for a job?"

"I'm sorry but I have no idea who you are" I told him trying to loosen his grip "I told you I needed a job, you were the only place I seen with a help wanted sign."

"Liar" He shouted "This can't be a coincidence."

I stood there not saying a word, obviously this man was pissed off at the world now and I had something to do with that.

"Let me ask you an easier question then" He said with a wicked smile "Do you know what your boyfriend and his family are?"

That shocked me, I hadn't figured he'd ask anything like that. Unsure what to do I just nodded.

"So let me get this straight you know about what they are but you don't know who I am?" He sounded like his pride was broken.

"How would I know who you are, I don't even know your name." I finally said starting to get irritated.

He gave me a look that I was having a hard time figuring out. Then finally he said "I'm Niklaus Mikaelson."

I just stared at him, he couldn't be serious. There was no way that out of everyone in New Orleans I just happened to run into him. I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe. My heart felt like it was about to pound out of my chest.

"So you do know me after all." Was the last thing I remembered hearing before I passed out.

* * *

 _So I have to know what do you think? Obviously we knew it was Klaus from the moment she met him but what do you think about when she finally realized who she had just hooked up with?  
_

 _I hope no one hates me for having Skye have some kind of relationship with Klaus as well. But for her to find out her true path she needs to explore both of these paths. But as you can tell the relationships she has with them are completely different._


	32. Chapter 32

_I know I usually wait a couple days before posting more but I'm feeling giving right now lol_

 _I will actually be going on vacation come this Friday so I won't be updating for a little over a week, so I figured I'd give you a little extra before I leave..._

 _Adela you rock for always reviewing, it makes me want to upload faster_

* * *

Chapter 32

When I woke up I was in defense mode but there was no one around. I looked around just realizing that I had no idea where I was. Last thing I remember was passing out at Rousseau's after finding out that the man I had just hooked up with was none other than Niklaus Mikaelson. I stood up and made my way to the door, surprised to see it was unlocked. I slowly opened the door and looked in the hallway to see that it was also empty. I knew that it was probably a trap but figured it was better than just sitting and waiting in the room. I was halfway down the hall when the door right in front of me opened and when I saw the grinning little girl behind the door I couldn't help but smile as well.

"You came to see me." Hope said loudly as she ran to me and jumped in my arms.

She wouldn't let me put her down so I held her on my hip, "Hey Hope do you know where your daddy is?"

"Uha" was all she said.

"Do you think you can tell me where he is?" I asked softly.

She huffed "He's downstairs but he never wants to play."

"I'm sorry baby but I really need to talk to him." I told her hoping to not make her upset.

She stuck her lip out which I had to admit was the cutest thing I've ever seen. "Go that way." She said pointing.

I tried to put her down again but once again she wouldn't allow me.

"Carry me please, I need to see daddy to." She begged.

"Oh alright" I smiled.

I walked with her attached to my hip, once I found the steps my heart started beating fast again.

Hope looked at me strangely "Do you like my daddy?"

"Huh?" Her question threw me.

She didn't respond. "That way." She finally said.

As I walked into the room, I had three pair of eyes on me.

"Put her down" I heard come from a very angry Klaus.

"I've tried she won't let me." I told him the truth.

He walked over to us, not taking his eyes off of me.

"Come here." He put his hands up to his daughter.

She shook her head "No."

"Hope" Klaus said loudly.

She started pouting "I don't know how you like him, he's a meany."

I saw a flash of hurt cross Klaus's face for just a moment before he took Hope from my arms.

He sat her down, "I need you to go back to your room and grab your bag, your mom is on her way to get you."

As soon as she was out of the room he looked back at me "Sit, we will talk as soon as my daughter is gone."

He walked out of the room and left me with the other two. I was guessing the other two were his siblings, Elijah and Rebekah.

"Well it appears I have gotten myself into a little bit of trouble." I said with a light laugh trying to lighten the mood.

About a half hour later the doorbell rang, I couldn't take my eyes off the door. Rebekah opened the door and a very pretty woman walked in, I seen right away that Hope resembled her. She smiled at the two Mikaelson's who were watching me then walked past, I was guessing to go get her daughter. A few minutes later the three of them walked back through.

The woman stopped and looked at me, "Are you alright?"

I hadn't expected her to even acknowledge me "Yea I'm fine, why do you ask because I'm just a little human girl in a house full of not just any vampires but the Original Vampires?"

She gave me a confused look.

"Sorry I say stupid things when I'm nervous." I told her.

She turned and looked at Klaus "why do you have her here?'

"It doesn't matter Hayley, take her and go." Klaus said dismissing her.

Hayley looked like she was about to say something but I interrupted, "I really am alright, I actually just started working for Klaus yesterday, he asked me to swing by here today to finish filling out papers since he had Hope."

Hayley seemed to relax and I couldn't help but notice Klaus was staring at me. Hayley picked Hope up and walked out the door.

"So can I hope that scored me some points?" I said as soon I was alone with the three Originals.

Klaus walked over to his siblings "Why would you tell her that?"

"So she would take Hope and leave, if she thought there was a problem here I'm just guessing she would have probably tried to intervene and Hope doesn't need to see any of that. I've heard stories about the famous Niklaus Mikaelson and I know you do what you want to do, it doesn't matter who's around." I told him and the others.

"You honestly think I would have hurt you in front of my daughter?" My accusation obviously pissed him off.

I kept my mouth closed not knowing what to say, I didn't want to dig myself a bigger hole.

"Why are you in New Orleans?" He finally asked after he realized I wasn't going to answer the first question.

"I was left an apartment from someone in my family, my aunt or cousin" I told them "My parents didn't think Mystic Falls was a good match for me and when they found out that I was left this place they pretty much forced me to move out here."

"And if we ask your friends in Mystic Falls will they back up your story." He asked.

"Please don't, none of them know where I moved to." I said with a hint of sadness in my voice.

Klaus looked at me like he didn't believe me. "I can't seem to believe that none of your little pals know where you moved to."

"Seriously you can't believe that, not even after last night" Now it was my turn to get a little pissed off "Why in the hell would I want any of them to know where I'm at. Elena Gilbert is the center of that town and now that she's back her and Damon are back to being the best loved couple ever and every last one of them bow down to the both of them."

I didn't mean to get that upset but once I started thinking about Damon and Elena it all just poured out.

"Elena is back?" Elijah asked me.

"Yea I guess she showed up at Bonnie's the other night, I never actually got to see her though, Bonnie called me to let me know." I paused "I took off while they were all distracted."

"Why would you do that?" He asked me puzzled.

I sighed "Because I had been kind of seeing Damon."

A look of understanding crossed Elijah's face.

"And how'd you end up in Klaus's bar?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't know, like I told him, I was walking around looking for a job and his just happened to be the only place I seen with a sign saying they needed some help." I told her and everyone else in the room.

"Oh well that kind of sounds like fate to me." Rebekah stated. I didn't understand what she meant by that exactly but I was hoping that meant that she was on my side.

* * *

 _I finally explained in this chapter how Skye believed she ended up in New Orleans since she doesn't remember the actual reason as of right now._


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

I had been at the Mikaelson's for a few hours now. Rebekah tried to talk her brother into just letting me go but Klaus wasn't having any part in that. He wouldn't let me go until he was ready and obviously he wasn't yet.

"If you're going to keep me here I'd really appreciate something to eat." I told no one specific.

It was Rebekah who answered though, "The fridge is in there, help yourself."

I looked to Klaus just to see if he'd object to me eating. Once he didn't say anything I got up and walked into the kitchen. I was rummaging through the fridge when I heard someone walk up behind me.

I turned around to see Elijah staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

"There's something about you, I don't know what it is exactly, but you seem very familiar." The way he was looking at me kind of scared me.

"Well I know until today I hadn't met you, I think I'd remember something like that." I went back to the fridge.

He didn't say anything else but I could feel him staring at me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

I turned around, "I get it, you guys don't trust easy, well at all but there has to be a way I can prove to you that I'm telling the truth, I just turned 18 and I really don't want to die."

Elijah just stared, finally he said "What makes you think we'd kill you?"

I snorted "Really? It's the Mikaelson way of things, isn't it? If you don't agree with something or if someone says the wrong thing, you just kill them."

"Wow you think highly of us." He replied.

Then it hit me, the Mikaelson family is not one that you want to have on your bad side and I felt like I was doing exactly that.

I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that, I've just had bad experiences with your kind."

"I can tell." I couldn't tell what he was thinking by the way he was looking at me.

I finally found me a couple things to snack on. It wasn't much so I really hoped this wasn't my last meal. Elijah made his way back to his siblings. Once I finished my snacks I walked back into the room where the Originals stood, they automatically stopped talking as I walked into the room.

"Oh don't let me disturb you guys." I said sarcastically.

Rebekah walked over to me "We have decided were going to let you go."

"What?" I couldn't help ask, I hadn't expected that they were just going to let me go.

"We have discussed this and we decided as a family that this is what's for the best, you will continue to work at Klaus's bar" My eyes went to Klaus automatically and noticed that he didn't look very happy about that decision "And we will be keeping tabs on you, so if you are here for another reason, we will know."

I took a deep breath, "There is one more thing."

I had all three of pairs of eyes on me. I couldn't believe I was going to share this information but if I wanted to learn more about the witch in me I needed to see the witches here. And if I went to see the witches, they would know and then think I was keeping things from them.

"Any day now," Rebekah said impatiently.

"Uh… I'm uh… kind of a witch to." I held my breath knowing this was going to cause problems.

"I knew there was something about you," Elijah was the first to respond.

"So you have already lied to us." Klaus stated.

"No I didn't lie, it just didn't get brought up" I took a breath "Well if it makes you feel any better I'm pretty amateur, actually only found out about 6 months ago."

"That's why you went to Mystic Falls?" Klaus putting the dots together.

I nodded, "My parents thought it would be best if I had someone help me practice, so they sent me to Bonnie."

"Then why did they turn around and send you here?" Elijah asked.

"Well not everyone was as honest as they seemed to be there, they could tell I wasn't happy and they really wanted me away from Damon." I tried to not sound bitter when I said his name. "And as you know there is a large amount of witches around here so they thought it would be a better fit to be around more of my own kind and less of your kind."

"You're doing a good job with that one." Klaus stated.

"Yea they'd be so proud, the only people I've met in this town so far are the exact thing they wanted me to get away from" I knew I sounded down, I just remembered all the times I disappointed my parents.

I just happened to look at Klaus at the exact moment that he looked away. I hadn't really had time to think about what happened the night before, well this morning. I had seriously hooked up with Klaus Mikaelson, I can't even figure out how something like that happened. I know I was a new witch and all but I would have thought I would have had a feeling or something about him not being human.

My heart felt heavy, I knew me and Damon were going through this thing right now because of Elena but I kept wondering in the back of my mind if we would still end up together. The one thing that I was able to offer him was that I had never been with someone from the supernatural world, but now I don't even have that to hold out for him. I felt myself starting to get emotional but pushed it back down, I wouldn't let Damon get me down, not right now anyway.

When Klaus looked back at me I was still staring, it startled me to say the least. I hadn't meant to still be staring, I just got lost in thought about Damon.

Finally he said, "You need to leave, now before I change my mind."

I just stood there, "I hate to even ask this but can someone give me a ride home?"

Klaus just stared, obviously not believing that I had actually asked that.

"I will" I heard Rebekah say.

"Thank you" I told her appreciably.

She didn't give me a response just started walking and I guess that was my que to follow her.


	34. Chapter 34

_I cant begin to say how awesome you are Adela for the continued reviews. I'm glad your sticking with me :)_

 _Ok I decided to do a POV for Rayne in this chapter so you all can see what's happening back in Mystic Falls._

* * *

Chapter 34

 _Rayne POV_

I still couldn't believe that Elena was back and Skye was gone. Everything that had happened over the last two days was a blur. When Bonnie called Damon he was freaking out, he couldn't believe that Elena had just woke up, it was like it was a miracle. I couldn't help but think it was awful funny how Skye kept making comments about the possibility of it happening then it did. I honestly didn't think she was the one responsible but I couldn't help but think it was because of her that it happened.

I spoke to Bonnie on a few occasions when Elena and Damon weren't around and we had been throwing around the idea that maybe because Damon had finally started moving on from Elena that it somehow affected the curse. Of course we would probably never know the real source but everyone seemed to be happy enough about her being awake.

It was obvious that Damon was having a hard time, Elena had been the love of his life but the last 2 ½ years without her changed him. But that wasn't anything compared to the way he changed when he met Skye, I knew right away that there was something there but I never thought they'd actually act on it. Skye had changed so much since she moved to Mystic Falls and all to the better but in my opinion Damon wasn't a good choice for her. I knew better than anyone the love him and Elena shared. I would have liked for it to have worked out but now with Elena being back they will never get that chance.

I woke up to Damon destroying things last night/this morning. I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't open up to me but by his actions I had a feeling he had finally talked to Skye. He was really upset and it made me happy that Bonnie had talked Elena into staying with her right now because I don't know if Damon could handle having her here right now.

Just when I didn't think things could get any worse for Damon, he slammed open my door and when I saw him, it scared me. He didn't look like himself at all.

"Are you alright?" I asked him worriedly.

"Did you know?" Damon shouted.

"Did I know what?" I asked confused.

"Did you know she went to New Orleans?" He was losing it.

"Who went to New Orleans? Skye?" I wasn't following.

"Yes your best friend, the girl you've spent every day with for the last 4 years" He was yelling.

It couldn't be true, she wouldn't have went to New Orleans. Why would she lie to us, he must have been misinformed.

I shook my head having a hard time finding my words "Why do you think she's there?"

"I know she is, you remember this morning when you asked me what was wrong." He paused "Well we had gotten into it, we had a big argument and she hung up on me, I kept trying to call her back but she wouldn't answer but finally someone did but it wasn't her, it was a man, I recognized the voice but didn't put two and two together until I got a phone call from Klaus Mikaelson asking me why my girlfriend was in New Orleans snooping around."

My mouth dropped, why would she be around the Mikaelson's, was she trying to get herself killed.

"I didn't know." I promised him. "How did he know you two were... Well whatever you two are? Has she talked to him?"

Damon's mood went even darker. That was obviously something I shouldn't have asked.

"He implied that they had hooked up." Damon obviously believed him.

"Have you talked to her?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "She still won't call me back."

I didn't know what to say to my brother, he was hurting there was no doubt in that but these last two days he's been here falling right back into his relationship with Elena. I wasn't saying he didn't have a reason to be upset but he had no right to be mad at her.

"She'll call you when she's ready to talk." It was the only advice I had for him.

I walked past him and out of the house. I took my phone and sent Skye a text that told her to call me ASAP, it was an emergency. To my surprise my phone rang a few minutes later.

"Hey can you talk?" I asked as soon as I picked up the phone.

"Yea for a few minutes, what's up?" She asked.

"Where are you?" I figured the best thing to do was get straight to it.

"You know I can't tell you that." She said.

"Ok well then I guess I'll just ask, are you in New Orleans?" I came out with it.

There was silence.

"I'll take that as a yes." I couldn't believe she wouldn't tell me.

"How'd you find out?" She asked.

"I guess your new buddy Klaus called Damon." I figured I might as well get into that with her as well.

"You've got to be kidding me, what did he say? Rayne what did he tell Damon?" She was frantic.

"That you two hooked up." I knew it was true before I even said it.

Skye was quiet, I almost thought for a second that she hung up before I heard a sniffle.

"So you did then?" I asked.

"It wasn't like that, well of course it was, but I didn't know who he was." She told me.

"What do you mean you didn't know who he was?" I asked confused.

"He's my new boss, I hadn't realized that it was Klaus until after the fact… I kind of umm… I got drunk Rayne… I don't know if Damon told you about our fight but it happened after that… I was an emotional wreck and drunk as hell, he was there, and things happened." I could hear the disappointment in her voice, she had done so well when she moved to Mystic Falls but the moment she leaves she starts falling apart again.

"Why are you there?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I needed to be on my own, there were so many distractions there and I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to come to my full potential" She sighed "There are covens of witches here Rayne, I thought maybe they'd help me, but now that I'm already connected with the Mikaelson's I'm afraid they won't even give me a chance now."

I hated that I actually started feeling jealous that she wanted to be on her own, I get it she needed to do her thing but I didn't want to be shut out.

"They'd be stupid if they judged you based on that, I know you Skye and you don't give up, show them that and they'll see how special you are." As much as I hated her being in New Orleans I figured the faster she got her stuff done the faster I could get my best friend back.

Once I hung up the phone I turned around and seen Damon standing at the front door. I should have known he'd be listening.

"So it's true then." Was all he said to me then he was gone.

* * *

 _So Klaus spilled the beans to Damon huh?_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 _Skye POV_

After I hung up with Rayne I lost it, I couldn't believe Klaus would do that. Did I really make that bad of an impression on him that he'd want to do something so horrible? I wouldn't have kept this from Damon if we did end up trying to work things out but I didn't feel now was the right time. We were trying to figure out other things right now, adding to our problems wasn't good.

I let my feelings get the best of me, so I did something very stupid. I found the piece of paper Klaus had written his number on and decided he needed to answer for what he did. I went to my messages and put the number in. I typed my address then put, _get your ass here now, I think we need to have a little chat. -Skye_

I didn't get a response back but I wasn't surprised. I knew he wasn't going to be very happy about the message but I could care less.

About a half hour later there was a knock at the door, it actually startled me. I stood staring at the door kind of freaking out.

"Open the damn door," Klaus shouted.

I hesitated for a moment longer than slowly opened the door. I just stared at the man standing in front of me. Was I insane to have him come to my apartment?

"You called me here, so you better start talking girl." He was angry as I suspected he would do.

"Why don't you come in Klaus." I really hadn't thought this through but I knew it was stupid inviting him into my place.

I think I shocked him, he wasn't expecting an invite. He walked in shutting the door behind him.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked obviously stalling.

"No I don't want anything to drink, you better start talking before I take something I bet you're not offering." Klaus said referencing to my blood.

I huffed "Why did you call Damon?"

He smirked "what he didn't like our chat?"

"How could you, not only did you tell him where I was but you told him about us." The anger was starting to rise again.

"What are you so angry about, that boy was nothing but baggage from your life before, obviously you're here for a reason and that reason doesn't include him." Klaus stated.

I just stared at him, "did you ever stop and think maybe the reason I'm here is because of him?'

"Is that what you're telling yourself?" He responded.

"Why do you act like you know everything? You don't know me and you don't know why I do the things I do." He was starting to get under my skin and I wasn't liking it much.

He stepped closer to me, "Wanna bet?"

I didn't say a word, I hated to admit that I was a little terrified right then and I didn't want him to know.

"You're like an open book, only a blind person wouldn't be able to see exactly what you're about" He smirked "You try to be good and make the right decisions but obviously that's not you, has your history shown you nothing, you like things exciting and wild, not plain and boring."

"Just because I like things exciting and wild doesn't mean a damn thing, I am good, yea I've made some poor decisions, the worst standing right in front of me but my mistakes don't make me they just make me stronger and help guide me in the right direction." When the words left my mouth I knew I meant them and that was something I needed to get myself to see, I knew I had made some huge mistakes in my life but I was working past that.

"Ouch, mistake huh?" He acted like he was hurt by my words. "It doesn't matter how much of a mistake you think it was, you will never forget it."

I couldn't believe he just said that. "Your right I won't, I will always remember that night as a reminder what to not do going forward."

He smirked, "Oh that's where you're wrong love, that won't be the last time, mark my word."

He headed toward the door just before he walked out he said "And before I forget I'll need you to work tonight, I expect you there by 6."

I stood there in complete shock as I watched the door shut behind him. He infuriated me, he turned this whole visit around and I still didn't have my answer, I still had no idea why he called Damon. It didn't make any sense to me.

My plan was just to say screw Klaus and not go back to the bar but after thinking about it for a little while I realized that would be a stupid move. I had already screwed up since I arrived in New Orleans and pissing off an Original vampire wasn't something I wanted to add to that list. I figured the only thing I could do is play nice, I didn't have to like it but I had to do it. I felt it was the only choice.

I thought about trying to call Damon but I knew it would be a mistake. I hated to admit it but maybe this had to be done, maybe Klaus doing what he did would actually work in my favor. I needed him to be back with Elena, I needed to know if what he had with her was still there. If he didn't give it a real chance with her then I would never know if he was truly over her. I know it will hurt if he ends up choosing her but it would be better now than if we would have actually gave it a go and I would have gotten more involved.

I got ready for work dressing a little more casual this time, knowing I would need to go shopping sometime soon. My plan was just to ignore Klaus only speaking to him when I needed to and I hoped like hell that would work. I knew how dangerous he was and I knew how short tempered I was, us working together could turn out horrible, for both of us.

When I walked in he was behind the bar getting things set up. I just gave him a little nod then went into the office to put my things up. When I turned around he was standing right in front of me.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to show." He said seriously.

"I thought about it but honestly I made pretty good money last night" I shrugged "And I thought it would be a good idea to not piss off the vampire that I just invited into my house."

I didn't let him respond, I walked past him, walking to the bar. I finished setting up the bar and to my surprise he didn't leave this time. He sat down at the bar and watched me. Which wasn't creepy or anything. I suspected he was worried to leave me here alone again after my breakdown yesterday. Which I had to admit I didn't mind him sticking around at least I knew if it got busy I wouldn't be alone.


	36. Chapter 36

_I want to give a big thank you Adela and first time reviewer militato123 for your comments :) You guys are awesome._

 _This will be my last update for a little over a week so I am going to post 3 more chapter today, I hope you enjoy._

 _militato123, there will be more Klaus chapters to come, but there's a few before there's any Skye/Klaus chapters but there are some coming..._

* * *

Chapter 36

I looked around my apartment and loved that it was finally feeling like home. I had been in New Orleans for almost 2 months now and it had been quite the adventure. Thankfully Klaus had backed off and wasn't being a complete ass anymore, he had me working five nights at Rousseau's which I didn't mind at all. It kept me busy and the money was actually pretty good. I had finally gotten myself a car so no more walking or taking a taxi everywhere, which I was really excited about.

I was keeping in contact with Rayne almost daily, I knew I put our friendship in a weird place when I decided to move here without telling her but I think we had finally moved past that. She kept me updated on what was happening in Mystic Falls, even though I really didn't want to know details about Damon I still needed to know how he was. I know it was my choice not to ever call him but that didn't mean I didn't care. I kept telling myself I did it for him but I was starting to think more and more every day that I actually did it for me, I was afraid if we talked I'd have hope, hope that one day we could be together. I've started seeing things in a new light here, and it made me see the truth. Damon and Elena were meant to be together and the sooner I could admit that the sooner I could move past it.

Today was the day that would tell me if it was worth coming to New Orleans, today was the day that I was finally going to speak with the witches. I felt horrible because I have been here for as long as I have and I've kept my distance. Honestly if I wasn't working I was by myself, I had been practicing a lot, trying to better myself. Since my witchcraft was the reason I came here I knew I needed to advance, there was no other option.

I walked through the cemetery and automatically I felt at peace, I knew this was sacred ground. I was told this was where I would find the witches of the French Quarter, I just hoped they wanted to be found. I didn't want to be disrespectful so I didn't move any further into the cemetery, I sat on one of the stone benches and waited. I didn't know how I knew it but that's what I was supposed to do.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed but when I finally saw a man walk toward me I felt the connection immediately. I knew this was where I was supposed to be I just hoped the coven felt the same. I stood as he came near.

He extended his hand to me "Hello I'm Vincent Griffith, I am the Regent for the 9 covens in New Orleans."

I shook his hand and couldn't help but look in amazement "You have 9 covens in New Orleans?"

He nodded "Yes we do."

"I'm sorry I'm just so new to this whole being a witch thing and up until today I had only met one other witch." I was a nervous wreck.

"We have been waiting for you Skye, we've known you were here for a while but we wanted to allow you to make the first move." He said so smoothly.

That surprised me "I'm sorry I've been trying to work up the nerve but I kept falling short."

"No need to apologize, you are here now." Vincent started walking so I followed.

He didn't talk while we walked which was ok with me. We walked up to a building he opened the door and motioned for me to go so I do. As soon as I walked through the door I noticed that we were no longer alone, there was about a half dozen people standing there. I looked at each of them knowing right away that they were also witches.

"Skye I'd like you to meet part of the French Quarter coven." Vincent said from behind me.

I have never felt anything like what I felt right then. I felt like these people were my family, even though I had just met them. One women in particular caught my eye, I stared at her, and there was something familiar about her. I knew I had never seen her before but I felt like I knew her. She noticed immediately that I was staring at her but she never made a move, never said a word, she just let me go through everything that was rushing through my head. I don't know what made me come to the conclusion but I knew we were family, I knew she was somehow related to me but not like Bonnie was.

"Are we related?" I finally asked her.

She looked to Vincent for conformation before she said anything, he gave a small nod then she walked closer to me. She took me by my hand and started walking, she walked past the other witches into another room.

"Please have a seat." She said sweetly.

I went and sat in one of the chairs not taking my eyes off her, I wasn't sure why but I felt like if I lost sight of her then she'd disappear.

"I wasn't sure if you'd know, it's been a long time and with you not having your powers until you were almost 18 I didn't know how advanced you'd be by now." She told me.

"So we are then?" I asked not sure exactly if that's what she was saying.

"Yes we are" She told me but nothing more.

"So you've known I've been here this whole time and you never came to see me?" It kind of hurt my feelings that I've had a relative here and had no idea.

She looked like she was trying to find the right words before she continued. "I did come see you, you just didn't know it."

I wasn't expecting her response. "But why would you do that? Why wouldn't you have just came and talked to me."

"I couldn't, I was not allowed to approach you" She sighed "I wasn't even supposed to have went and seen you but I couldn't help it, I had to see you."

I was starting to think there was a lot more here that I didn't understand yet, she seemed awful emotional for someone who was just my relative. Then it hit me, I knew exactly who she was, my eyes started tearing up. I couldn't believe it, it couldn't be true.

"Are you…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

She didn't take her eyes off me, "I am your mother."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

I couldn't believe it, my birth mother was still alive and I have met her. I never thought I'd say them words, up until about 10 months ago I didn't even know I was adopted and now I have met my other mother. My head was spinning, I had spent pretty much all day with my birth mother and her coven but now I was headed to work and all I could think about was I really didn't want to go in. I didn't want to leave the witches. I ended up being late to work and Klaus made sure to let me know that he knew.

"You know when I tell you to be here at a specific time, I expect you to be here at that time, not a minute later." He had an attitude.

"You know what Klaus, bite me." I said with a smile and walked away from him.

I was in too good of a mood to let him get me down. As the customers started coming in I put all my attention into them not paying attention to anything else. As the night grew later the customers grew drunker, which was a regular occurrence. Thankfully the night went off without a hitch, we didn't have anyone get to out of control, and we didn't have to kick anyone out so it was a pretty good night.

Klaus went to the office to start on the paperwork and I went to lock up. When I reached the door I realized there was a young man standing there.

"I'm sorry but were closed." I told him nicely.

He gave me a wicked smile, "Oh I know you are."

He shoved me back into the bar then shut the door behind him. He walked closer to me which in turn made me walk further back into the bar.

"So you're the new witch in town huh?" He said like he knew me.

I didn't answer him.

"Why don't you run back in there and tell Klaus that there's someone here to see him." He ordered.

"What, you don't say please" I don't know what tempted me to be a smartass but he didn't like it much.

"Now witch" He was furious now.

I don't know what I was thinking but I didn't move, "Now that wasn't very nice, I was just asking you to be polite, no need to be such an ass."

"No wonder he keeps you around here, you sure are something else." He had me up against the wall in a flash, he had his hand around my throat.

I wasn't scared and that confused me. "I suggest you remove your hand, I won't ask you a second time."

He just laughed. "Was that supposed to be a threat?"

I felt the power swirling inside of me, I chanted " _Lec tare sel viper"_

He went flying through the air and landed on one of the tables crashing through it. I ran over to him as quickly as I could, grabbed a piece of the wooden table that he broke when he crashed into it. I had the makeshift stake held above his body about to shove it through his heart until I felt a hand on mine and slowly take the piece of wood from my hand.

I turned around to see Klaus standing behind me. "What are you doing?"

Klaus let out a light laugh, "As fun as that was to watch I can't let you stake my little brother."

I looked at him confused then looked back at the vampire laying on the ground, "Really another Mikaelson?"

Klaus nodded.

"What an ass, what is wrong with your family?" I asked him, not expecting an answer.

The vampire starting coughing then finally started moving, once he was back to his feet he smiled at me, "Not bad for a newbie."

"So what, do you just randomly go around pissing off witches?" I asked him.

He chuckled "No I've heard a lot about you, so I wanted to see for myself what you were all about."

I wasn't really sure what to think about him knowing about me, since he was a Mikaelson I could only imagine his siblings were the ones doing the talking but why. I didn't know if I should feel threatened at this point, the only thing going through my mind right then was Klaus put him up to this. For some reason he was testing me, trying to see how much power I actually had.

"Anyway I'm Kol and if anyone asks this went a completely different way, I didn't just get my ass handed to me by a girl." Kol said with a smile.

I noticed Klaus hadn't said anything since he stopped me from staking his brother so I turned to him and said "You getting scared?"

He raised his eyebrows, "of what, you?"

I snorted "you don't have to be afraid to admit it, I won't feel any less about you."

Kol laughed which pissed Klaus off. "At least she didn't take me down."

"Calm down, I was just kidding." I patted him on the back "Now if you don't need me anymore I'm gonna go, you boys can clean that mess up."

I walked back into the office and grabbed my stuff, when I walked out I walked right into Klaus.

"Who do you think you are, telling me what you're doing?" He was enraged.

I just stared at him not wanting to give him satisfaction of an answer I stepped beside him and continued to walk. He grabbed ahold of me and pulled me back to him, not being gentle at all.

"Let go of me Klaus, I'm sorry if I bruised your ego but you don't put your hands on me." I knew I lived in Mikaelson territory but they don't own me and Klaus can't go around doing whatever he wanted to.

He didn't take his eyes off me but he did release me. As soon as his hand was off my arm I took off without looking back. I heard Kol say something as I walked out but I couldn't tell exactly what it was.

I knew I'd probably regret the way I acted toward Klaus later but right now I felt great. Klaus and I had been on pretty good terms since I'd been there but I wasn't going to have him treat me different just because his brother was there.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

I made it home pretty quickly, the perks to finally having my own car it didn't take me forever to get around anymore. I got changed and then walked back into the living room where I was surprised to see Klaus sitting on my couch.

It instantly pissed me off, "Why are you in my house?"

He didn't answer.

"Just because I invited you in doesn't mean you can just come and go as you please."

"Why did you act like that?" He asked in a calm voice.

"Seriously? You have to ask that? Don't you get it people don't like to get ordered around." I said a little louder than I meant to be.

"You need to understand little witch, this is my town and you will obey me." He shouted.

I looked at him in disbelief, "What am I, your dog?"

"Don't make jokes." He ordered.

"Then quit saying stupid shit, I don't obey anyone haven't you learned that yet, I am my own person and if you don't like that then maybe this arrangement isn't working after all." This man knew how to piss me off like no other.

He stared at me for a moment then said "Don't you dare threaten me."

I was thrown by his comment "I'm not threatening you Klaus, I'm just stating a fact, if you're going to treat me like I'm nothing more than a pet then I don't think there's any reason to continue with this, I know my kind means nothing to you but you're no better than I am."

"I never said I thought I was better than you." There was something behind the way he said that but I didn't get a chance to ask because he was gone as quickly as he got there.

I stared blankly where he had just been sitting. There was so much I didn't understand about the way Klaus operated, he came here just to yell at me some more. Like he hadn't done enough of that back at Rousseau's. My mind was spinning from the day of craziness so I needed to talk to my best friend.

I called Rayne but she wasn't the one who answered her phone. When I heard the voice it immediately made my heart flutter. I hadn't heard his voice in two full months.

"Uh… Is your sister around?" My voice wasn't cooperating with me and if he wouldn't have been a vampire he probably wouldn't have heard me.

"She's actually out, she left her phone at home." Damon told me.

"Oh… Ok then…" I don't know why I was having such a hard time talking to him.

"So what I don't even get a hey or hello or anything?" Damon said with a little bit of hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry" I was finally able to say.

"Did I really piss you off that bad that you can't even talk to me?" He said softly.

My heart immediately swelled "It's nothing like that, it's just hard…"

"I get it" He sighed "I really do."

"I miss you" The words slipped out before I could stop them.

There was silence on the other end.

"Shit I don't know why I said that." I cursed at my insensitivity.

I heard a light chuckle "Because you always seem to say exactly what's on your mind."

"Even if I don't mean to" I agreed.

"So how are you?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm actually doing well, it's taken some getting used to being on my own but better than I could have imagined." I told him honestly.

"Oh" I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"So what about you? How have you been?" I asked not knowing if I really wanted to hear the answer.

"I've been alright, not great or anything but as good as I can be." The tone of his voice broke my heart.

"Damon you need to live your life" I don't know what made me say that "You need to give you and Elena a real shot, I can't try to have a relationship with you knowing that you love someone else."

"How would it be fair for Elena?" He said harshly "How can I be with her when I'm in love with you."

"You're in love with someone else?" I heard a women's voice come from the other line.

"Elena you weren't supposed to find out like this, I'm so sorry." Damon was obviously upset.

"It's that girl isn't it? The one you all talk about." I could hear in her voice that she was crying.

"I'm going to have to go but we aren't done here, if I call you back will you answer?" Damon asked me.

"Yea." I knew it was time that we finally got everything out there, especially now that Elena knows about me.

I laid my phone down on the table in front of me, I just sat there and stared at it. I felt really bad for Elena right now, here she had just come out of a 2 ½ year coma just to find out her boyfriend, the love of her life was in love with someone else. My heart hurt, knowing that this was my fault, it was my fault that he wasn't around waiting on her to wake up, and I should have never acted upon my feelings for him. I should have kept my foot down and stuck to my own advice.

I didn't know how I always let myself get into these kind of situations. It seemed Klaus may have been right, I have a tendency to make bad decisions. I mean look what happened the day I moved to New Orleans, I slept with the Original Hybrid. What does that say about me? I sighed and hoped now that I've been introduced to my new witch family that things would start looking up from here. Maybe that's where my problem was I was never surrounded by my own people.

* * *

 _So gotta know what you awesome people think... I honestly loved the way Skye put Klaus is his place these last couple chapters, I don't think many do that and he's not use to it...  
_


	39. Chapter 39

_Thank you Adela for your review, also thanks to the guest who reviewed. I'm glad you all are enjoying!_

 _I'm back from vacation and ready to update, yay!_

* * *

Chapter 39

It had been a couple days since I talked to Damon and still I hadn't heard back from him. I actually had expected a call back pretty quickly but I was wrong. I had just finished getting ready to go see the witches when my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number but I answered it anyway.

"Hello" I said.

"Umm… Is this Skye?" A girl's voice said.

"Yea who's this?" I asked not recognizing the voice.

"Elena… Elena Gilbert." She said not sounding too confident.

I didn't know what to say, I was really thrown off guard. "Hi." I finally said.

"I'm sorry for just calling you like this, I hope it's alright." She told me.

"Yea it's fine, uh but can I ask why are you calling me?" I hoped I didn't sound like a complete bitch.

She took a deep breath, "I just wanted to thank you, I know that sounds crazy but I think if you wouldn't have been around I might have lost Damon completely" She paused "I was so scared that he'd loose it and end up getting himself killed but it seems because of you he stayed grounded, well as grounded as Damon could ever be."

"It's no problem, I'm glad I could help." I couldn't help but feel a little cold inside, I didn't want to hear about how I helped their relationship.

"You really have no idea how much you have helped, I don't know if we'll actually ever get back together but if we don't I'm glad he'll have someone that'll take care of him." I could hear how emotional this was for her.

"You two aren't together?" I blurted out.

"No he said he didn't feel like he could be with me until he figured out things with you."

"Damn him, I told him to be with you" I couldn't help but get a little angry "He needs to see if everything he felt for you before is still as strong as it was, Elena I know you are the love of his life, how would I ever be able to compete with that?"

I could hear her crying "I need to ask you something I know its personal and I understand if you don't want to answer but I have to know."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Did you two… Did you… Did you have sex?" She finally got out.

I told her "no" immediately.

"How could I be the love of his life when he pinned after Katherine for over a hundred years but he moved on from me in just 2?" She finally asked after being quite for a little bit.

"Elena he didn't move on" I paused "I'm not going to say what we felt wasn't real because I believe it is but I know it didn't erase his love for you."

"What am I supposed to do? Do I continue to try and win him back or do I just give up?" She was obviously an emotional wreck.

It broke my heart to say what I was about to but I knew it had to be said, "Don't give up it would be the worst possible thing you could do."

"Thank you for talking to me, I know this is an awkward conversation." She sighed "Don't be mad at Rayne but she's the one that told me to call you, she said that we really needed to have a sit down but since we live so far away a phone call would have to suffice."

I hated to admit it but I think Rayne was right, I really did need to have a conversation with Elena. It clarified something for me, if I was still in the picture, if Damon still had any hope at all he would never give himself back over to Elena completely. Which would mean I would never know truly if he still loved her the way he used to. I had an idea, it was a horrible idea but there was a possibility that it would work. The only thing is if I wanted this to work I would have to make up with a certain sandy haired Original.

Before I done anything though I wanted to talk about it with Rayne, I wasn't going to leave her out of anything again. I called her, she answered immediately apologizing about having Elena call me.

"It's really alright, actually after talking to her I started thinking about something, I wanted to go over it with you first to see what you thought." I told her.

"What's going on?" She asked curiously.

"Well I know Damon is having a hard time, he won't even try with Elena, which helps me out none, if he doesn't at least try then how will I know he's over her" I started getting emotional "We will never have our shot, our time to be together if he doesn't find out what is there with her."

I continued "I was thinking… I know it's probably a terrible idea because it's very likely to piss Damon off to a point he may never forgive me."

I paused one more time trying to get the nerve to say this out loud. "What would you say to me dating Klaus?"

"You've got to be kidding me." She almost shouted.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Not really date him just tell Damon I am."

She was quite for a few seconds "You are right he's likely to never forgive you."

"He will if he really loves me." It's how I thought about it, if we were meant to be then we would be.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rayne was concerned.

"No" I told her honestly. "But I don't have another one."

"I'll support you with whatever you want to do but I want it to be known that I said it was a bad idea from the start." Rayne said without hesitation.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

I knew my plan to pretend to date Klaus had flaws and a lot of them with the biggest being I didn't even know if I could get him to go along with it. I may have been able to pull it off without even telling him but I knew with my luck Damon would call him or something just to be an ass. It had already been a week since I talked to Rayne about it but I still never brought it up to Klaus. The truth is me and Klaus were kind of not on speaking terms, he was still pissed at me because I wouldn't bow down to him. I knew he wanted me to apologize but I wouldn't, why would I say sorry about something I wasn't sorry about.

This last week I've got to spent more time with the witch's. I had gotten to know Laurel, my birthmother, a lot better. I had planned on telling Rayne about her but something made me keep the information to myself, the witches never told me not to say anything but I got this feeling deep inside me that this wasn't something that should be shared. I had also continued working, not because Klaus needed me to but because I enjoyed it. I know it was just a bar but I liked being there and I really liked my customers.

We were just closing up Rousseau's when I finally decided I needed to talk to Klaus. At work was the only place I ever saw him so I really didn't see a way around doing it here. I had just finished cleaning up the bar and walked back to the office where Klaus was doing the paperwork.

"Can we talk?" These were the first words I had spoken to him in a week.

He looked up from the papers but didn't say anything.

"Look I know I shouldn't have said the things I did to you but I'm not sorry I said them, I get that almost everyone around you always seems to worship you, whether they want to or not" I had to put that in there "But I'm not one of them people and you should know that by now, I've been here long enough for you to know me."

"You have a hell of a way of apologizing" He smirked.

"I'm not apologizing" I stated.

He gave me a blank stare.

"If anyone should be apologizing it's you, you were the one being an ass." I couldn't believe I said that.

Klaus stood up and walked toward me, stopping right in front of me. "You're not afraid of me even a little are you?"

His question took me by surprise but if I was going to be honest with him I wasn't, so I shook my head.

He took another step toward me, the closeness made me a little uneasy but it had nothing to do with being scared. Our eyes connected as we stood there mere inches apart, neither moving nor saying a word. I didn't know what was happening exactly but when Klaus started moving his head slightly toward me I didn't know what to do. I was stunned at first not able to move but when his lips were so close to mine that I could feel his breath of them I turned my head. He backed up quickly.

"What the hell was that?" I asked him.

He shrugged then chuckled "Thought maybe that's what you wanted."

"How do you get that out of anything I've said to you?" I exclaimed.

"Well it seemed like you have been trying to pick a fight with me lately and remember what happened after our first little spat?" He said with a smile.

My mouth dropped, I could not believe he just said that. I hadn't even thought about that since my first night here.

"What no snarky comeback?" He asked.

"I really don't know what to say right now, you really have to turn everything around to make it about you don't you?" He was unbelievable, if he actually thought I was picking a fight with him because I wanted to hook up with him again maybe he didn't know me like I thought he did. I knew we weren't friends or anything but we are usually together about 5 days a week and as much as I hated to admit it, we were kind of friendly.

"One day you'll realize, that everything is always about me love." He said without a hint of sarcasm.

I huffed knowing this wasn't going to go anywhere, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of asking him for a favor right now. I started toward the door but he blocked the path.

"Now I know you didn't only come in here to not apologize to me, so come on, and spit it out, why did you really come in here?" He always seemed to know way too much.

"There is no reason" I sighed then said "if there was a reason why would I ask you now anyway?"

"Ah so what, you was gonna ask for a favor?" Klaus gave a, I told you so look.

"It doesn't matter now, why would I want to ask you anything?" I knew it sounded harsh but it didn't matter.

Klaus shrugged his shoulders then walked out of my way, "have it your way."

I don't know what it was but his actions pissed me off, I felt like he knew exactly what to do to get under my skin. Then I started thinking he was obviously messing around with me because he knew he could. Well two can play that game.

I acted like I was about to walk out of the door then I stopped and turned around. "You know what I was going to ask?" I stood there and just stared at him for a few moments to work up the intensity "I don't know why I'm even telling you this but I was going to see if you wanted to go grab something to eat sometime or something."

I knew by his expression that I had him, "You mean like a date?"

"Honestly I don't know what I was thinking, you were partly right about the fighting but it had nothing to do with sex." I looked at him shyly.

He really looked like he was trying to decipher if I was telling the truth or not. This wasn't something he would have expected from me.

"No offense but you're a little too human for me." Klaus finally responded.

"But from what I hear you like your girls in human form, maybe I'm just not fragile enough for you." I wasn't sure what made me say that but I regretted it as soon as I seen Klaus's face.

His mood changed and it changed quickly "I don't know what you've heard but I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself and never speak of that again."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize I was hitting a soft spot there." I was actually kind of scared of Klaus in that moment.

"Then why did you bring it up, why speak about my past with humans?" He moved toward me seeming interested in what my answer would be.

I took a deep breath "I just heard that you fell pretty hard for a human that used to live here and things didn't end very well for you."

I knew immediately this wasn't something I should have brought up, Klaus's mood changed dramatically again.

"Do you want to know why it ended badly?" He almost screamed "She was killed in my bed while I slept next to her just because she got close to me, this place, all of this around us was hers."

It was the first real emotion I had ever heard from Klaus. "I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't, all anyone ever knows is the bad things that I've done but they don't care to know the bad things that have been done to me."

I don't know what made me do it but I took his hands in mine, "Your right I've never given a thought to what you've been through that has made you the way you are."

I hated being wrong but I wasn't one that would just hide behind the truth, if I knew I was wrong about something I wouldn't be afraid to admit it. Right then I was thinking maybe I have been wrong about Klaus this whole time, he was obviously broken and no one cared to help him heal. We stared into each other's eyes and when he moved toward me this time I didn't move. I wasn't sure what I was doing but I was doing it, I was hesitant when he first placed his lips on mine but as soon as I felt the passion behind his kiss I let him do it I let him kiss me and to both of our surprise I kissed him back. I immediately got into the kiss; this wasn't no romantic, oh I love you kiss, this was a I'm horny and wanted some kiss and he knew it.

He wasn't gentle with me, crashing us through a little bit of everything finally ending up on top of his desk, the papers now scattered all over the place. He didn't attempt to take my pants off he just ripped them, which I'd have to remember to be angry about later but in that moment I thought it was hot as hell. I grabbed ahold of him, bringing his mouth back to mine, I moaned in his mouth as he entered me. I had never in my life had an experience like this one, it was so different than our first time. We were just beginning but I already knew that I would be hurting in the morning, he was so rough but it didn't bother me, I actually enjoyed it more than I ever thought I would.

"Oh bloody hell." I heard from behind me, I slowly turned my head to see Rebekah standing in the doorway to the office.

* * *

 _First I wanted to say, I chose to make Cami dead and also be the owned of Rousseau's to have a way to bring Skye and Klaus together. I know in the series she's actually a vampire and obviously she just worked at the bar but hey gotta shift stuff sometimes to get things to work. right?  
_

 _And another Skye/Klaus moment... Feedback please, whatcha think?_


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

I don't think I had ever been as embarrassed as I was the night Rebekah walked in on me and Klaus in that very private moment. I didn't speak to either of them, once my brain was back to functioning properly I got out of there without looking back. Everything kept playing over and over again in my mind and I couldn't seem to figure out why I let it happen. Was this me going back to my old ways, having relations with guys who mean nothing to me? I stood alone in my apartment cursing myself for letting something like this happen again, it had been two days since the incident but I couldn't seem to think about anything else.

Between Klaus and Rebekah my phone had been out of control. I knew I couldn't hide forever but I would while it was still possible. I knew Klaus would only wait patiently on the other side of the phone for so long before he just decides to drop in and I had a feeling that it would be sooner rather than later. And how right I was, he ended up waiting two days but he did make an appearance at my apartment. To my surprise he actually knocked on the door instead of just letting himself in.

"I think we need to talk." He said after I opened the door.

"Yea, sure, just come on in." I said since he just welcomed himself.

"About the other night, you don't think it actually meant anything do you?" He was very direct and I hated to say it but it kind of hurt my feelings.

"Well let's not sugar coat it or anything." I responded.

"I don't mean to hurt your feelings, I just needed you to know that straight forward." He said giving me a strange look.

Finally I nodded, "yea I knew then it didn't mean anything and I still know now that it didn't."

"Ok… Ok…" He nodded as he said ok. He still hadn't taken his eyes off me.

Before I knew it he was no longer standing across the room, instead he had me in his arms and carrying me to my room. I was at a loss, I didn't know what to think about what he was doing but I didn't fight him on it.

He gently sat me on the bed then said "Is this alright?"

I just nodded not trusting myself to say a word. Then his mouth was hungrily on mine, kissing Klaus Mikaelson had become something that I hated to admit that I was becoming familiar with. His lips felt familiar, his body pressing against mine felt familiar, I didn't know how I got in this situation but I didn't want out of it. There was no connection with us, this was nothing more than the physical attraction and how well we fit together this way. I never really thought I'd be one to have a friend with benefits but it looked like that was about to change.

When we were finished I was so tired, so wore out I couldn't move. I just laid there in my bed and watched as he dressed and made his way from my apartment without as much as a goodbye. I couldn't believe that I was letting myself become one of these girls, especially to someone like Klaus.

I woke to my phone ringing, I hadn't even realized that I had dozed off. I looked at my phone my eyes were still kind of fuzzy from sleep but it looked like it said Klaus.

"I'm not really sure what you could possibly be calling me about, you just left here." I said groggily.

"Uh… Excuse me." That was not Klaus's voice and when I realized who's it was I woke up quickly.

I looked at my phone again and seen that it did in fact say Damon. I could have sworn it said Klaus. "Sorry thought you were someone else."

"Obviously, who'd you think it was Klaus?"

Why would Damon even mention his name, I was starting to get pissed. "You've got to be kidding me, what'd he do call you again?"

"You're seriously still screwing him?" Damon was furious.

Right then it hit me that Damon hadn't know anything until that moment. I just told him the exact thing I didn't want him to know. I knew there was no way around this now, now was the perfect time to tell Damon. I just hoped Klaus would go along with it.

"Umm actually it's not like that." I sighed knowing this was about to get ugly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… What do you mean it's not like that? Are you two? Are you seeing him?" Damon was beyond pissed.

"Damon I need you to calm down, if we're going to have this conversation I will need you to be civil." I felt myself breaking down inside, I knew that I was breaking the heart of the man I was in love with.

"Actually I think this is done, I got everything I need." He was angry.

Then he hung up on me, he actually hung up on me. I didn't try to call him back, I figured it was better this way. I knew this was probably going to make him hate me, which wasn't a good thing but I didn't know any other way to go about it.

My phone rang and for a moment I thought it might had actually been Damon calling back but I should have known better, it was Rayne.

"Hey" I said very awake now.

"So I take it you had a little conversation with my brother?" Rayne said a little harshly.

"Yea just like we talked about." I reminded her.

"I know I just didn't expect it to have such an impact on him." She said softly.

"He was pretty pissed," I told her. "He actually hung up on me."

"Seriously?" She asked surprised.

"Yea I hope this isn't a mistake Rayne, what if he never forgives me for this?" I needed to share my fears with my best friend.

"All I can say is if you two were meant to be together then eventually it will happen, you just need to get through the obstacles put in front of you." Rayne always said exactly what I needed to hear.

* * *

 _So kind of curious what you think about the Skye/Klaus relationship?_

 _I didn't think it would be right for her to go to New Orleans and fall for Klaus like she did Damon. Who knows what will happen down the road between both of these relationships._


	42. Chapter 42

_I'd like to say thank you once again to militato123 and Adela, you both are awesome!_

 _militato123 I never really cared much for Cami either, especially now she's a vamp she's even more annoying..._

 _And on another note, I like both Damon and Klaus, it's actually why I decided to use these two characters.. But I'm in a dilemma of not knowing exactly where I want to go with this story, I've gotten a bit written but I don't know what I want the end result to be. I've started to write it out both ways but still haven't been able to choose which character fits better with Skye..._

* * *

Chapter 42

I knew I needed to speak to Klaus about my small lie I told Damon but I was afraid that he would think I was getting attached to him and I actually told him because I wanted it to be the true. Which was furthest from the truth as it could be. I knew I had gotten closer with Klaus then I should have but it wasn't because I cared for him.

Over the next few weeks Klaus and I hooked up more than I'd like to admit. It was never anything more than that though, most the time it ended up being at the bar after our shifts, or during our shifts on some occasions. Caroline had called a few times but we had been so busy at work I hadn't had a chance to call her back. Klaus had just locked up so I decided I needed to do something productive and actually call her back.

She answered on the first ring, happy as always "I was wondering if you were going to call me back."

"Sorry I was working just finished up, so what's going on?" I asked her.

"Well you know Rayne's birthday is coming up and I was thinking about throwing something for her but I know she'd never be able to enjoy herself unless you were here." She gushed.

The thought of going back to Mystic Falls wasn't something I really wanted to think about, I had been in New Orleans for 3 months now. "Umm… I don't know if I can."

"Oh come on Skye, you have to do this for Rayne." She was trying to make me feel guilty and it was working.

I took a deep breath "when is it?"

"Well I was thinking April 2nd since it's the Saturday after her birthday, will you be able to make it?" She asked hopeful.

"I will need to talk to my boss and make sure it's alright." I didn't want to just agree.

"You just tell Klaus that Caroline said that you are coming and you won't have any problems with him." I didn't like the way she said that.

"Okay I'll do that." I said trying to get her off the phone.

Once I hung up I turned around to find Klaus standing behind me obviously listening to the conversation I was having with Caroline.

"So you planning a trip then?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'd like to be there for Rayne but I don't know if I'll go."

He stood in front of me "Don't tell me this is about Damon Salvatore."

I didn't answer him.

"You're going to miss your mates party because your feelings for this guy." He said not taking his eyes off me.

"Who just happens to be her brother." I reminded him.

"Well how about if I went with you, I could help you keep your mind off him." His response surprised me.

"Why would you volunteer to go to Mystic Falls with me?" I questioned him.

"Well since I am your boyfriend and all that would be something I should do, right?" He said and then winked at me.

I stood there with my mouth open, "how long have you known?"

He chuckled, "since the day you told Damon."

"Why didn't you say anything?" I felt like an idiot.

"I didn't see a need to, why ruin our good time talking about it." He said right away.

I hugged him, which was an odd thing for me to do but I needed to know how much I appreciated what he was doing. When I pulled away I felt the heat on my cheeks and I knew I couldn't hide the embarrassment.

"Thank you for not being an ass about this." I finally told him.

He didn't say a word but by the smirk on his face I knew I owed him now. This was a huge favor he was doing for me, Klaus Mikaelson about to act all domesticated. This was something no one would ever imagine they would see. Owing Klaus a favor was kind of scary and I wasn't sure how I'd ever repay it.

I honestly thought having this fake relationship between us would change things, but I was surprisingly wrong. I ended up going home that night without anything happening but Klaus was at my apartment the next night. It didn't surprise me when he showed up, that's what he always does, just show up, he never calls or texts he's just there and I'm expected to want him. Which I always did, want him that is, I have never wanted a man the way I want him, it's almost like my body craves his. I think about the type of relationship I have with Klaus and can't help but worry a little, you can only have this kind of relationship with someone before someone starts developing feelings and I have a feeling that someone wouldn't be him. Once again I've gotten myself in a situation where the only outcome will end with me being hurt.

I had just fixed something to eat and sat down when there was a knock on my door. I looked at it knowing it wouldn't be Klaus again since he just left a few hours ago, he usually never came over twice in the same day. When I opened the door I was shocked to see Rebekah standing there.

"Can I come in?" She asked almost impatiently.

I nodded before thinking what I was doing then said "Come on in."

I sat back down at the table and began eating again.

"What's going on with you and my brother?" I wasn't expecting her question.

I choked a little on my food and began coughing. I took a drink of water then started to answer but was cut off by Rebekah. "And know that I will know if you're lying to me."

I didn't know what I should tell her, "Well romantically nothing is going on."

"Well how about unromantically?" She asked but by her tone she already knew.

"Were just having fun." I answered her as honestly as I could.

"Niklaus doesn't have fun, what's in this for him?" She asked me like I knew the answer to that.

"I have no idea, all I know is when he wants it I give it to him." I didn't think about how that sounded before the words came out of my mouth.

Rebekah sighed, "I don't know if I should be doing this now or not but I think you're in the clear with Nik and I really need you to remember a few things."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her confused.

"Take off your necklace please." She actually said nicely.

"Why would I do that? What did you do? Did you compel me?" I asked her a little upset.

"Only because you asked me to" She said and for some reason I believed her, even though I have only spoke to her on a few occasions I just had the instinct to trust her.

After staring at her without saying a word, I took the necklace off and said "I hope I don't regret this."

She stepped closer to me looking me straight in my eyes, "you will remember what I have told you to forget."

Just as quickly as I hadn't remembered I did, there wasn't no painful process like there had been with Damon. I looked at Rebekah now remembering everything she told me, now thinking about the relationship I had made with Klaus and what the legend said. There was something between me and Klaus I couldn't deny that but it wasn't anything romantic, at least I didn't think so. Even if I did start developing feelings there isn't any way that I could feel for him like I feel for Damon.

* * *

 _So now not only are Skye and Klaus taking a trip to Mystic Falls together but now she also has all her memories back._


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

I looked around my apartment nervous as hell. We were going to be on the road in less than an hour to go to Mystic Falls. I tried to talk Klaus into just flying there but he wouldn't have any part of that, he wanted to drive which meant hours alone in a car with him. I was already nervous about seeing Damon again then adding the hours alone with Klaus beforehand was just making things harder.

I stared at my phone knowing I needed to do what I was about to. I should have done it before now but I kept chickening out. I found his number then pressed the green button, as soon as it started ringing my heart sped up. I wasn't sure if he would answer or not but when he did, I couldn't find my voice.

Finally after sitting there in an awkward silence I finally spoke and the first thing that came out of my mouth was, "sorry."

"You calling me just to say sorry?" He asked obviously annoyed.

"No" I said cursing silently to myself for this going over as badly as it had already "actually I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be in town."

This time it was Damon's turn to be quite. Then finally he broke his silence "For Rayne's party?"

"Yea" was all I said.

"I was afraid of that but Caroline hadn't mentioned it." His tone said it all, he didn't want me around and I couldn't blame him.

"Were leaving today and should be in late tonight then we'll be gone once the weekend is over." I told him.

"We… You're bringing him?" Damon was pissed and didn't try to hide it.

I took a deep breath "Yes he is coming with me but if that will be a problem for you he won't come to Rayne's party."

"Why would it be a problem Skye, I'll be there with Elena anyway." He said coldly.

"I know you will" I said trying to keep calm, I knew he was just trying to make me mad. "I'm glad you gave her the shot she deserved."

"Yea me to, sure glad I didn't waste any more time on you." I knew he was mad but he didn't have to be like that.

"You know what, I didn't have to call you, I could have just showed up and gave no regard to your feelings but I was trying to do the right thing here, I get it your mad, you don't like the decision I made, but get over it, isn't that what you said about Matt that he needed to get over it, take your own advise Damon, you have Elena back now, why can't you just be happy for me?" I couldn't believe I just said this to him.

"I can't be happy for you, not when you're with him." He finally said.

"Would you have been happy if it was someone else?" I asked him softly.

I heard him sigh, "Honestly no, I don't like to think about you with anyone."

At least he was finally honest with me and we were actually having a somewhat civil conversation.

"I'm sorry that my decision has hurt you Damon, that's the last thing I wanted, I didn't expect this when I moved here, it just sort of happened." I told him hoping we could at least be on good terms.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Anything." I responded.

"Do you love him?" I could hear it in his voice that it was hard for him to ask this.

My heart broke hearing him ask this, I could have lied and told him I did but I couldn't. "No I don't."

"Alright… Well I got to go I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Damon's whole mood had changed.

"See you tomorrow." I repeated then hung up the phone.

I threw the phone on the couch automatically feeling the effects of talking to Damon. Even after all this time he still got to me.

"Should I be offended that you don't love me?" I heard from behind me.

I turned around and saw Klaus standing in my doorway.

"I wouldn't think too much into it, loving someone is overrated anyway." I said as I slowly made my way to him.

"I couldn't agree more love." He said just as I reached him.

I don't know what came over me but I wanted him right then, I knew I was going to end up making us late getting on the road but I didn't care. As soon as I was close enough to kiss him that's exactly what I did, I usually wasn't the one who took initiative, Klaus was always the one to make the first move but not this time. I think my actions surprised him as well but he didn't fight me. Our clothes were off in record time and I was getting just what I wanted the only problem was I started thinking about someone who was not the man I was with.

When we finally got on the road we were a couple hours behind schedule. It didn't matter though we still made good time, we made it to Mystic Falls in record time. I guess that's the perks to being a vampire, you have more control driving faster than a human would and if you do get pulled over all you have to do is compel them to let you go. When things started looking familiar, my mood changed dramatically, I wasn't ready to see Damon and I knew that. I knew him and Elena had gotten back together and that was something I really didn't want to witness. Klaus must have sensed the change in my mood because he did the most unexpected thing, he placed his hand over mine, almost like he was trying to hold my hand, I knew he did it to make me feel better and I couldn't help but do just that. His random act of kindness picked my mood back up.


	44. Chapter 44

_Thank you militato123 and Adela for reviewing!_

 _Militato123 you crack me up... I dont know why I seem to like Damon as well lol but right now I'm still going back and forth but the answer will come soon enough... Well not really lol since she doesn't actually make her final decision for awhile but there's a lot for her to think about with both men :D_

 _Also can't really do human Elena blood bags either because she has the cure in her blood now  
_

* * *

Chapter 44

We pulled up to one of the biggest houses in Mystic Falls, I'm not sure why it surprised me that we would be staying anywhere else. I knew Klaus's tastes well enough to know he needs the best of everything and he won't take any less than what he thinks he deserves. Klaus may have showed me a little affection in the car but that's where it ended, I actually thought that he may help me with my bags but I was wrong, he grabbed his stuff and took off toward the house, leaving me there to fend for myself.

When I finally reached the house, with my bags in hand I headed up the stairs guessing that's where the bedrooms were. When I finally reached the top of the stairs Klaus stood there.

"This will be your room." He stated pointing to a room.

"Oh ok" I said not looking at him and just went where he told me to go.

When I walked into the room, I stopped dead in my tracks. It was beautiful and everything inside the room was green and purple which just so happened to be my two favorite colors. I didn't know if it was a coincidence but for some reason I didn't think it was. When I turned and looked back at Klaus his face gave off nothing.

"Did you do this?" I asked him skeptically.

"Do what love?" He asked, still not making a move.

"This room, it's too much like me to be a coincidence." I stated not taking my eyes off him.

He shrugged his shoulders then turned around and walked down the hall to the room that I was guessing was his.

My head was going a million miles per minute, I didn't know what to think about this. First he tells me that he knew from the moment I told Damon that I pretended he was my boyfriend. Then he actually comforted me a little in the car and now this. I didn't know if I was reading too much into it or if he was actually doing nice things for me. I just pushed it out of my mind for the time being went and got changed and climbed into bed, it was pretty late and I had a big day tomorrow, I needed as much rest as possible before having the see Damon again.

 _I knew right away that I was dreaming which was different but I just went with it. I was sitting on the side of my bed obviously thinking hard about something. Finally I stood and walked out of the room, walked down the hallway then stopped in front of the door that Klaus was sleeping behind. I didn't knock, I just opened the door and walked toward the bed. Never taking my eyes off of the shirtless Klaus laying there peacefully I made my way to his bed and climbed in beside him. His eyes flew open and was full of confusion when he seen me lying next to him._

" _What are you doing?" He asked._

" _I needed to see you." I whispered._

 _He sat up then placed his hand on mine, "are you alright?"_

" _I don't know" I said staring at his hand on top of mine. "I've done something I know I shouldn't have."_

 _He gave me a puzzled look, "what did you do?"_

 _I took my other hand and put it on top of his, finally I looked up at his face and I could feel the emotions that this dream me was feeling and I knew exactly what she, I was going to say._

 _I took a deep breath then finally said "I've fallen for you."_

 _He looked surprised but not upset, what happened next was a shock, I leaned forward and kissed him. It wasn't like any kiss that me and Klaus have shared in real life, it wasn't like any kiss that I've ever had with anyone, not even Damon._

" _You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that" He said when he finally pulled back. "I have loved you for so long."_

 _Hearing them words leave his mouth did something to me and our lips were back on each other's. Everything went so slow, it was so romantic. We made love for hours, nothing else mattered but me and him. When we were finished I laid in his arms never moving out of his touch._

" _I love you Niklaus Mikaelson"_

" _And I love you Skye Mayley"_

When I woke I sat up immediately in bed trying to figure out what the hell that dream meant. Could it have meant nothing at all, possibly but I couldn't help but think there was more to it than that. I hated to admit it but it kind of freaked me out, I didn't have any of these feelings for Klaus did this mean that I would? Was he the one I was supposed to be with? I needed to clear my mind, it would be light in less than an hour so I figured I'd head down to the waterfall, my waterfall. I haven't been there in a long time and with what happened last time I was there I didn't know if it was a good idea but I needed to go. I got dressed then headed out of the house, it wasn't that far so I didn't take Klaus's car, I just walked.

When I finally made it to the falls the light had just started breaking through the sky. It was more beautiful then I remembered it. I looked around and even though I had a horrible experience here this place still seemed very calming. I walked slowly toward the water not sure why but I was feeling like I was being pulled to the water, like I needed it to cleanse me. So I stripped leaving my clothing on the bank and jumped in, the moment the water hit my skin, I felt all my problems vanish. I felt nothing but bliss all around me, it made me want to stay here forever to never leave the waters, never have to worry about my problems again.

That all came to an end a lot quicker than I hoped, I felt him the moment he stepped into the woods and knew as soon as he reached the falls. I was staring at him when he came in to view.

"I had a feeling I would find you here" He said as he stared at me.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" I asked him.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Damon stood there silently watching me. I was hoping the water was still dark enough to cover me. To my surprise without any warning Damon started stripping his clothes off to.

"What are you doing?" I asked him freaking out just a little.

But he didn't respond, he just kept at it once he got to his pants I turned my head not wanting to see anything that I shouldn't. When I heard a splash I turned back around to see him swimming toward me.

I backed away "Stay there."

To my surprise he actually listened and stopped.

"Are you going to answer me now, what are you doing here?" I asked him once again.

"We needed to talk and I knew if I asked you to meet me somewhere you wouldn't." He stated.

I nodded agreeing with him. "So you think this is ok?"

"Not what I expected but I can deal." He smirked.

I felt my heart flutter some, I cursed silently to myself. I didn't want to feel like this right now.

He began swimming around "The water feels great, not to cold which is odd."

I had to agree with him, I had expected the water to be almost freezing but it was actually luke warm.

I watched as he swam around and couldn't help but smile, he seemed like he didn't have a care in the world. I began swimming around as well, making sure to keep enough distance between us. I couldn't help but laugh when he started splashing me, I did the only thing I could and splashed him back. I almost felt like a kid again, flirting with a boy I liked. Once the splashing was starting to get a little old he began to make his way to me so I splashed him big time, he was covered, water even made it into his mouth. I watched as he spit it out then had a wicked grin on his face and used his vampire speed to corner me in some rocks.

"You're going to pay for that." He said laughing.

He was in front of me in a split second then pushed my head under the water, letting me up almost immediately though. It took me by surprise though so I ended up getting a gulp of water, so between the laughing and the coughing, I was having a hard time catching my breath. When I was finally feeling back to normal I noticed I was in Damon's arms and he was looking at me worriedly.

"You had me scared there for a minute." He chuckled.

I smiled "It's not that easy to get rid of me."

It took me a minute to really realize the absolute closeness between us and I couldn't help but stiffen a little. Which in turn made Damon also fully aware of our situation. My back was against the rock so I couldn't move and looking at Damon he wasn't planning on going anywhere anytime soon. I knew my eyes should be anywhere but on him but that's exactly where they wanted to be, when he finally looked at me I knew exactly what was going through his mind. I saw the passion in his eyes. I knew he was going to kiss me and I almost let it happen, I was so close to just giving into everything I ever wanted but at the last second I turned my head leaving him with his mouth against my neck.

At first I thought I had diverted the problem but then I felt his mouth against my neck, I felt his soft lips against my skin and his teeth just barley graze my skin not breaking through. I stood there not moving, not wanting to react how my body was feeling.

I attempted to say his name but it ended up just coming out more like a moan. He was so close and I could feel parts of his body that shouldn't be touching me but I couldn't clear my head enough to tell him not to. It wasn't until his body was fully pressed up against mine that I was finally able to get a word out.

"Stop" I said almost in tears.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me" He finally said once he was far enough away from me that I could see the regret all over his face. He hadn't meant for this to happen anymore than I had.

When I finally thought I could trust my voice again I said "This wasn't just your fault Damon, I wanted this and so much more too happen even though I knew it shouldn't."

"I was the one who got into the water knowing it would be a mistake to begin with but I still did it, what does that say about me." He asked obviously upset with himself.

"That you're just like any other man who sees a hot girl skinny dipping, no one would be able to pass up that opportunity." I was trying to lighten the mood, jokes weren't my strong suit but it seemed to do the trick.

He smiled "I do something as stupid as I just did and here you are making jokes to try and make me feel better, no wonder I love you."

As soon as the words left his mouth he stopped. "I'm going to go before I do or say something else stupid."

"I'd love to ask you to stay right about now but that's not going to happen, I think its best if you leave as well." I told him honestly.

I saw a flash of disappointment cross his face but it was gone just as fast as it appeared. Without warning he climbed out of the water, grabbed his clothes and was gone. I waded around the water a little while longer before deciding I needed to get back to the house. Klaus was probably up by now and he didn't like it when I just took off like that.

* * *

 _militato123 don't hate me after this chapter, I know you wanted Skye to come back and feel nothing for Damon but no such luck, but at least she didn't let anything happen though_


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

When I got back to the house Klaus was nowhere to be found. I figured he would have stuck around until I got back, he hadn't tried to call me or anything. When I walked into my room I was surprised to find a blue dress laid across my bed. I walked over and picked the note up.

 _Hope you don't mind I got you a dress for the party, I had a feeling you wouldn't have anything nice_

 _-Rebekah_

It surprised me and confused me at the same time, I had no idea how Rebekah got me a dress to Mystic Falls, I couldn't see Klaus doing any running for her. I sent her a quick thank you text, thought that's the least I could do.

I was sitting in the kitchen eating when Klaus finally made his way back.

"Where'd you go?" I said before I thought about who I was talking to.

He gave me a look that I knew meant it was none of my business and I wasn't going to push it.

"Well I went for a swim this morning." I don't know why but I thought I'd share.

"Oh I know" He said without any emotion behind his words.

I looked up at him and he gave me a knowing look.

"Nothing happened" I finally said "It almost did though, I almost was too weak to stop it."

"I don't care what you do Skye but don't make me look like an idiot." He was obviously pissed.

"I wasn't trying…"

He cut me off "I come all this way to help you out. How do you think it makes me feel that the moment you're back in this town you run off with him?"

"I didn't run off with him, I was at the falls and he showed up" I couldn't help but get a little loud.

"Do… Not… Get… Loud… With… Me…" He was so much angrier than I thought.

I got off the chair I was sitting on and made my way to him. "I'm sorry Klaus, I had nothing to do with him showing up, I was in the water and honestly I would have left but I was actually kind of… au naturel… So I couldn't just get out of the water."

"You was skinny dipping?" He asked looking interested now.

I felt myself blush, I just nodded.

"And was he to?" I didn't know why he was asking questions like this was I felt like we were actually in a relationship here.

I nodded again.

"But nothing happened?" He said with a hint a jealousy.

"No" I told him softly "But he tried."

"Oh he did, did he?" Klaus was pissed again.

I attempted to take his hand in mine but he wasn't having any of that.

"This may not be real but he does not know that and I will not allow him to think he can put his hands or anything else on something that is mine."

Now things were making sense, Damon thought me and Klaus were together and he still tried to make a move and that didn't sit well with Klaus. We had a few hours before the party and I had a feeling tonight wasn't going to go down without some vampires saying some harsh words to each other.

I finally started getting ready, I usually didn't wear blue but I had to admit this dress was beautiful. It matched my eyes perfectly which is why I'm guessing Rebekah bought it for me. I applied a small amount of makeup and put a few curls in my hair. When I walked down the stairs Klaus just stared at me.

"Hmm I guess Rebekah does have good taste after all." With that said he turned and walked toward the door.

"Who'd a thought huh?" I said being a smartass.

As soon as we started pulling up in the Salvatore driveway I felt myself start to shake a little. I hated that the party had to be here but it is Rayne's house to so I knew it would be.

Klaus looks over at me after he parked. "You ok?"

I nodded not wanting to speak.

He got out of the car and actually walked around the car and opened the passenger door for me. He held his hand out for me and I took it. We walked hand and hand to the Salvatore boarding house. We was just a little early, I wanted to see Rayne before the party completely took off. I knocked on the door and only waited a few seconds before it was pulled open by Caroline.

"You made it" She shouted.

She looked from me to Klaus and at our hands that were still connected.

"Wait a minute are you two?" I didn't like the way she said it.

"Yes we are, I hope it's alright that I brought him with me." I said sweetly.

Her eyes lingered on Klaus for a little longer than I liked and his on her.

"Oh its fine, come on in." She said finally.

I would have to remember later to ask him about that. I knew now wouldn't be the best of places since there was so many vampires around.

As soon as Rayne seen me I heard a very loud squeal come from her then she had her arms around me almost pushing me over.

"I can't believe you're here" She was overly excited. Then she looked beside me almost like she hadn't noticed him until then "and you brought him."

"I hope you don't mind, it was easier." I told her hoping she knew exactly what I meant.

"Of course I don't mind that you brought your boyfriend." She said a little too loudly and I noticed everyone's eyes was on us.

There wasn't that many people there yet but I didn't like the way the ones that were there was looking at me. It was obvious right then that none of these people cared for Klaus Mikaelson, which I don't know why I found surprising. He tortured this group of people when he came for Elena, he killed some of their friends, some of their family. Looking from face to face I started to think it might have been a mistake asking Klaus to come.


	47. Chapter 47

_militato123 & Adela thank you guys for being so awesome and sticking with me..._

* * *

Chapter 47

Once the room started filling up I didn't feel so out of place anymore. I didn't feel like everyone was staring at me anymore. But that could also have something to do with the fact that Klaus no longer stood by my side. So they don't all know that I'm the traitor who brought Klaus into this place.

I saw Damon and Elena not to long after I got there and did everything I possibility could not to look their way, but I couldn't help it. It's like no matter how hard I tried I couldn't not watch them. I didn't get it, Damon looked like he was having the time of his life with Elena but just a few hours ago he was trying to kiss me. I was there to celebrate my best friend's birthday so finally I got my mind where it needed to be and that was on Rayne. I found her out on the dance floor with a few people so I joined them, dancing seemed to help clear my mind even if it was just for a short period of time.

I was starting to get more than a little aggravated, Klaus made this big deal about how were supposed to be this couple and we were supposed to be acting like it but here I've sat by myself for over an hour and he was nowhere to be found. I didn't feel it was my responsibility to track him down, I didn't do that with someone I was actually dating so why would I do it for someone that I wasn't.

I felt someone sit beside me and when I turned and saw who it was I couldn't believe it. It was the last person I ever expected to want to even be in the same room as me.

Matt smiled at me, "how have you been?"

"Not too bad." I told him.

"I wanted to apologize about the way I acted the last time I saw you." He said kindly.

"Matt you don't need to apologize, what I let happen with Damon was wrong, I let my feelings for him cloud my judgement." I told him "I don't know if it makes a difference to you but we really didn't sleep together."

"I know that and I'm sorry I assumed any different." He said softly.

I don't know what got into me but I hugged him and knew automatically I shouldn't have. He stiffen which made everything awkward.

"I'm sorry Matt, I shouldn't have done that." I didn't want him pissed at me again.

"Actually no need to apologize, were good." He seemed like he meant it.

He stood up then put his hand out to me, "would you like to dance?"

I looked up at him not knowing what to say. Finally I got out, "you do know I'm here with someone right?"

"Yea but I've also noticed you've been sitting here by yourself for quite some time and if I remember right, you like to dance." He said with a grin.

I took his hand and let him lead me to the dance floor, he was right I did like to dance and I had been sitting here for far too long. We danced a couple songs until a slow song came on then he lead me back to where we had been sitting before.

"Thanks for that I really need it." I really did appreciate it.

"If I'm not out of line asking, where is Klaus?" He asked.

"Honestly I have no idea and I'm starting to get a little pissed." I told him honestly.

"You're looking for Klaus Mikaelson?" A girl asked from behind us.

"Yea."

"I saw him go outside with Caroline a while ago." She told us.

I instantly got pissed. He made a big deal about me seeing Damon and he went off with Caroline while we're at Rayne's party. He was unbelievable, he wasn't the only one who didn't want to look like an idiot.

I told the girl thanks then got up and headed toward the door. I didn't say a word to Matt but I'd say he probably knew I was pissed. I walked outside closing the door behind me. I didn't see anyone so I concentrated on everything around me, closing my eyes. Finally I knew right where they were. I didn't take my time to wait and figure out what I was going to say, I was running on pure emotions and it didn't matter if I made a fool out of myself.

As soon as I was in hearing range I heard Caroline laughing, I didn't hear why but I didn't care. I walked around the corner and knew immediately that there had been something between them at one point in time. The way he looked at her told it all. I knew right away that the feelings I was having wasn't right, I was jealous and I didn't like that. Klaus was nothing to me and that's exactly how I wanted it, at least that's what I thought until that moment.

I didn't break up their little reunion, after my realization I didn't want to face Klaus, he'd know right away something was going on. I don't know how I let this happen, first there was Damon and now Klaus, here I thought I was moving in a different direction with my life but it seemed like I kept falling right back into my bad habits.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

I went back to the party at least being around a bunch of people would take my mind off of Klaus. As soon as I walked back in Matt walked up to me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I told him before he got a word out.

He didn't say a word, just gave me a cup that I could only imagine had alcohol in it. Against my better judgement I took it and drunk it all in one gulp. I gave him a silent thank you then I went to find my best friend. When I finally seen her I noticed she was with Elena, I almost said forget it and walked the other direction but at the last moment I changed my mind. I was all smiles when I approached the girls.

Rayne looked nervous but did the only thing she could and introduced us. "Skye this is Elena, Elena this is Skye."

She politely extended her hand to me but I took it to the next step and hugged her. "Any friend of Rayne's is a friend of mine."

Rayne gave me a puzzled look, "are you drunk?"

"I had one drink so no, not drunk." But I had to admit to myself that I was buzzing a bit.

Elena kept looking my way but as soon as I looked back at her she looked away then finally she asked me, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I looked at Rayne to make sure she thought it was a good idea. Once she nodded I told Elena sure. We walked upstairs and I guess out of habit I went into my old room which I was surprised to see hadn't been touched.

"I found the letter you left for Damon." She said the moment we were alone in the room.

My heart dropped, "did he see it?"

She shook her head.

"Good please never give it to him." I asked her.

"Why did you leave it for him if you didn't want him to see it?" She asked and that made complete sense.

"I was in a different place when I left here, the only thing that mattered was him coming back to me but I've changed, I know his heart had always been and always will be with you and that's where it belongs." I didn't know how much of that I actually believed.

"How are you so sure?" She asked "He's different from before, I don't know what it is but he's not the same."

"Give him time Elena, he was planning on taking the cure with you, Damon Salvatore was going to be human, there's no stronger love than that." I started getting emotional.

"You still care for him don't you?" She asked cautiously.

"I don't know if I'll ever get over him but that's life, I'm trying to move on" I huffed "which would be a lot easier if he was more interested in me and less in Caroline."

I hadn't meant to say the last part but I did and there was no taking it back now.

"Please don't repeat that last part." I asked her and hoped she would keep it between the two of us.

"You know he thought he loved her once"

"Huh?" I didn't understand what she meant.

"Klaus and Caroline, he really had a thing for her." I wasn't sure why she was telling me this.

"I got that impression the moment we got here." I told her honestly.

"Thank you for talking to me, I know you didn't have to." Elena really was the politest girl I think I had ever met.

"It's the least I could do for moving in on your territory when you weren't around to fight for what was yours." I laughed.

She also laughed, this whole situation was a little odd but I was glad that she took initiative and spoke to me. I think I really needed it. I know I shouldn't have but after my talk with Elena I snuck and got a couple more drinks. I thought I deserved them after the night I had. I didn't go overboard or anything, I had just enough to make me feel a little better.

Most the guests had already left when Klaus finally made an appearance back in the house. By that point I was beyond pissed and a little drunk. Even though I wanted to say something to him right then, I didn't. I wanted to wait until we were alone so I could tell him exactly what was on my mind. Well that wasn't completely true there was one thing that wouldn't be shared, that would only stay in my head.

He walked over to me smiling so I shared his smile. Hiding my feelings completely.

"You want to dance?" He asked.

"Actually I don't, I'm kind of danced out I've been out there pretty much all night." I faked a yawn "Actually I think I'm ready to get out of here."

He gave me a suspicious look but just said, "Let's go then."

"Let me tell Rayne bye." I told him as I walked away from him not waiting on a response.

I grabbed ahold of Rayne and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm gonna go but I'll see you tomorrow alright."

"You better not take off again without a bye." She scolded me.

"I won't, I promise." I told her.

I saw Damon out of the corner of my eye trying to get my attention. I gave him a small nod letting him know that I saw him. After I spoke to Rayne for a few more minutes I headed in the direction that Damon went. Once I was in the hallway I seen him at the end of the hall.

"What's up?" I asked as I got closer to him.

"Are you drunk?" Was the first words he said to me.

"Why does everyone keep asking that? No I'm not drunk, I just had a few drinks." I told him knowing he wouldn't buy a word of it.

"I thought you weren't drinking anymore." He stated staring at me.

"Oh I don't drink often, it's just a special occasion and I needed a few drinks." I knew I didn't have to explain myself to him but I felt I should. "Where'd Elena go?"

"She went home." He said.

I hadn't expected that. "She isn't..."

He shook his head knowing exactly what I was going to ask before I did.

"Why?" I blurted out before realizing that I shouldn't have asked.

He just stared at me for a minute then replied, "Because it's like were starting over and neither of us are ready to take that step."

"Oh" that made complete sense.

Damon stood there looking like he was trying to find a way to say something then he walked closer to me. "I was out of line earlier I shouldn't have tried anything."

"Your right you shouldn't have" I told him then paused "but I'm not upset that you did, I know I should be but I'm not."

Damon smirked.

"Don't read too much into it." I told him softly but I knew he knew exactly why I wasn't upset.

He moved his arm slightly, just enough so his hand just barely touched mine. It wasn't much but enough to make me completely aware of our closeness.

Finally I backed away from him. "I need to go but I'll be coming by tomorrow before I head back to New Orleans so if you're around I'll see you then."

"I'll see you then." He said as I walked away.

I walked back into the room where the last remaining partygoers were, walked right past Klaus without saying a word. I knew he would follow me without question.


	49. Chapter 49

_Thank you two for once again reviewing :)_

 _I know it took a little longer to update this time and I'm sorry about that, I usually try to update every couple days but last couple days were busy..._

* * *

Chapter 49

Klaus and I had been back at the house we were staying at in Mystic Falls for almost 15 minutes now and I still hadn't said a word to him. He obviously knew something was wrong but so far he hadn't asked about it. I didn't know if it was because he was still on cloud 9 from spending the day with Caroline or if he just didn't care. The longer I sat there the more pissed off I got.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I turned and looked at Klaus "You are unbelievable."

"I was wondering when you were going to speak to me." He said with a smirk.

"I can't believe after everything you said this morning you left me the entire time we were at the party, how much of an idiot do you think everyone thinks I am." I yelled at him.

"I figured you'd want to have some time with your friends." He said calmly.

"You are a liar" I stated "It had absolutely nothing to do with me, I know this, you know this and so does every other person who was there."

"What does that mean?" He responded.

"Really Klaus we're going to do this?" I couldn't believe him, how much of an idiot did he take me for. "Everyone knew exactly where you were all night."

A look of understanding crossed his face, "You jealous?"

"Are you freaking kidding me right now?" I just got more and more pissed the more we talked. "I don't give a damn what you do or who you do it with, but I do care about the fact that you are here because you're supposed to be my boyfriend and tonight you were the absolute worst fake boyfriend ever."

"I didn't realize this would bother you so much." He said sounding sincere.

"Really… What world do you live in? Because it obviously isn't this one." I shook my head "This was a mistake, I should have never had you come. At least from afar I can pretend like I'm doing alright but you've done nothing but made things worse."

He looked hurt, he actually looked like my words had hurt him.

I sighed then headed toward the room I was staying in. I felt Klaus grab ahold of my arm, he tried to say something but I didn't want to listen anymore. I shook his hand off me then kept walking. As soon as I got into my room I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. I wasn't sure why I was crying exactly, I guess it was a combination of everything. One thought had come to my mind though, I was starting to think it wasn't actually jealousy per say because I had feelings for Klaus, I started feeling the way I did because everyone around me was able to find that happiness except me. It seemed like each choice I made was the wrong one. The whole situation with Damon broke me and I didn't know when I would finally heal from it, I don't get it how do you fall so deep in love with someone that you never even dated. The more I thought about Damon the more the tears started falling.

I laid on the bed hugging the pillows to my body wishing that something would make this pain go away. I never thought it would be this hard being back in this town. I heard the door opening so I put my face down in the pillow, I didn't want Klaus to see me like this. Back in New Orleans I had kept things together pretty well and I didn't want him to see just how weak I still was.

"Hey I wanted to apologize about tonight, I know I don't normally admit when I'm wrong but I will this time but don't expect it to happen again." He chuckled.

"Its fine" I didn't want to say much.

I felt him sit down on the bed, "You alright?"

"Yep" I said into the pillow.

"Don't lie to me" He ordered.

I don't know why but I listened to him and I raised my head knowing I probably looked like hell from crying. "How do you do it, how do you love someone but go on like it doesn't matter?"

"A lot of practice love, believe me it's not an easy task not even for me." This was a different side of Klaus that I had only seen one time before.

I sat up, "I hate it, I don't want to feel this anymore I want to be able to just move on without thinking about what Damon is doing."

Klaus took his hand and touched my necklace, "I could help you with that, I could make it go away."

I smiled at the thought but shook my head, "I appreciate it but that would be the easy way out."

"Just wanted to make sure you knew the option was out there." He told me.

"Oh I know all too well about compulsion, I've had my fair share of it already." I opened up to him a little more.

He took his hand and wiped what I could only imagine was a huge mess of makeup mixed with tears from under my eyes. "How are you still so beautiful even looking like this?"

His words made me stop, I stared at him not knowing if he had reasons behind saying what he did. I kept waiting on him to laugh or do something, anything but he didn't. He sat there with his hand still on my cheek not taking his eyes off me. My mind was all over the place but I couldn't take my eyes off him either. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine and it was like nothing we had ever experienced together. He kissed me so gently and romantically, it reminded me of the dream I had about us together. When he finally pulled back I didn't know what to say or do, I didn't know what any of this meant and he didn't make it any easier. After he broke our kiss he got up and walked out of the room without as much as a look back.

I just sat there staring at the door like an idiot. I didn't move for a while, I wasn't even sure if I could move. I was in shock. Klaus Mikaelson just kissed me and I think it meant something. I just wasn't sure what that something was yet.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

I couldn't take it anymore after sitting there for what seemed like forever I finally jumped up out of the bed and went to find Klaus. His door was closed so I figured that meant he was behind it. I banged on the door but he didn't respond so I just let myself in. He was just lying on his bed and didn't even look at me when I entered his room.

"What the hell Klaus" I said staring at him.

He finally looked at me, his face expressionless, "what?"

"You really have to ask me that?" I sighed "what was that?"

"You seemed like you needed cheered up, so I thought I'd help." He tried telling me.

"That was not what that was." I said straight out.

"Oh it wasn't? What was it then?" He said with his cocky attitude.

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you" I shouted.

"Don't think too much into it." At that moment I knew he didn't want to talk about it anymore but I wasn't giving up.

"How can I not think about it? I'm already having conflicting feelings then you go and do something like that." The words came out of my mouth before I have time to really think about what that meant exactly.

That seemed to get his attention, "What does that mean? You're having conflicting feelings."

"Nothing… Its means absolutely nothing." I sighed and started walking out of his room.

"Skye." I don't know what it was about the way he said my name but it made me turn around.

When I turned around he was standing in front of me, without any warning his lips were on mine again. I didn't hesitate to kiss him back, I knew this is what I wanted, this is why I came into his room. The passion that we had with each other was undeniable, it was obvious that we had a connection it just never showed until that moment. The closer he held me the more I wanted what was about to happen next, by the time we made it to the bed our clothes had already been shed. The moment our bodies touched the bed, we were together in a way we never had been before. He was gentle and took his time with me, this was something I had never experienced. This was the first time I had ever made love to someone, I never figured Klaus would be the first.

Something else happened moments after I finally admitted to myself that I cared for Klaus. He bit into my neck, in the first moment I was pissed then the enjoyment set in and I couldn't help but want even more of it. I should have sensed that it was a mistake from the moment I felt his mouth of my neck, I really wasn't sure what was happening at first but when I realized I was starting to get a firsthand look inside Klaus's mind I started to freak out. If I was seeing inside his head it only meant that he was seeing inside mine and that was something that couldn't happen. I attempted to pull away but I knew it was too late. I knew all my secrets were already told, he knew the one thing he was not ready to know, the real reason I went to New Orleans.

He pushed me off him, "What the hell was that?"

"Let me explain." I begged.

Even though he tried to hide the pain I could see it behind the anger.

"Who are you?" He shouted.

I felt myself getting emotional, "You know who I am."

"I thought I did but you came to New Orleans to manipulate me" He was so mad "And I let you."

"That's not how it was Klaus, I just needed to get to know you." I pleaded with him "I never figured that there would actually be something between us."

"There isn't anything between us" He said coldly.

"You can't mean that, not after what just happened." I was trying my best to keep my emotions in check but I was starting to lose it.

"None of that matters now, you will pay for what you did, I just have someone a little closer to home to take care of first." Klaus said obviously closed up.

He quickly got dressed and was out the door before I could even get another sentence out. I grabbed my clothes then got my phone. I needed to warm Rebekah.

It took a couple rings but she did finally answer.

"Rebekah you need to get somewhere safe, somewhere Klaus won't be able to find you." I got right to it.

"What did you do?" She said accusingly.

"I didn't do anything exactly, it's really more of what I let him do." I knew I was oversharing.

"Spit it out." She was obviously angered.

"We were being intimate and he bit me, when he did something happened, our minds came together, opening for the other to see." I was embarrassed having to tell that to another person.

"So there's no way to get around it then, he knows exactly what I did." Rebekah finally said coming to a conclusion.

"Yea" I said barley more than a whisper "At least you can't be killed."

"You need to get somewhere safe as well, now that he knows I don't know what he'll do." She confirmed my fears.

"I'll get somewhere but you have to promise me you will to, I need to make sure your safe as well." I couldn't imagine what it would do to me if she got hurt because of me.

"I know how to deal with my brother." She was trying to sound strong but I could tell in her voice that she was a little nervous.

After I made Rebekah promise me a few more times that she would stay safe we finally said our goodbyes. I was really worried, I didn't know what to expect from Klaus, I didn't think he would kill me but I didn't know for sure. I called Bonnie hoping she was up but after three calls and she didn't answer the only other option I had was one I really didn't want to do. I needed to go somewhere that I had people there to protect me and the Salvatore house was the only one around.

I took way too much time to get up the nerve to call who I needed to. Finally I dialed the all too familiar number.

"Skye?" Damon sounded concerned when he answered the phone.

"Yea I kind of need a favor, can you come get me?" I asked hoping I wouldn't have to get into everything over the phone.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"That don't matter right now, I just need to get out here, the sooner the better." I hoped that would give him enough motivation.

"Alright I'll be there in a minute." He said without hesitation.

"I'll text you the address." I said right before I hung up.

* * *

 _Uh-Oh... There's not much more to say! hehehe_


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Damon didn't want to wait until we got back to the boarding house for me to explain what was going on but I only wanted to explain this once so I told him to wait until we were with the others. It took a little bit but he finally agreed. We were now all sitting in a room and they were waiting on me to start talking.

"Klaus knows everything about me and my family." I figured the best thing to do was just put it all out there.

"What did you do?" Damon looked at me suspiciously.

"Believe it or not, I didn't actually do anything" I looked at Damon unbelievably "Why would I tell him about me? I'm not that stupid."

"Well how else would he know?" Stefan asked politely.

"What the hell is that" Damon said angrily looking at my neck.

I hadn't thought about there being a mark from the bite, I didn't want to share the information like that but at least it made it easier to explain.

"That's actually how it happened." I said looking everywhere except at Damon.

Rayne looked puzzled "What do you mean?"

"I don't know what the hell happened exactly, one minute we were doing stuff then he bit me and something happened, it's like we seen into each other's minds." I hated sharing this in front of Damon.

Rayne looked at me suspiciously, I knew she would want to speak to me alone because all she knew was that the relationship between me and Klaus wasn't real. She didn't know how I had been back in New Orleans and I kept that from her purposely. I didn't want her to know what kind of person I had turned into.

"So you saw inside Niklaus Mikaelson's mind?" Stefan asked.

I nodded "It's a little scary in there."

Stefan looked like he was really thinking, "We could use that."

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused.

"You may have seen a weakness." He replied.

"I can't hurt him." The words came out of my mouth before I even knew what happened. This wasn't even something I had been thinking. I knew whatever was between me and Klaus was gone now, he would never forgive me and I needed to fear for my life.

"What?" Rayne was looking at me like she couldn't believe the words had come out of my mouth.

"I don't know why I said that, I know what has to be done." I told the siblings.

"Are you sure?" Damon said in disgust.

"Yes Damon I'm sure, I don't want to die and I now know Klaus better than anyone else ever has…" I took a deep breath "So I know exactly how much trouble I'm in, it's not about if he'll come it's when."

"So you two were together when he seen everything?" Stefan asked.

I nodded.

"Then how are you still standing, why didn't he attack then?" He asked curiously.

I sighed knowing I would have to share more information that I didn't want to. "Because there was someone closer to him that betrayed him as well, he had to deal with Rebekah first then he said I'd pay."

"What does Rebekah have to do with anything?" Rayne wanted to know.

"Rebekah is the reason I went to New Orleans." I knew this was going to make them all think differently of me.

I hated the look I was getting from Rayne but I knew I deserved it.

"There's more and when I tell you I need you to promise you won't do anything irrational." I said looking to Damon.

"Why is that directed toward me?" He said playing like his feelings were hurt.

"Damon I know you mean well but you're good at acting first then asking questions later." I said not taking my eyes from him.

He chuckled "That may be true."

I took a deep breath really not wanting to share the next part but knew I had to in order to get into the rest. "Well I found out through Rebekah that Bonnie hadn't been honest with me, she knew from the moment she began practicing witchcraft that I would eventually come to her and ask for help."

I continued after making sure I still had all their attention, "Bonnie lied about what she was training me for… The ancestors wanted me to kill the originals, not hide from them… So she was training me to kill from the moment I came here."

I saw Damon change automatically, I knew this would affect him the most because he and Bonnie had become pretty good friends.

"She wanted you to kill us all?" Damon spat out.

I shook my head "No she didn't, it's why she tried pushing us together."

"I don't understand" Damon said.

"The ancestors wanted her to do it but she didn't want to, you guys have become her family as well and she didn't want to lose you but she couldn't just go against the ancestors either." I hoped that cleared up a little

"What does her trying to push you and Damon together have anything to do with all of this?" Rayne asked obviously the only one who picked up on that.

"Well that's something else I learned from Rebekah." I said really not wanting to explain the next part in front of Damon. "So I guess there's a little more that hasn't been shared with anyone except the witches."

I took a deep breath, "I guess there's a possibility that I could cure vampirism."

All three set of eyes were on me but it was Stefan who spoke, "What do you mean cure vampirism?"

"I mean like actually turn a vampire back to a human." I said lightly.

"Why would they keep that from any of us? I mean wouldn't that be better than killing us all?" Rayne was the one getting upset now.

"Well it's not that easy, supposedly the only way I could accomplish it is if I found my true love, who just happens to be a vampire." As soon as the words left my mouth Damon attention was only on me. I knew exactly what was going through his mind.

"So what does you going to New Orleans have anything to do with all of this?" Stefan broke the awkward silence that had begun.

"Well it was a possibility that my true love lived there." I said not looking at Damon.

"Bullshit." Damon obviously didn't like hearing that. "You know just as well as I do that he doesn't."

"But I don't, in the legend it states that I will be conflicted between two, one being the Original Hybrid and the other being a vampire from his sireline, making the wrong decision could come with a horrible consequence." I said thinking back to how scared Bonnie looked when she told me.

"That's why you were asking about you turning dark wasn't it?" Rayne asked me putting things together.

I nodded "And because of how powerful I am I could destroy the world."

Damon was just staring at me, "you honestly think Klaus could be the right person? Look at his history he's done nothing but destroy everything he has ever came in contact with, how could you think for a moment that he wouldn't be the person to make you lose control."

"I don't know if he is or not, I honestly have no idea that's why I was there. I needed answers but I never thought I could actually care for him, I knew my heart belonged to someone else." I couldn't help but stare at Damon with the last words I said.

"But you do care for him, don't you?" Stefan asked obviously noting the way I said I didn't think I could care for him.

I nodded, "Yes I do."


	52. Chapter 52

_Thank you Adela for your review :)_

* * *

Chapter 52

It had been almost a month since Klaus took off back to New Orleans. I hadn't heard a word from any of the Mikaelson's and it was starting to worry me. I hoped Rebekah was alright, I know she kept this from her brother for years but she did what she had to. I had really gotten to know her and I could tell her whole existence had always been about her family, her brothers and all she ever wanted was to be able to live a normal life and that was something that I could possibly give her.

Once I told Bonnie about what happened she actually got worried as well. I think she thought this meant me and Klaus had more of a connection than anyone thought was possible. For something like this to happen both people have to have given themselves to the other, which we hadn't so I didn't understand exactly what that meant. We worked at getting both the boarding house and her house protected, she thought that Klaus may also come after her and I believed she had a reason to be scared.

I tried to call Rebekah everyday but every day it was the same thing. No answer and no call back. I was starting to go a little stir crazy not knowing what to do. I hated being stuck inside the boarding house but everyone thought it was best to stay indoors, I was safer that way.

I had finally had enough waiting so I did something that was relatively stupid, I called Klaus. I didn't know if he would actually answer but thought it wouldn't hurt to try.

It rang a few times but he did actually answer.

"Well if it isn't the sneaky little witch." He said with venom in his voice.

"What did you do to Rebekah?" I asked not wanting to let him know how frightened I was of him, I needed to stay strong.

He chuckled "Oh my dear sister is taking a nap, thinking hard about what she did."

"You are such an ass, you do realize if it wasn't for her convincing me to come with her I would have stayed here and kept practicing to kill you." It pissed me off to no end that he would hurt her.

"If she would have told us to begin with I could have rid this world of you ages ago." His words hurt more than I wanted to admit.

"Yea because that's all you know how to do isn't it, kill innocent people who can't defend themselves." I shouted knowing he was getting under my skin.

"So you think you know me now do you?" There was something behind his voice that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Klaus I know you more than I'd like to, you do realize that wasn't one way right? You weren't the only one who saw things that you shouldn't have." I don't know why I told him that but I couldn't help myself.

"What did you see?" He was getting pissed.

"Everything… I saw everything that you have experienced in your thousand years of existence… I felt all the pain from the beginning, I know the exact moment when you changed, the moment when you finally couldn't handle the pain anymore and you turned yourself into what you are now, the man who could truly never love someone else because he can't love himself." I felt the tears slowly going down my cheeks.

"I have loved before." He said obviously trying to dismiss what I said.

"No you haven't, you've been infatuated by many but you never loved them" I sighed "You know it's the truth, you don't think you deserve to be loved so you make it that way."

"You see in my head one time and you think you know me?" He shouted.

"I'd say I know you better than any other person who has ever lived." I knew I needed to stop talking but I couldn't.

"Why are you telling me this, you do realize that I can't have someone walking this earth who knows my secrets." He said almost sounding upset about it.

"I know and you can try whatever you want to but I want you to leave Rebekah out of it, let her live her life, don't you think you've controlled her for long enough?" I knew he wouldn't take that to well.

"Who the hell do you think you are, you do not tell me what to do." I obviously pissed him off even more.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll come to you if you let Rebekah go." This was not something I had planned I didn't want to give myself up to Klaus.

"You seriously are willing to give up your own life to protect my sister?" He said obvious not understanding why I cared so much.

"Yes." I paused "You might not think so but your sister is a really good person and all she wanted was to be able to live the life she always wanted and for her brother to finally be happy, to find peace."

"Where are you?" He asked all of a sudden.

Well it was good to know our cloaking spell had worked he had no idea I was still in Mystic Falls. "I'm where you left me."

"You stayed in Mystic Falls?" He sounded like he didn't believe it.

"Yep figured it would be the safest place to be just in case you decided to attack, at least I'd have a house full of vampires to try and protect me." I couldn't help but laugh a little like they stood a chance against Klaus.

"You're staying with the Salvatore's?" I knew right then that even through everything that happened Klaus still felt something for me, it was obvious he didn't like the thought of me staying with Damon.

"Yep." I said a little too happy really just to piss him off.

"Stay where you are, I'll come get you." He ordered.

"Klaus they can't know you're coming or they'll try to stop me, I don't want them getting hurt." I knew the decision I was making was risky but I really hoped he wouldn't kill me.

"Can you get out of the house without them knowing?" He asked actually kind of calmly.

"I don't know how but I will, you don't have to worry about that." I took a deep breath "Text me when you get close and I'll meet you wherever you want me to."

He hung up without as much as a bye. I sat there wondering how the hell I just got myself into this mess, when I called him my plan wasn't to give myself to him. My plan was to just yell at him some about Rebekah. I needed to tell my friends bye without actually telling them bye, this was possibly the last time I would see them.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

My plan to say bye to my friends of Mystic Falls started as soon as I finished talking to Klaus. I called Bonnie asking her to come and help me with some more offensive spells. We had been doing a lot of them lately so she didn't even question me. I knew I wouldn't be able to take on Klaus even if I wanted to, he was to strong and I wasn't anywhere close to being ready enough.

I had pretty much got down all the spells Bonnie taught me plus some I taught myself. I knew I was as ready as I could possibly be in the short amount of time I had.

"I want to thank you for helping me, I was pretty pissed in the beginning when I found out you lied to me but you still helped me even though you knew it wasn't what the ancestors wanted." I needed to make sure she knew I didn't hold it against her.

She smiled at me, "As soon as I got to know you I knew they were wrong, that wasn't the way things had to go."

"Maybe it would have been better though, I wouldn't be in the situation I'm in now." I told her honestly.

"But you're not the kind of person who can just kill who knows how many people just because they were connected to the Mikaelson's." She said taking up for my decision.

I hugged her, "I'm lucky to have met someone like you."

I was afraid my little emotional break would have given away what my plan was but she didn't seem to notice. She just hugged me back.

Once Bonnie was gone I found Stefan who was sitting in the study with Caroline. I smiled at both of them even though I still felt very jealous of Caroline. I know knew that Klaus hadn't actually loved her but he had been close, she was probably the closest he had ever come.

"I just wanted to say thank you for letting me crash here once again." I laughed "I just seem to keep bringing my problems to you guys."

"It's really alright, you're like family, and if you haven't noticed we would do anything we possibly can for family." He told me.

"Being here was the first time I actually felt like I had more family than just my mom and dad, I really am probably one of the luckiest girls around to have people like you guys in my corner." I was really going to miss them all.

"I think were the lucky ones." He told me.

Damon wasn't home so I decided to see Rayne next. She was going to be the hardest it's why I was going to wait last to talk to her but the time had come and I needed to see her. I knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come on in." She said.

I opened the door and seen she was laying on her bed reading a book.

"Hey" I smiled as I walked in.

"What's up?" She asked as she was sitting up.

"Nothing really just feel like I'm losing my mind in here" I laughed "Bonnie left a little while ago so I just thought I'd see what you were up to."

"Just reading." She pointed back to her book.

"I bet you've probably read that book a hundred times." I couldn't help but make a joke.

"You are correct." She laughed as well.

Now I knew it was time to get to a serious note. "Hey I really want you to know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me, you have been more like a sister to me than a friend."

"It's no problem, you know we would do anything for you." She responded.

"I know and you'd protect me with your lives, I never knew I could have such special people in my life." I felt my eyes start to water so I turned my head not wanting her to see it.

"I've loved having you back this last month, them 4 months without you really sucked." I knew she wasn't trying to make me feel bad but that's exactly what happened because I would be leaving her again.

"I know they really did, I really wished you would have come to New Orleans with me." I said not thinking that she hadn't even known that's where I went.

"I would have if I would have been invited." She said with a little smile.

I laughed "Yea I guess you would have had to know I was going."

We sat and talked for hours which was the most we had since I had been back. I knew I was running out of time and I still needed to talk to Damon. I couldn't leave without talking to him.

When I realized he still wasn't back I text him not realizing that I might not like the answer he was going to give me. When I read his reply it hurt my heart, he was at Elena's and I couldn't really ask him to come home without him getting suspicious. So I just apologized for bothering him and told him we'd talk when he got home. I had a feeling that wouldn't happen though, I would probably be gone by the time he got home.

I sat in my room sad and alone, I needed sometime to give everyone a real goodbye. I grabbed some paper and started writing everyone their own letters. I needed them to know why I decided to do what I did, I also wanted them to know I didn't want them to come after me. I had made my decision so I could keep everyone safe.

There was a knock on the door. I hid the letters and attempted to wipe the tears and make myself look as presentable as possible. When I opened the door I couldn't believe that Damon stood there, he must have realized something was wrong and came running. He closed the door behind him and walked further into my room and closer to me.

"You alright?" He asked sounding worried.

I nodded "I'm just thinking about everything and how much trouble I've gotten myself into."

"You were always good about getting yourself into trouble." He smiled which in turn made me smile as well.

I sat on the bed realizing that I had no clue what I was going to say to him. I put my head into my hands trying to figure out the right words, I knew Damon well enough to know if I said the wrong thing he would know something was going on. I felt him sit beside me and place his hand on my back. This was the most contact that we've had in the month I had been back.

"I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you." I finally said.

"You had your reasons I know that but I hoped you didn't think you had to keep things from me." As the words came out of his mouth I knew what I had to do next.

"There is one more thing I need you to know, I would like to keep it between us though." I said not wanting to look at him.

"What is it?" He asked in a worried tone.

"I'm... uh… I" I couldn't get it out.

He took my face in his hands and forced me to look at him which made this so much harder.

"Skye you know you can tell me anything." He said as he released my face.

"I'm the reason Elena is back." I rushed it out of my mouth before I would chicken out. I know if I stalled anymore I wouldn't be able to tell him and I needed him to know the truth.

* * *

 _Well Damon finally knows that Skye brought Elena back_


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

It had been almost 10 minutes since I told Damon that I was the reason Elena was back and he hadn't said a word to me. I didn't want to push him, I wanted him to talk to me on his own grounds. I needed the relationship I had with him to still be intact when I left here. I cared for Damon more than I have ever cared for another person in my life. When I left for New Orleans I was certain that Damon was the one that he was the vampire in the legend, I do still love him as much as I did the day I left the first time but I don't know if I was right about us. I'm not as certain as I was before that he was the one, in the back of my mind I kept thinking if he would have been then I wouldn't have been able to develop feelings for Klaus.

Now I didn't think Klaus was the guy either, I honestly couldn't see myself loving him. He was to reckless, more than what I'm even comfortable with. Did I feel something for him, yea I couldn't deny that I did but it was completely different than what I felt for Damon.

"Why did you do that?" Damon finally said which pulled me out of my thoughts.

"For you." I told him honestly "I knew the only way I'd know for sure about us is if she was awake, I knew I was leaving so I thought it would be a perfect time for you to reconnect with her."

"So you think it's alright that you pushed her on me?" He was upset.

"I didn't push anything on you Damon, I just gave you the possibility everything else was on you." I told him trying to stay calm.

"Like hell, you knew if you took off it would push us back together." Damon raised his voice.

"If you truly loved me like you thought you did you would have been able to choose me, it was your choice to go back to her." I knew everything I just said was complete bull since I did kind of push them back together but I was hoping he would just let it go.

"Are you serious right now," Damon shouted "you're the one that told me I had to try it with her to see how things were now."

"I know I did but honestly I hoped you would truly be over her but I know just as well as you do that's not what happened." I hated speaking of his and Elena's relationship but I wasn't stupid seeing them together I knew they still had love between them.

"I told you from the beginning that I knew I loved Elena still but that didn't change the way I felt about you." Damon had finally calmed down some.

I took Damon's hands in mine "Damon what you have with Elena is more than you would ever have with me, the love radiates off of both of you when you're in the same room. Only an idiot would come between that and right now I don't want to be an idiot."

"What are you saying, is this, are we done?" All the emotion in his voice almost made me cry.

"You know the answer to that, you knew it 5 months ago, you knew it the moment you seen Elena again." I tried my hardest to not let my emotions come through but I felt the single tear escape the corner of my eye.

He just stared at me, "why are you doing this?"

His question confused me, "what do you mean?"

"I know you don't believe that, I know you don't believe a single word you just said so why are you pushing me away, why are you trying to make me think Elena is what I want?" Damon's response confused me even more, I really did believe that.

"I do believe that." I stated.

Then Damon did something that I hoped he wouldn't, he kissed me. I wasn't able to fight it this time like I had before, it had been so long since I felt his lips on mine and I couldn't help but feel they were right where they belonged. I deepened the kiss, obviously not thinking clearly. He pulled me into his lap and even though my brain was telling me I needed to stop what was happening I couldn't. As much as I wanted to tell myself I didn't want this, I knew I really did. I didn't know if Damon was the person I was supposed to spend my life with, for just one day I didn't want to think about the rest of my life I just wanted to think about that day. Not the next day not a week from then, just that day.

I knew this would top my list of mistakes but I knew I would probably never see this man again and I let everything but my brain control me that night. Being in Damon's arms just felt like it was the way things were supposed to be, I didn't know if he was my true love but I did know he was the love of my life. I've never been too good with the whole romantic thing but they seemed like they had to be the same thing. We did just a lot of kissing at first but I knew the moment that this would turn into something else, something more. I also knew that moment that I should have stopped it but I didn't. I let it happen, I made love to Damon for the first time that night and probably the last.

We had both fallen asleep lying in each other's arms after our time together. But I knew I had to finish things so I tiptoed out of the bed and finished the letters. It seemed like it was perfect timing, as soon as I finished the last one Klaus text me letting me know he was close. It being late it would be easier to leave without anyone noticing. I knew Damon would know as soon as he woke up that something was wrong but I hoped once he read the letter I wrote to him that he would go on my wishes and just live out his life. I know this was probably the worst possible thing that I could have done to him, it's likely to break him but I couldn't think of that right now. At least he'd be alive that's all that mattered to me.

* * *

 _And... Skye & Damon... After all the time and all the feelings between them they finally do what probably shouldn't have been done..._

 _I know if militato123 is still reading, I'm probably not liked very much right now :/ But don't give up on me!_


	55. Chapter 55

_Once again thanks for your reviews :)_

 _militato I figured you wouldn't have liked them chapters but I hope your still reading..._

 _Adela thanks for wanting more, your wish is my command lol_

* * *

Chapter 55

I was out of the house and down the street in only a matter of minutes. I was pretty sure I went undetected since no one had made an appearance to me yet. I felt so awful about the way I left Damon, I never meant for that to happen. I saw Klaus's car pull up on the opposite of the street so I walked across slowly getting into the passenger side without saying a word. I didn't look at him, I couldn't speak. He took off just as quickly as he stopped.

Just as the light started breaking through the dark Klaus pulled over at a small restaurant. "You hungry?"

I shook my head, I couldn't eat.

"You need to eat." He said harshly.

"I don't need to do anything Klaus, just keep going the sooner we get there the sooner we can get this over with." I wasn't in the mood for his bullshit.

"What do you think is going to happen once we get back to New Orleans?" He asked in almost a growl.

"I don't know I guess what you do best, destroy lives." I said viciously.

"Well I'm glad you know me so well." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

He pulled away from the restaurant and sped down the street. He didn't try to stop again the rest of the way and he didn't try to talk to me either. The silence was deafening but it made the trip easier, I didn't want to talk to this man any more than I wanted to be headed to what was very likely a very painful death.

We pulled up to the compound and was surprised to see Rebekah standing outside waiting on us. As soon as the car stopped Klaus made his way inside leaving me and Rebekah alone.

I looked at Rebekah puzzled "What's going on?"

"He won't admit it but he's missed you." She said which completely took me by surprise.

"What happened when he got home? He made it seem like he hurt you, I've been so worried." I didn't know what was going on around here.

"He was mad when he got home but he didn't hurt me, I know it's surprising but he actually understood why I kept it from him especially when I knew you didn't want to hurt us." She told me softly.

"Why haven't you called me back then?" I asked.

She sighed "That was something we agreed upon when he got back, we thought it was best you stay in Mystic Falls, he thought that's where you belonged."

"I don't understand then why am I here now?" I was so lost.

"Because you called him." She stated. "Skye I'm not supposed to tell you this but he really cares for you and when he seen inside your mind it scared him because he realized just how much you cared for Damon."

I was speechless.

"You two need to sit down and actually have a conversation, I know he wants to talk to you but as you probably already know this is new to him and in his mind its best to just push others away so he can't be hurt anymore." As soon as Rebekah finished I knew there was going to be a huge problem with all of this.

"He would be better if he pushed me away." I know she was shocked but it's the truth "He's not the one Rebekah."

"There is no way you know that for sure, I saw with my own two eyes the way you two were together, it may not have started out love at first sight but it's obvious that you guys are moving in that direction." She was mad and had actually started yelling at me.

"Maybe before but not now, things changed when he left." I knew she wanted this happiness for her brother but I didn't think I was the one who was going to give it to him.

She gave a sarcastic laugh, "let me guess you and Damon had sex."

I didn't want to answer her but she knew exactly what my silence meant.

"You're going to break his heart." Was he last thing she said to me before she disappeared.

I just stood there outside the compound not knowing what to do next, I wasn't sure if I was expected to come inside or not. After standing there for around a half hour I finally decided I was going to go back to my apartment, it had been sitting empty for a month.

When I made it to my apartment I knew right away that someone had been there. I opened the door cautiously but knew right away that I was alone. Closing the door behind me I looked around seeing if anything was different. I noticed right away a piece of paper laying on the table. I walked over and began reading it.

 _My dearest Skye,_

 _These last few weeks without you has shown me something about myself that I hadn't realized until it was too late. I thought our time together was just a passing that it didn't mean anything. I now know that I was incorrect at thinking that. I care about you Skye more than I'd like to admit since I know exactly who you are now. I don't know if I'm your true love that this legend speaks of but I'd like to give us a chance to explore that possibility. Honestly when I first found out, I was angry that you kept it from me but there wasn't any other way to do it. I wouldn't have given you the time of day if you would have told me right away and honestly I don't know if I would have found out before that night if I could have handled it. Something changed for me that night Skye and I know you felt it to, it wasn't just me._

 _I know you was angry with me at Rayne's party but the truth is I was speaking to Caroline about you and about the realization I had before I went to Mystic Falls with you. I would have never followed anyone else there. I would have never done for anyone else the things I have for you. Caroline thinks its love but I don't, not yet anyway. I do believe that we could have something here but only if we were open and honest about everything. I do know that you deeply love Damon and that is the true reason I never came back to you. But after watching you for weeks and seeing that you didn't go straight to him it made me have hope. It almost felt like fate that you called me, I had been having so many mixed emotions but it felt like that was a sign that I needed to get you back home, back to me._

 _Eternally yours if you'll have me,_

 _Niklaus Mikaelson_

Just as I finished reading Klaus's words I heard the door open behind me and I knew exactly who it was before even turning around. I slowly turned around not knowing what I would say to this man who had just confessed his feelings for me. I was a mess and I knew it, I had started crying almost immediately after I started reading his letter.

I opened my mouth to say something but what came out was not what I wanted to. "I slept with Damon."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

I tried to wait out Klaus but it was driving me crazy, he had come into my apartment, sat on my couch but hadn't said a word to me since I confessed that me and Damon had slept together the night before. He had been right in his letter though I hadn't given Damon any unnecessary attention the entire time I had been there until that last day. If I wouldn't have thought that I was about to meet my final days I never would have did what I had with Damon. I knew from the moment I let him kiss me that it wouldn't have happened otherwise.

Finally I said "I'm sorry." I didn't really know what I was apologizing for, it just felt like the right thing to say. I was sorry about what happened between Damon and I but that had nothing to do with Klaus, I was sorry that I let it happen because of Elena.

I walked around the couch and sat next to him, I had no clue how he would react to me being close to him but I figured I'd find out. He stiffened as I sat down but didn't move.

"I had no idea." I said softly.

"You're not the only one." He finally responded.

"So I guess you're not going to kill me then?" I was trying to lighten the mood a little.

"I could never kill you." He stated.

"I feel the same way" I gently sat my hand on top of his but pulled it back immediately, I knew that probably wasn't the best thing to do right then.

"Are you planning on going back to Mystic Falls?" I hadn't expected him to ask that, honestly I haven't really thought about what I was going to do.

"I don't know, I wasn't planning on it though." I told him honestly "I didn't think I'd be going anywhere so I hadn't thought that far ahead."

"You really was going to come here and sacrifice yourself to save my sister?" He asked like he didn't believe it.

"Not only your sister but all my friends, I was just so afraid that you would try to come after me and they'd be collateral damage." I knew from here on out I needed to be completely honest with him.

"I thought about it." He paused "Killing you, killing them, all of it, I wanted you to suffer for betraying me."

"That's understandable but you need to look at it from my perspective how could I have just came out and told you any of that? You would think I was crazy." I took a deep breath "But there is something I have come to realize, I don't think it's you."

He didn't respond just gave me a look obviously expecting me to explain.

"Look I know there's something between us I can't deny that but I also know that you would never want to be human, the legend says that I create the spell so he and I can live a human life together." It hurt more than I expected it would to admit this not only to him but to myself.

"You are correct I wouldn't want to give all this up, I was made for this life, and it for me." I couldn't help but know exactly how true his statement was.

"I guess this is done then?" I didn't know if I was making a statement or asking a question.

"Only if you want it to be." I didn't expect his response.

It took me a moment to respond, "You trust that I wouldn't try anything stupid?"

He smirked, "no I'm pretty sure you will but I'm willing to forgive you when you do."

I cautiously put my hand back over his, "I need some time."

I knew he wasn't expecting me to say that but he held his composure pretty well, he didn't appear mad.

Finally he said, "Take all the time you need."

Klaus stood up so I did as well, he took both of my hands into his.

"So when you coming back to work?" He asked completely changing the subject.

I couldn't help but laugh, "I wasn't sure if I still had a job."

"I need you to much too just let you go." Looking at Klaus I knew he wasn't just talking about my job.

"Just let me know when you want me there." I figured the best plan at the moment was to just go back to the way things were before.

"I will." With that said he was gone. He was back to his leaving without as much as a bye.

I knew I had to do some major damage control now that I was still alive and obviously not dying anytime soon. I didn't know what I was going to say to Damon but I knew it was going to be a hard conversation. Finally I grabbed my phone and noticed I had a ton of missed calls and messages. Scrolling through them I decided Rayne was the first I needed to talk to.

She answered the phone frantically, "What did you do?"

"You don't have to worry about any of that now, everything is good." I assured her.

"What do you mean?" She wasn't understanding.

"I sat down with Klaus, we had a heart to heart, and he's not going to kill me." I attempted to laugh.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yea were good, he was pissed that I didn't tell him but he said it wasn't worth killing anyone over." I said lightly hoping to get the point across to her that I wasn't in danger.

"Well that's a change, the Klaus that I remember would kill for less." She stated.

"Well just between you and me I think he's afraid to lose all the business that I bring into the bar." I laughed.

"Skye I need to tell you something." She said seriously all of a sudden.

"What?" I asked kind of worried.

"Damon is on his way to New Orleans, I don't know if he's there yet or not but he took off a while ago" She sounded scared "He was going on and on about getting to Klaus."

"Shit why didn't you start off with that? I'll call you back I need to call Klaus, I got to make sure he doesn't lay a hand on Damon." I told her.

"Better yet how about I'll just see you in a few hours." Rayne sounded excited.

"Are you on your way here as well?" I asked her.

"Yea I couldn't let him go by himself now could I? I would have been there sooner if I would have known he left." She was trying to protect her brother.

I gave her my address and told her to just come here and I would take care of her brother.

I called Klaus as soon as I hung up with Rayne, but he didn't answer. So I called a few more times and finally he answered.

"Damon is on his way here and I think he's planning on paying you a visit." I told him as soon as he answered.

"You're a little late love, I'm staring at your lover boy right now." He said dryly.

"Don't hurt him." I ordered.

I knew he didn't like my tone but he responded anyway, "I didn't plan on it."


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

About a half hour later there was a knock on the door, I didn't know how close Rayne was so I wasn't sure if it was her or her crazy brother. When I opened the door I was surprised to see not only Damon but Klaus as well, my eyes caught Klaus's just a moment before he took off and it left me and Damon standing face to face.

"Are you going to invite me in?" He asked.

"Oh yea." I laughed lightly "Damon will you come in please."

I stepped aside and let him enter my apartment. This was something I hadn't wanted, Damon being here in my apartment. Back in Mystic Falls everywhere I went I thought about him but here it was easier to get past what I thought we would have had because I didn't look around and have a reminder of him. Now all that was going to change.

"You just left again and you leave me this." He says as he places the letter on my table.

"I'm sorry I did what I thought I had to, to keep everybody safe." I told him honestly.

"But what now he's just going to let you live even though he knows that you could kill him?" Damon asked skeptically.

"He knows I won't." I said barley more than a whisper.

"How does he know…." He stopped and looked at me "Oh you really do care for him?"

I knew I wouldn't be able to answer him out loud so I just nodded.

"Well I didn't expect that." He looked disappointed.

"I'm sorry Damon, I know you all have your own opinions about Klaus but I see him differently." I swallowed "I know he's done some horrible stuff in his past, I've witnessed it all, so I know firsthand but I also know he's changed, he's a better man."

"You love him." Damon said unexpectedly.

"No I don't but do I think I could, yes I do." I know this wasn't something Damon wanted to hear but I needed him to know exactly how I'm feeling.

"Where does that leave us?" He was obviously hurt by my words.

"I honestly don't know." I knew I cared for both of these men but I also knew that I probably wouldn't be with either.

"Didn't last night mean anything?" He asked a little harshly.

"You know it did, but it shouldn't have happened. You are with Elena and I know you love her… It wasn't right to do that to her." I know that Damon didn't want to hear that but it was the truth.

"Your right I do love her but it's not enough, what I feel for her is nothing compared to what I feel for you." I hadn't expected him to say that.

"Damon I'm not coming back to Mystic Falls." The moment the words left my mouth I knew I meant them, I hadn't really decided yet what I was going to do but now I knew.

"You're staying here? With him?" He snarled.

I sighed "It has nothing to do with him."

"Then why? Why would you want to stay here?" He was furious.

"I have family here." I hadn't meant to say that but once the words were out of my mouth I couldn't take them back.

Damon just looked at me then finally said, "What do you mean by that?"

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is I'm not going back." I tried to leave it at that.

"What if I stay?" That was the last thing I expected him to say.

I didn't know how to respond, this was so unexpected, and I honestly had no idea what I wanted.

Damon's mood changed automatically "I guess that's your answer."

He started walking toward the door but I had to stop him, I couldn't let him leave like this.

"Damon." My voice was full of emotion "How can you ask something like that and then get upset because I can't give you an answer right away?"

When he turned around I noticed his eyes were red and watery "If you loved me then you wouldn't have thought twice about it."

"How can you say that?" Now it was my turn to get mad "Until yesterday I had barley even talked to you in 5 months, you had moved on and honestly so had I."

"With Klaus?" He asked sarcastically.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore he really knew how to get under my skin, "As a matter of fact yes with Klaus, I didn't mean for it to happen but it did Damon, things with us weren't complicated, it was us just being us, having a good time and somewhere in all that I started having feelings for him and I'm pretty sure it was mutual."

"Well I hope he can make you happy." The look on Damon's face was enough to make me regret saying a word.

Before thinking about what I was doing I reached for him taking his hand in mine, I knew that probably wasn't the right thing to do but I needed him to listen, I needed him to understand what I was about to say. "I want to make sure I'm very clear when I say this, I don't love Klaus, I know I don't and I also want you to know that I'm almost positive that he's not the one I'm supposed to be with, I know him well enough to know that he would never want to be human, so I know I would never try to make him something he doesn't want to be."

I paused letting sink in what I was saying, "I also don't think it's you, I've thought a lot about this and I don't see how I could feel for someone else if I was truly in love with you."

I knew them words would hurt him but I needed him to hear them.

"So what are you saying?" He was obviously hurt.

"I don't think either of you are the person I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with." As soon as the words left my mouth I knew I was wrong, I don't know how I knew it but I did. Something inside me was telling me I was wrong. I didn't want to think about that in that moment though, that would just put me right back in the same situation of not knowing which it was supposed to be.

Damon took his hand from mine and stood there for a few moments in silence before finally saying, "I think you're wrong."

He didn't say anything else and he didn't elaborate on why he thought I was wrong, he said what he did then turned around and walked out of my apartment. I knew I should have stopped him, I shouldn't have let him leave being upset or mad but I did. I needed some time to think, some time to figure out how I truly feel about both of these men.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

The next few hours I just sat around my apartment, not wanting to do anything. I knew eventually I needed to sort through my feelings but after thinking about it I knew that didn't need to happen right then. I was young and honestly what 18 year old thinks about settling down and finding the person they will spend the rest of their life with. Obviously there was something between me and both of these men and I had no idea which one I was supposed to be with.

Rayne finally made it a couple hours later and I couldn't be happier to see my best friend. This is what I needed to take my mind of off everything. We sat and talked for a little while than decided to take a trip around New Orleans. I decided it would be best to just walk since we were site seeing after all there really wasn't any reason to be driving. Rayne had been to New Orleans before but it had been awhile and a lot had changed since the last time she had been there.

"So I have to ask is your work close to here?" Rayne said after about an hour of walking.

I looked across the street "Actually its right there."

Rayne smiled "Well what are you waiting on, show me."

I hesitated "Uh I don't know if that's a good idea."

She gave me a knowing look "Is he there?"

I shrugged my shoulders "Not sure."

"Oh who cares" she said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me across the street.

I took a deep breath than walked inside of Rousseau's, hoping Klaus wasn't there. I looked behind the bar and noticed a brunette that I hadn't seen before. Rayne went and sat at the bar ordered herself a drink and me a soft drink. The bartender attempted to card her but she wasn't having any of that and compelled her to think she showed her an ID.

"This place is cute, kind of dead though." She said looking around at the empty bar.

"It is the middle of the day." I pointed out.

Rayne just smiled as she took a drink.

I just sat there watching Rayne very slowly sip on her drink, I couldn't get comfortable sitting there knowing that Klaus could show up at any time. I really didn't want to have another run in with him. As soon as she finished her drink I pulled her out of her seat and toward the door.

"You really don't want to see him do you?" She asked as soon as we were out of the bar.

I just shook my head then started walking again, she followed behind me not saying another word about it. We walked in silence for a while before I realized where I ended up taking her, I took her to the witches. I looked around and then to Rayne, not knowing if I should take her any further. She was my best friend and I'd love for her to meet these people since they were so important to me but with her being a vampire I didn't know if it was appropriate.

Rayne just stared at me before she finally said "What are we doing here?"

"Actually the witch community is right past the cemetery." I told her.

"Oh really?" She was excited.

I nodded and just as I was about to say something I saw Vincent heading toward us. I smiled and waved at him.

"Skye it's so good to see you again, we weren't sure if you were coming back." He said sounding like he had been worried.

"I didn't know if I was or not but I'm back and I'm pretty sure for good this time." The words came out of my mouth before I really thought about what I was saying. Am I back here for good? I hadn't really thought about that, I knew I was staying for now but that's all I really had thought about.

Rayne looked at me hurt, "You don't plan on ever coming back?"

I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't find the right words to say, I didn't know what to tell her. "I don't know."

Vincent looked at Rayne "You must be the famous Rayne Salvatore."

Rayne's attention went to Vincent and couldn't help but grin ear to ear, she loved it when someone knew who she was.

"Yes I am and who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Vincent Griffith, Regent over the witch community here in New Orleans." They shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you." Rayne said politely.

"Skye I know the coven would love to see you again so would you ladies like to come in for a little?" Vincent asked.

I couldn't help but grin "Of course, I'd love to introduce Rayne to everyone."

We followed Vincent through the cemetery and into the building the coven housed. The moment we walked through the door Laurel's eyes were on me, before I knew it she had her arms around me.

"I was so worried about you." She said before she released me.

I noticed right away Rayne's eyes were glued on Laurel.

"I'm alright, I know I should have called." I told her.

"I know you." Rayne finally said.

Laurel smiled at Rayne "Yes dear you do."

"But it's not possible" She looked at me then asked "Do you know who she is?"

"Yea I found out a while ago." I told her honestly.

"I thought you were dead." She said looking back to Laurel.

"That was the only way we could make sure Skye stayed safe, no one could know that I was still alive." She said softly.

Rayne looked hurt, really hurt.

Then it hit me, her and her brothers didn't start watching over me until a few years ago so they didn't know me when I was born. "How do you know her?"

"She was my best friend, we went to school together, I haven't seen her in almost 19 years." She paused looked from Laurel to me "Wait a minute if you didn't know that we use to be friends then how do you know her?"

I looked at Laurel to make sure it was alright that I told her once she nodded I looked at my best friend, took a deep breath than said "She's my birth mother."


	59. Chapter 59

_Sorry I was a little behind schedule on updating but I'm finally getting this and one more chapter out tonight._

 _Thank you to my two favorite people for your reviews once again_

* * *

Chapter 59

Rayne was in complete shock when I told her that Laurel was my birth mother. She was so confused and didn't understand. It wasn't until Laurel explained to both of us that it was her that sent the Salvatore's to me that everything starting making sense. When Laurel became pregnant the ancestors knew right away that I was who was going to be born, they knew the legend was finally about to become a reality. Even though the ancestors didn't like having vampires mixed up in their business Laurel fought and fought that the Salvatore's were different at least Rayne was. She knew Rayne was loyal and having her protection was something they needed, so everything was in the works before she even had me.

Laurel was 8 months pregnant when they planned her 'death' they needed everyone including Rayne to believe that Laurel and her unborn child had died. Laurel didn't like the idea but the ancestors said it was the only way that it would work, it was the only way to keep her child, me, safe. I didn't know what to think of all this new information and I knew Rayne was having a hard time accepting it. We stayed and talked to Laurel for a few hours before I finally needed to get back home so we excused ourselves and headed back to my apartment.

We didn't talk much on the way home but as soon as we were back in my apartment I couldn't help but apologize, I really didn't know what I was apologizing for but I felt I needed to. "I'm sorry Rayne."

"You don't need to apologize for anything." She told me.

"I just feel like I should, I feel like my family used you because they knew you were trustworthy." I said softly.

"You know what I'm really ok with it, think about it, we would have never met if it wasn't for Laurel" She paused "It hurt when I thought she died but I understand why she did it, she needed to protect you and she would have done anything possible."

I hugged her "She knew exactly what I needed."

It's hard to believe that my birth mom was actually the reason for me and Rayne meeting, Rayne was a big part of why I turned out the way I did. She may have let me get a little wild and crazy but she also grounded me, she had always known my limits.

I couldn't believe it had already been a week since Rayne came to New Orleans, I figured she would only stay a day or two then head back to Mystic Falls but I was surprised that she had decided to stay. I wasn't sure yet exactly how long she was planning on staying but by the way things were looking she wasn't leaving anytime soon. I didn't want to make any decisions for her but I really hoped she stayed, maybe not permanently but for a while at least.

I hadn't heard anything from Damon since the first day I was back, I tried to call him and text him just to make sure he was alright but didn't get a response. I guessed he went back to Mystic Falls but honestly I had no idea if he did or not, he hadn't been seen around New Orleans anymore so that made me believe that he took off. I knew he was upset with me when he took off but I honestly hadn't expected him to completely shut me out, I figured by now I would have heard something from him. Rayne had also tried to contact him and got the same response I did, none at all.

I had only seen Klaus on the days I worked but everything was completely different between us, he treated me like an employee and nothing more. It kind of hurt my feelings a little but I knew it was for the best, I knew the only way I could figure all of this out was to separate myself from both of them and just live a little while thinking about me. I knew it would be hard especially with Klaus since I do see him often but it was important to stay away. I hadn't actually shared this with him yet, he was just giving me space because I told him I needed time to think about us. I knew I needed to talk to him and sooner rather than later, it just felt like it was never the right time.

Finally after talking myself out of it so many times I got up the nerve to talk to Klaus. We were just closing up the bar so we were alone, I had just locked the door took a deep breath than walked back to the office where Klaus was.

"Can we talk?" I asked as I stood in the door way.

He looked up from his paperwork, "Sure."

I walked into his office and sat across from him. "I think it would be a good idea if we keep this kind of relationship, nothing more."

It was only a split second but I saw a flicker of sadness of his face, it was gone as quickly as it came and was replaced with his normal smug look. "That's fine."

"Is it really?" I said before I could stop myself.

"It has to be doesn't it?" He finally let a little emotion in.

I nodded, "It can't be any other way, I need to focus on myself for a while."

"I understand." He said with a small smile. "I might not like it but I get it."

"I don't like it much either" I told him honestly "but I know I'll never be able to figure this out if I keep going back and forth, I need to step aside and just live my life and see where things go on their own."

"So have you already had this conversation with Damon?" His question kind of threw me.

I gave him a puzzled look then answered "No actually he won't return any of my calls, our last conversation didn't go very well and he was a little pissed off at me."

"You broke his heart." He stated.

"How do you know that?" Now I was really confused, how did he know anything about me and Damon's conversation?

Klaus just stared at me for a minute like he was debating on telling me something. Finally he said "Because he told me."

"When did you talk to Damon?"

"Well he has been staying at my house so it's kind of hard not to talk to him." Just the way he said that made it sound like I already knew this bit of information.

"He's staying with you?" I couldn't believe it.

"You didn't know?" He seemed surprised.

"No I didn't know, I didn't even know he was still in New Orleans." I sighed "He's been here this whole time and won't even return one of my phone calls."

"Well if you need to talk to him I can help you." He said but with a little hesitation in his voice.

"Honestly I do need to, I need this closure from the both of you for me to be able to move on and do what I need to." I told him knowing that he probably didn't like hearing me use the word closure.

Klaus took a deep breath than said "I'll text you tomorrow and we'll set it up."

"You know you can't say anything to him, he won't agree to see me." I told him.

"I know." Was all he said.

I knew this was the end of this conversation so I got up told him "thank you" than walked out the door. I needed to prepare myself for seeing Damon, I knew that was going to be a lot harder than this was.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

The day was almost half over and I still hadn't gotten a text from Klaus about meeting up with Damon. I knew I shouldn't but I was starting to get a little anxious. I needed to have this conversation with Damon so I could get onto the next part in my life. I knew eventually I would be led back to one of these men but that day wasn't today and I didn't believe it's in the near future either. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and decided to text Klaus.

 _-What's going on? Are you going to help me?_

It took almost 10 minutes for him to respond.

 _-I'm trying, he won't leave the house_

 _-Well then I guess I'll have to come there_

 _-It might be the only way you'll be able to talk to him_

 _-Thank you for doing this for me_

 _-It's no problem, if you're able to now would probably be a good time_

 _-Now is fine_

 _-See you when you get here then_

 _-See you then_

I hated to admit it but even texting with Klaus had become very awkward. I took a deep breath and then told Rayne what I was doing. As soon as I got home the night before I told her what Klaus had told me about him still being there. She was upset that he had been avoiding her as well and couldn't understand why he would be staying with the Mikaelson's.

About 20 minutes later I was pulling up at the Mikaelson house, I text Klaus as soon as I pulled in to let him know I was there. As I was walking up to the door it opened and Klaus stood behind it. I gave him a small smile then walked past him and the open door into his house. I purposely didn't say anything, I didn't want to give Damon any forewarning that I was there, so I just quietly followed Klaus to where I guessed Damon was. We stopped outside a closed door and I knew right away that Damon was behind it, I felt his presence. Klaus nodded toward the door then walked away.

I stood there fidgeting then I finally got up the nerve to knock on the door.

"What?" He said from behind the door.

I didn't say anything.

I heard a huff and then footsteps to the door. My heart started racing the moment the doorknob started turning. When he opened the door and stared at me I couldn't find my voice, I couldn't say a word.

"What are you doing here?" He finally asked.

"We need to talk." I was finally able to get out, I didn't wait on him to invite me into the room I just let myself in.

He looked at me in disbelief then said sarcastically "Why don't you just come in."

"Why have you been ignoring my calls?" I asked knowing I sounded bitchy. "I didn't even know you were still in New Orleans."

"But you do now, let me take just one guess how you found out." He said obviously not happy that I was there.

"It doesn't matter how I found out all that matters is that I did." It hurt me that he pretty much hid right under my nose and I didn't know he was still here.

"Why does it even matter where I am, you made it pretty clear last time we talked that you didn't think this was anything anyway." He had an attitude and I knew he had every right to.

"I never once said I didn't think there was anything between us, I said I didn't think you were the person I would spend the rest of my life with that's completely different." I corrected him and by his expression he didn't like what I said.

"It's the same thing isn't it?" He hissed.

"Not even close." I was getting so aggravated with his attitude "But I came here because I needed to say something."

Damon didn't say a word.

"From this point on I will not have nothing more than a friendship type of relationship with both you and Klaus. I don't know if you'd ever give me that but I hope one day you will." I sighed "Damon I am only 18 years old I'm not ready to find the person I'm supposed to settle down with right now, I'm not telling you to go back to Elena I'm just telling you that I'm not ready for a relationship and I have no idea when I will be."

"You honestly think we could be friends?" He asked.

"I hope so but I have no idea if we could or not." I told him honestly.

"You already have this conversation with Klaus?" He and Klaus obviously thought alike.

"Yea that's actually why he told me where you were, he knew how important this was to me." I wasn't sure but it seemed like I was actually getting through to him.

"Your never coming back to Mystic Falls are you?" Damon seemed to finally be understanding things.

"I don't think so" This wasn't something that I had sat down and really thought about yet but in my heart I knew I couldn't leave New Orleans. "I haven't really thought too much into it yet but I can't see myself living anywhere else, New Orleans has become my home."

I knew that wasn't what Damon wanted to hear but I wouldn't lie to him, he needed to know exactly how I felt.

He was quiet for a minute than finally said "I'm going to miss you."

I knew right then that he had made up his mind and he would be leaving New Orleans. I would miss him to and the thought of not knowing when I would see him again terrified me.

"I know the feeling." I sighed "Promise you'll keep in touch though."

Damon tried to smile but fell short "I will the best I can."

"Even if it's just a text here and there, it doesn't matter just something." I felt myself starting to get emotional and I needed to get myself in check.

Before I knew it I was in Damon's arms, I just laid my head on his shoulder trying my hardest not to cry. I wasn't sure how long we stood like that but when he finally started to pull away it seemed too soon. I knew this was going to be it for a while, I had no idea when I would see him again.

* * *

 _Alright we are almost to the chapter where she finally makes her choice :) Thank you for sticking with me and I hope your still enjoying... This has become so much longer than I anticipated and I've already got another 20 something chapters written, ugh! When I get writing sometimes I just cant stop its how my first story (Buffy/Originals crossover) ended up becoming 4 parts lol... I'm starting to think maybe I should have broken this one up to but I think its a little to late for that now.  
_


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

 _ **Little over 2 years later**_

I couldn't believe I was about to celebrate my 21st birthday, I still remember the day I came to New Orleans like it was yesterday and to think it had been over 2 years now was unbelievable to me. Rebekah had talked me into having the party at the Abattoir, which wouldn't have been my first choice but I let her do what she wanted. Caroline had come from Mystic Falls a few days ago and was actually helping Rebekah with everything, watching them work together was something I never thought I'd see. Stephen and Bonnie were supposed to have been here about an hour ago but they were late. Damon got an invite but honestly I had no idea if he'd show up, he had been exploring the world the last two years. We did talk on occasion but not much, probably a couple times a month but it was better than nothing.

To my surprise Rayne had decided to stay in New Orleans, I knew it was hard for her being away from her brothers but she seemed truly happy being here with me and Laurel. She actually helped me a lot, on a few occasions I about fell back into my old habits with Klaus, well I wanted to but never actually tried anything but Rayne was there reminding me why I needed to keep strong. They last two years had been boyfriend free, no Damon no Klaus and no other random guys. It's how it needed to be for me to really think about my future.

I had actually been taking some business classes at the local college, Klaus had pretty much left me in charge of Rousseau's. He even let me hire a few new bartenders and one of them just happened to be my best friend. I wasn't sure exactly what I would do with my business degree once I got it but Rayne and I had been going over ideas on a business.

My mom and dad got in town a couple days before my party and I hadn't realized just how much I had missed them until I saw them. They hadn't been to visit since I moved to New Orleans and that was way too long to go without seeing your parents. It made me feel awful that I hadn't visited them or anything but I told myself after this I wouldn't go any longer than 6 months without seeing them, I would force myself to visit them if I had to. I invited Laurel to my party and I wasn't sure exactly how that would go but she assured me that she talked it over with the witches and it would be okay to see my parents again.

I just finished getting ready when Rayne walked into my room. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks you were right, it looks great on." I said laughing.

Rayne was with me when I was dress shopping and the moment she seen this dress she knew it would look perfect on me even though I tried to fight her on it at first. I honestly didn't think it was me, it was a little too low cut for my taste but once I had it on I realized it didn't show as much as I thought it would.

"How funny is it that I almost didn't get this because I thought it was to low cut?" I couldn't help but find the irony in that.

"My thoughts exactly, the complete opposite of how you used to be." Rayne said mirroring my thoughts exactly.

I remembered how I used to be before finding out about my heritage, I was such an ungrateful kid. It seemed like it was a lifetime ago even though in all reality it has only been a few years.

"If you don't hurry were going to be late to your party." Rayne said looking at the clock.

"You know the guest of honor always has to be a few minutes late to make a grand entrance." I joked with her.

We were out the door within the next 10 minutes and on our way to the Abattoir. We ended up only being a few minutes late nothing to dramatic. When we pulled up I was actually surprised at how much was actually done, it looked really nice but with Caroline and Rebekah working on it I'm not really sure why I was surprised.

As soon as I walked in everyone shouted happy birthday, I thanked everyone then went straight over to my parents. I noticed Laurel with the witches and I wanted to be the one to introduce them, I didn't want them noticing her without me.

"I want you to meet someone." I told them.

They followed me without questioning anything. When we got closer I noticed my mom's eyes were fixed on Laurel, I had a feeling she would be the first to recognize her.

"Mom, dad I'd like you to meet Laurel, she's part of the New Orleans coven." I told them looking back and forth between them.

"I know you." Finally my mom was able to say.

"Yes you do." Laurel stated.

"How is that possible? I thought you were dead." This conversation seemed really familiar.

"Everyone did, it's the only way I could protect Skye I needed to be out of the picture completely and the only way I could is if everyone believed I was dead." Laurel explained.

My mom looked at me, "So you know who she is?"

"Yes I knew the moment I met her." I told my mom honestly.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." I knew she would be upset but I still hated seeing it.

"That's not something I could share over the phone, it's something you needed to see in person." I hoped she understood.

I tried to keep my attention on my mom and my birth mother but that was hard after I saw who just walked in. It was hard not to get drawn to him and he had never looked more handsome than he did right then. Damon was dressed up and he looked absolutely gorgeous and I wasn't the only one who noticed. I looked around the room and noticed everybody else's eyes were also on him. But his eyes wasn't on any of them, they were on me, and only me.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

I hadn't realized I did it but I just left my parents with Laurel, I just walked away. It had been so long since I saw Damon and I needed to welcome him properly. I didn't know what my plan was when I actually got to him but I ended up hugging him, I didn't know if that was what I should have done but it really didn't matter, it's what I did.

"It's so good to see you." I finally said once our embrace was over.

"You to, it's been far too long." He replied.

"Yes it has." I smiled at him "I honestly didn't know if you'd come."

"It's your 21st birthday how could I not." He shared my smile.

"Seems like just yesterday we were celebrating my 18th." I said thinking back to my 18th birthday and about what happened after my party.

I could see in his eyes that he was also thinking about that day and what happened. "I missed that party and I wasn't going to do that again."

"I'm glad you came." I told him honestly. "And I know Rayne's going to be thrilled to see you, she's really missed you."

"It's been lonely out there on my own but it gave me time to think about everything that's been going on." Damon said and there was something about the way he said it that made me a little uneasy.

"I haven't been alone but these last two years have given me a lot of time to think as well." I responded.

"Did you choose him?" I hadn't expected him to ask that.

"I didn't choose any man, I chose myself, I realized I don't need some man to determine who I will be." I said a little harshly.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that, it wouldn't be any of my business if you would have." He seemed off.

"Are you alright?" I asked him knowing I sounded worried.

"Yea it's just been hard not only the stuff between us but with Elena as well." He paused "I still love her."

His confession completely blindsided me, I really hadn't expected that he'd confess his love for Elena like that. I could tell something was off between us from the moment I hugged him but I didn't know exactly what it was. I still felt that I cared about him but not like I used to, it wasn't until that moment that I realized something very important, I didn't love Damon. It hit me and it hit me hard and I really wasn't sure what to think about it. But before I could stop I blurted out, "I don't love you."

The look of shock was apparent on his face, he hadn't expected my confession but neither had I.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that but it just hit me, I don't." I paused "I don't know if it was your confession of still loving Elena that finally opened my eyes or what exactly but I'm positive that I don't love you."

The oddest thing happened next, Damon smiled and pulled me into another hug.

When he finally released me he looked embarrassed. "This isn't what I expected, the entire time I was gone I kept getting this feeling like I was missing something, it took me awhile to realize that the entire time it was Elena, I sound crazy saying this but it was like things just showed up that would make me think of her, and the more I thought of her the less I thought of you."

I hated to think that this all seemed suspicious, it almost seemed like a witch was involved and I didn't like the thought of that. I kept my composure around Damon though, I didn't want him to know I felt suspicious. Just when I needed her Rayne came running up and wrapped her arms around her brother.

"Damon I can't believe your actually here." She squealed.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I'll give you two some time to catch up."

I wasn't even sure if either of them had heard me, they were already talking and seemingly unaware of the people around them. But I knew I needed to find a certain someone and ask him very nicely if he had anything to do with Damon's realization that he was still deeply in love with Elena.

It took me a minute to find Klaus and when I approached him he seemed kind of off.

"That was a lovely reunion." He said obviously not happy about the interaction that Damon and I had.

"We need to talk… Alone…." I said staring at him.

He gave me a look like he was about to argue but then started walking and I followed him up the stairs and into the main part of the house. I figured he would stop in the living area but he kept walking until we were in the room that I always figured was his. I looked around taking in everything, the whole time we were whatever we were I had never been in his room.

"Speak." He barked pulling me out of my head.

"I need to ask you something and I need you to be completely honest with me." I finally said.

He just stared at me obviously wanting me to continue.

"Did you do something to Damon or have someone else do something?" I could tell by the end of my question that Klaus was not happy with my accusation.

"What he came back differently so you think big bad Klaus had to have something to do with it?" He was mad.

"Don't do that, don't dance around the question just answer me. Did you do something or have someone else do something?" I needed to know if what I was feeling or better yet not feeling was real.

"How dare you…" He started.

"Please Klaus just answer me…" I interrupted him.

He knew right then that something was different, I could tell by his expression.

"No I did not do anything or have anyone else do anything." He finally said.

I believed him I don't know how I knew but I did, he was telling me the truth.

"I don't love him." I don't know why I told Klaus that but I felt like I needed to.

"What?" He was obviously confused.

"I don't know what's going on but when I saw him today it's like everything was finally clear, it's not him and it never was…" I took a deep breath "I really thought I loved him, I had never felt for anyone the way I did for him I just can't understand how the feelings can just be gone like that."

"You've been apart for a while, sometimes it takes distance to show clarity." Klaus said.

I looked up at Klaus and couldn't help but wonder what this meant for us, did it mean that he was the one I was supposed to be with? I knew in my heart that it was one of these two and with process of elimination it only left one and that was the man who stood in front of me. I just didn't see how that was possible, Klaus would never want to be human and I would never do that to someone who didn't want it.

"It can't be you."

"What?" He asked obviously not knowing what I meant.

I hadn't realized until he responded that I had said that outload. I wasn't sure what to say, how to explain this to him. "I don't understand how this whole thing works, I'm so confused."

"You're telling me, you aren't making any sense." He replied.

"You're the only one left Klaus don't you understand that, it was between you and Damon and I know without a doubt that it isn't him so that leaves you but it can't be you." I sat down on the bed "What does that say about me, if all of this is true than I'd be going against the one person that I'm supposed to love over all others."

"Skye calm down, what are you talking about." He obviously hadn't really thought about what this means.

"Don't you get it, this all points to me making the Vampirism Cure for you Klaus, I am destined to make you human again." I knew once those words left my mouth that it would change the relationship between me and Klaus forever.

* * *

 _Well it was a long time coming... It ended up taking soooo much longer than I anticipated, but what do you think about Skye's newest realization?  
_


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

The rest of my party went by in a blur, I hated that I let this thing with Klaus ruin my night but I did. I tried my hardest not to let anyone else know how I was feeling though, I didn't want to ruin anyone else's night. I must have kept up a pretty good appearance because not one person asked me if something was wrong. When the night was finally wrapping up I couldn't help but be happy, I wanted to get home. Rayne let me know a little earlier that she wouldn't be coming back to the apartment that she was going to stay in the hotel with Damon since he was leaving in the morning.

As soon as I walked into my apartment I got out of that dress and got into a hot shower, hoping that it would help clear my mind. I stayed in until the water started running cold, then got out threw on some pj's and walked out of the bathroom. I knew the moment I walked out of the bathroom that I wasn't alone.

"You know it's rude to enter someone's house without knocking." I said to the room.

"Actually I did knock, you didn't answer." He answered.

"So you just let yourself in." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"We need to talk and I knew you were home." He replied.

"And what do we need to talk about Klaus, I thought we did all that at the party." I wasn't trying to sound bitchy but I knew that's how I was coming across.

"I wouldn't classify that as a finished talk, you tell me something like that then take off." He paused "Skye this is a lot to take in, nothing has been the same between us since Mystic Falls but now here you are telling me that that your pretty sure I'm supposed to be your true love and that you're supposed to turn me back into a human."

"I was certain it wasn't you, I can't imagine that I would do this against your will." I hated even thinking about it.

"What if you don't?"

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"What if it's not against my will?" He wanted my attention and he got it fully "today I can tell you that I never want to be human again but what if that was to change when I fall in love with you? What if that's the changing point, me really falling in love for the first real time."

"Do you think it's possible?" I had never thought of anything like this.

"I have no idea, the only thing I know is when I'm with you I feel like I've never felt before, so it may be possible." He moved a little closer to me.

"So are you telling me you want to try this, whatever this is?" I never thought I'd be so nervous around Klaus.

"I think I would like to." He said without hesitation.

I couldn't take my eyes off him, I watched as he slowly made his way to me. He stopped just inches from me, I automatically reached for his hands and pulled him even closer. The moment his lips were on mine I knew it was different this time, I could feel how much stronger our connection was. I never realized how much I had missed this until this moment, it had been more than 2 years since the last time my lips were on his.

In a flash we were on the bed and as much as I was enjoying where this was leading I knew this wasn't how I wanted to start out our new relationship. It took a lot but finally I asked him to stop.

Klaus was obviously flustered "What's the matter?"

"We can't start this out like this, I know this was the main part in our relationship last time but I don't want that, I want us to have something more than just sex." I hoped he could understand where I was coming from.

At first he didn't say anything but then he took my hand into his, "Okay let's do this."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked confused.

I laughed a little more before saying "I was just thinking, I'm officially dating Niklaus Mikaelson, how many people can say that?"

"Oh so were dating now huh?" He said with a smirk.

I jumped up off the bed, "Well we will be tomorrow when you take me out for dinner and a movie."

"Seriously, dinner and a movie." Klaus seemed like he wasn't impressed.

I walked back over to where he was sitting on the bed and he wrapped his arms around my waist "Yep and you'll let me chose the movie to."

I bent down and kissed him again, nothing much but I just wanted him to know how much I appreciated him. When I stepped away from him and he stood up.

"I think it's about time for me to go, you're making it hard not to throw you back on that bed." He appeared he was also having issues wanting to do the exact thing I just said we shouldn't do.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." I couldn't help but smile ear to ear. I was actually going on a date with Klaus.

He leaned in and kissed me one more time before he left, I just laid back on the bed and replayed everything that just happened. I had butterfly's in my stomach just thinking about Klaus, I felt the beginning of something serious here and I couldn't help but welcome it. I know being 21 I was still young but I just felt like it was the right time and I was positive that I found the right one. I knew it was still too early to know exactly what it was that Klaus and I had but I knew it was something special and I wasn't going to take advantage of it.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

I anxiously awaited Klaus's arrival, he was picking me up in about a half hour for our first official date. Rayne was disappointed that Damon hadn't ended up being the person I was meant to be with but she was as happy for me as she could possibly be. I knew she still held some hard feelings for Klaus, a lot of people did because Klaus was and always had been an ass to everyone. I knew first hand exactly why everyone hated him and I knew that was going to be something hard for us to overcome if we were going to truly be happy.

It worries me that one day someone that Klaus wronged in his past will show up and since I'm not immortal they will go after me. I still practice a couple times a week even though I've had my magic's down for a while now, I just want to make sure that I don't get out of practice especially now that me and Klaus are official. I don't want to admit it to Klaus but it scares me, I'm afraid I won't see a threat coming. I keep thinking about Cami, the human that Klaus had truly cared for, the reason he took over Rousseau's. She was killed just because he showed affection to her. Klaus never really told me about her but I saw the aftermath of her death, I felt his pain and it crippled me. I also know that he never got his revenge for her death, Aurora had gotten away.

There was a lot that I would have to adapt to dating a Mikaelson and I knew that, I just didn't know how well I would. Right now all I could do is go day by day and hope that trouble doesn't find us.

"Klaus is here." I heard Rayne say which got me out of my head.

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

I was surprised to find Klaus waiting by the door when I opened it, I just assumed he would wait in the car. The moment I saw him I couldn't help but smile, I still couldn't believe this was really happening. He took my hand in his and we walked hand in hand to his car, where he actually opened the door for me. He was full of surprises, I didn't know if this was something that would continue or if he was just trying to make himself look good for our first date.

It didn't surprise me when we pulled up to one of the best restaurants in New Orleans, I figured Klaus wouldn't do any less. I was so nervous, afraid that something would go wrong, I kept waiting but so far everything was good. We ordered our food, it came out perfect and we held really good conversation. By the time we left the restaurant I saw a side of Klaus that I didn't think existed. I never expected he would actually be romantic.

We ended up deciding a movie together but it didn't matter we missed majority of it. The moment the movie started I couldn't keep my hands off him, I knew I originally said I wanted to wait before we did anything more than kissing but after today I didn't know if I still felt we needed to. When the movie was finally over I couldn't wait to get out of there and my plan was to have him go back to his place.

As soon as we were in the car I said, "We should go back to your place."

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was feeling the same way I was but I hadn't expected what he told me next "I think it would be best if I took you back to your apartment."

I just stared at him, confused to say the least. "Why?"

He took a deep breath "Because you were right yesterday, Skye we need to do this the right way and going back to my place right now isn't it."

I knew I would probably really appreciate this tomorrow but right now it just kind of pissed me off. I didn't respond I just sat there in silence, knowing I probably looked like a spoiled brat not used to not getting her way. When we pulled up to my apartment building I got out of the car without even saying bye. I started walking toward the door but was stopped and I couldn't help but smile as he held me in place.

"You're seriously going to leave like that?" He asked.

I huffed "You made me mad."

I knew how petty I sounded but I just didn't care.

"Skye you will thank me for this, it may take a day, it may take a week but I know I did right." I couldn't help but loosen up as he spoke.

"I know you did, it was just easier being mad." I finally told him pulling him to me.

He chuckled "Not for me."

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have acted like that." I kissed him gently on the lips.

"No need to apologize but I do need to get going, I'll see you tomorrow." He told me then leaned down and kissed me one more time and headed back to his car.

I couldn't help but think that was a little odd that he took off like that. I just ignored the feeling and headed to my apartment. I opened the door and just as I expected Rayne was sitting there waiting on me. I knew she was going to want every detail of our date and even though I really didn't want anyone to know how much of an idiot I was, I told her anyway. That's what best friends are there for, you can tell them the most horrible things about you and they won't ever judge you. They may laugh a little but that's expected.


	65. Chapter 65

_Thank you Adela for your review :)_

* * *

Chapter 65

It had been almost a month since me and Klaus went on our first date and I hated to say that there wasn't many that followed it. I wasn't sure what was going on but Klaus had been acting differently since that night. I was starting to think maybe he was regretting us that maybe everything had finally really sunk in and he realized this wasn't what he really wanted. I just wish he'd talk to me, I see him almost every day when I work but it's come down to where he's only there and hour or so then he makes some excuse and leaves.

Today was no different than the others, I had been at work for right over an hour and Klaus mumbled something then headed for the door. As much as I wanted to say something I never did, for some reason I couldn't. I couldn't pretend like it didn't hurt but I understood, in all reality I never expected he would want anything to do with me once he realized who I really was.

"Excuse me." I heard from the bar, I hadn't even realized anyone had come in.

"Sorry" I said as I walked over to her "You snuck right in, I didn't even see you."

She smiled and I couldn't help but feel in the pit of my stomach that this woman was not human.

"What can I get for you?" I asked trying not to judge.

"Your best red wine." She said a little too sweetly.

I grabbed a wine glass and poured her a glass, when I sat it in front of her I asked "Are you new in town? I haven't seen you around here before."

She took a drink than answered, "It's been awhile since I was in town, before your time I'm guessing, there was another bartender here at that time, does she still work here? Her name was uh... Cami I think it was."

Her bringing up Cami really caught my attention, I never met her but I knew she was someone important to Klaus. I didn't want her to know I was suspicious so I played along. "No she doesn't, I heard she went a little crazy like her brother and." I made a slitting her throat motion.

"Oh so she's no longer around." She said a little too excited.

"Nope, no one ever really talks about her though, guess it's a sore subject, who knows." I felt awful talking about Cami like that.

The woman laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked her actually a little confused.

"I was under the impression you were seeing Niklaus." Just by the way she said his name I knew she was someone from his past.

I made myself laugh "What would make you think that? I can't say that nothing hasn't ever happened with him but actually seeing him, you do know who you're talking about right?"

The look she gave me made me want to run and hide but I knew that would just make her chase me and I wasn't ready for something like that. "You wouldn't be lying to me now would you?"

"I don't know how long you've been in town but if it's been long you'd know that work is the only place I see Klaus…" I paused "Well except them other times when were uh… you know…"

"So you are only having a sexual relationship with him?" She asked almost sounding like she was starting to believe me.

"Look I don't know if you've ever been with him but it's hard to stop once you've started, believe me I've tried and since it still happens on occasion it obviously didn't work." I hated talking about Klaus like this to this woman that obviously at one point in time meant something to him.

She smiled obviously thinking back to a time with Klaus "Oh yes I know exactly what your referring to, it has been awhile but I remember it like it was yesterday."

"See what I mean." I turned around trying to walk away from her.

Before I knew what happened she was standing right in front of me behind the bar, she grabbed ahold of me and threw me against the wall that houses all our liquor bottles. When I hit the ground she stood over me, "tell your little pal Klaus that Aurora says hello."

She was gone as quickly as she got there but I knew exactly who Aurora was, I knew exactly what she did to Cami. I have the image of Klaus finding her dead in his bed etched in my head. I wasn't really sure why she left me alive, maybe I made her believe that there really wasn't something going on between me and Klaus or maybe this was her way of showing me her power and she was trying to make me afraid.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone, I hit Klaus's name and hoped like hell that he answered his phone.

"What do you need Skye, I'm kind of busy?" He sad harshly.

"I need you to get your ass back here now." I screamed into the phone.

"Are you…"

I cut him off "I just had a little visit from an old friend of yours, I don't think she likes me much."

"I'm on my way." He said obviously knowing there was a problem.

"Hurry." I said then hung up.

I just sat there on the ground with all the busted bottles around me. I was beyond pissed at myself for not even attempting to protect myself. I don't know what happened, in the past if I was in danger it was almost like my magic had a mind of its own and it would protect me, but not this time. This time I felt defenseless and I didn't like that feeling at all, if I was created in order to kill an Original than why couldn't I protect myself from this vampire.

I heard the door open and Klaus yell "Skye."

"I'm here." I said but still didn't move.

Klaus was next to me in a flash and the look of worry was all over his face. "Are you alright?"

"Physically I'm fine, mentally not so much." I told him.

"Who did this?" The Klaus that I was more used to was coming out now, the angry, pissed off, wanting to rip someone apart and I don't know what it was about that but it completely turned my mood.

I closed the space between us which wasn't much and kissed him, he hesitated which I expected but I didn't let that stop me. I continued kissing him in a way that I knew he wouldn't be able to fight. The moment he started kissing me back, I climbed on top of him and started taking our clothes off. It didn't bother me that it was the middle of the day or that the bar was actually still open I wanted him and I wanted him right then. I honestly expected him to fight me on it but he never did. We hadn't been together since everything fell apart in Mystic Falls and I honestly hadn't expected our first time back together to happen like this. But that was always the thing with me and Klaus, things just happened nothing was ever forced between us.

I heard someone clapping from behind us which put me automatically in defense mode. When I turned around I couldn't believe who I saw and from Klaus's absolute stillness I was guessing this was also a pretty big surprise to him.

"Well it appears that you've moved on from me." She looked to me "Be careful getting in bed with that one has a tendency of getting you killed."

I didn't understand how she was standing in front of us. When I saw inside Klaus's mind I watched him bury her and she certainly wasn't a vampire when that happened.

"Well I'd really appreciate if you two got dressed." She looked at Klaus and Klaus only "We need to have a little chat."


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

I couldn't help but be a little pissed off that Klaus sent me home just because Cami said she needed to talk to him. I didn't like it one bit and it wasn't completely because of jealousy. Rayne knew the moment I walked through the door that something was wrong and me being me wanted nothing more than to talk about it.

"Well it appears Cami isn't dead after all, maybe a little undead but certainly not dead like in the ground never to be seen again." I started as soon as she asked me what was wrong.

"Wait a minute, what?" She asked obviously not following "Cami like from Rousseau's?"

I nodded "The one and only, which just happens to have been a human that Klaus was quiet smitten by as well."

"And she's back and a vampire?" Rayne asked trying to make sure she was getting the facts straight.

I nodded again "But I don't know how it's possible, I saw the whole thing… Through Klaus's mind… He woke up and she was lying next to him with her throat slit, she didn't wake up, they had a funeral for her and everything, she was buried in the ground, so how the hell is she up and walking around."

"I have no idea but…" She paused I could tell she was trying to decide if she really wanted to say what she was thinking.

"Go on, say it." I finally told her.

"Why are you so upset?" She asked.

"You really have to ask that?" I sat down "Why is she back Rayne, especially right now when we're trying to figure this out."

"I can't answer that because I don't have any clue but what I can tell you is that if what you have with Klaus is solid enough you have nothing to worry about." I knew she was trying to make me feel better but it made me feel worse.

"There is nothing about what we have that is solid, in all honesty I don't know what we have, I figured by now I'd have more clarity." I felt defeated once again but for a whole different reason this time.

"Did you two get into it or something?" She asked looking at my arms and face.

"Oh no that happened before Cami, Aurora came and paid me a visit a little bit earlier." I said nonchalantly.

Rayne's eyes widened "Aurora is in town to? That can't be a coincidence."

"No. No it can't." I sighed.

I had already put together that somehow Cami and Aurora are up to something, it couldn't be a coincidence that Aurora was the one that made Cami kill herself which appears turned her into a vampire but the fact that no one had seen or heard from Aurora until now made me suspicious. My guess was Aurora had to have Cami away long enough to somehow get her on her side or something. I knew how Klaus felt about Cami and it made me afraid that she would be able to get to him a way that no one else could. Which was probably Aurora's intentions exactly.

I expected to hear from Klaus by the end of the night but he never called, never text. I wanted to text him just to make sure he was ok but then I got in my own head and wondered if that was really the reason I wanted to text him and not for a whole other reason entirely. All I kept thinking about was that he was still with Cami and the more I thought about it the less happy I became. Around midnight I told Rayne I was going to go to bed but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, so I just laid in my bed trying not to think about Klaus and what he is possibility doing right then.

Sometime during the night I did eventually fall asleep but I didn't sleep well at all. I kept getting slideshows of what I would call the Klaus and Cami show and I wasn't liking it very much. It was like my brain was wanting me to worry, to not trust him. I was up before the sun even started rising, I went ahead and got dressed then decided to go for a walk to clear my head. I didn't even realize where I was heading until I was almost there, I was going to the last place I saw Klaus. As soon as it came into view I knew no one was there, the place was dark and there was no movement inside.

I kept walking and ended up heading to the Mikaelson house. I felt like a stalker and I didn't like it much, I was never this kind of girl. Even though I knew I shouldn't I text Rebekah, I wasn't sure if she'd be awake but figured if she was we could talk.

 _-You awake?_

I got a response a few minutes later.

 _-If I wasn't I am now_

 _-Will you come outside?_

 _-Everything alright?_

 _-Yea just come outside please_

 _-Give me a minute_

It ended up being more like 15 minutes but she did come outside. She looked worried when she looked at me. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Is Klaus home?" I got right to it.

I saw something I didn't want to right then on her face, guilt.

"He isn't is he? He's still with her." I barely got the words out.

"With who?" Rebekah seemed a little confused.

"Cami." I was starting to really hate saying that name.

"What?" Rebekah said a little too loudly.

I told her about Cami and being a vampire now, I also told her about my encounter with Aurora earlier that day.

"I didn't know he was with her." She sounded sincere.

"I guess it really doesn't matter does it?" That moment was the first time I had doubt about Klaus since I realized I didn't love Damon.

"You wanna come inside?" She must have seen how down I was.

"No I need to go home." I turned around and left Rebekah standing there staring at me.

I hated that I let myself get this down over a man but I did. I was so in my own head that I didn't realize someone was following me. I'd like to think if I wouldn't have been so torn up over Klaus that I would have known but I guess that's something I'll never know.

"Aren't you out a little early?" I heard a voice that I really hadn't wanted to hear again come from behind me.

I couldn't help but stop and turn around. "Can I help you with something?"

Aurora laughed "As a matter of fact, yes you can."

As soon as she finished her sentence I felt something hit me in the back of my head. I tried to stay conscious, I tried to fight back but when I was hit again, everything went black.


	67. Chapter 67

_Thank you Adela & mrs. morgan 35 for your reviews. I figured I'd go ahead and give everybody a couple more chapters, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 67

I was groggy when I finally started to wake up, my head was killing me. I attempted to put my hand on the back of my head and that's when I realized my hands were tied to the chair that I was currently sitting in.

"Finally you're waking up, I thought you'd be out forever." I heard Aurora say.

"Well you did kind of hit me pretty hard, in the head." I might be hurting but I still had a smart ass mouth.

"Aww that actually wasn't me." She smiled "Meet Lucien." I finally noticed that she wasn't alone, there was a man standing next to her.

"Well next time, just ask and I'll come over no need to knock me out to get me to hang out with you." I knew my mouth would probably get me in trouble but I couldn't help it.

I heard Lucien laugh and then Aurora gave him a dirty look.

"You should know this wasn't a social call, this was all a strategic play to get Klaus's attention." Even in the situation that I was currently in I couldn't help but get a pain in my chest when she mentioned Klaus's name.

"Yea just like with Cami." I pointed out.

Aurora stopped smiling immediately, she looked at Lucien and he actually looked scared. "Please tell me you didn't allow her to escape."

"I've been with you, how could I have allowed her to do anything." He said as he was grabbing his phone and dialing numbers.

He walked away on his phone but she stayed right where she was. "So Klaus knows his little girlfriend isn't as dead as he thought huh?"

"She's not his girlfriend." I hadn't meant to get that defensive but I knew she had me now.

Aurora laughed "I knew there was something more going on, you were pretty convincing though."

"Just because I care for him doesn't mean anything, it doesn't mean that he gives a shit about me." I was trying to get myself out of this mess.

"Hmm could it be one sided" Aurora was thinking "I guess it's possible but I don't think it is, I let you convince me otherwise yesterday but that won't happen again."

"Who cares if there was something there, do you think it really matters now?" I thought I was just saying that for Aurora's sake but now I was wondering if I was saying it for myself as well.

"So you must know all about Klaus and Cami's short lived love story then, I'm surprised he shared that with you." Aurora looked at me suspicious.

"He didn't but you can learn things pretty easily all you have to do is ask around." I had to come up with something.

"So I have to know how'd he take the news that I was back in town." Aurora beamed.

"Actually I never had a chance to tell him, you know with Cami coming back and all." I rubbed it in her face that he didn't even know.

She looked even more pissed off then she looked back at me and smiled. "I'm taking it since he's not with you that they are still together, man an overnighter the first night she's in town, that's kind of messed up."

"Shut up." She knew right what to say to get under my skin.

"So he really is, what an ass." Her smile actually kind of faded.

Lucien walked back into the room "I'm sorry, she took out all three of them we left to watch her."

"Dammit, this is not going as planned." Aurora yelled.

"We did get her though, that was the top priority right?" He seemed like he was actually scared of her which I couldn't seem to understand, she didn't really seem that scary.

"Won't you do something productive, get her in the bedroom." Aurora was obviously not happy and I had to admit learning that Cami wasn't on Aurora's side made me a little bit unhappy as well.

Lucien walked over to me and I couldn't help but notice he looked like he was a little pissed at Aurora for ordering him around. But he still did as she told him, he picked me up chair and all and took me to the bedroom that Aurora referred to.

When he sat me down he said, "As of right now you will need to stay in this chair but Aurora is working on fixing that."

He didn't wait for a response, he just turned around and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. I wasn't sure how long I sat in that room but when the door opened again I couldn't help but feel relief, sitting here alone tied up wasn't something I was enjoying too much. Aurora walked in with someone who I automatically recognized as a witch, I couldn't help but watch her intently. She chanted a few things but I was concentrating too much on her to pay attention to the actual words that she used. They were only in the room for a couple minutes than Aurora walked her out and walked back in alone.

"Well hopefully that worked so you won't have to be tied up anymore." That was the first almost nice thing I've heard her say.

She walked around the chair and untied my hands than feet. I watched her not sure exactly what she wanted me to do.

"Will you get up?" She finally shouted.

So I did as I was told, I stood up which was more of a challenge than I had expected. I'm guessing I had been sitting in this chair for longer than I thought. Once I finally got my balance all worked out I looked back to Aurora. "Now what?"

"Try to leave." She stated like I should have known.

I turned around and looked at the door then started walking toward it, as expected I hit a barrier at the doorway. I turned around and she had a huge grin on her face.

"Well at least you can walk around a little if you want." She said sarcastically.

She grabbed ahold of the chair that I had occupied and pulled it behind her right out of the room. She closed the door pretty much right in my face since I hadn't moved. All I could think was I really hoped this didn't last long, I was likely to go stir crazy being stuck in a room that I could not leave.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

I wasn't sure exactly how long I had been here but I knew it had been a little while now. I hated being stuck in this room and not know what was going on anywhere else. I knew I was here because of Klaus but I would have thought by now that they would have let him know that they have me. I could only imagine what Rayne is thinking right now, I didn't even know if Klaus would let her know what's going on.

I was laying on the bed when I heard the door open, I looked up just in time to see Lucien bringing me food. "Are you guys gonna let me know what's going on, I've been here for a couple days now and you have told me nothing."

"You've been here for 2 weeks." He said like I should have known.

"What, there's no way it's been that long." I was trying to go back through the days.

Lucien laughed "You really have no idea do you?"

I shook my head. "I don't even understand why I'm here."

"Because Aurora has a plan and your part of it." He stated.

"Does he know she has me?" I couldn't help but ask.

"She'll tell you when she's ready." I don't know what it was about the way he said that but I didn't like it at all.

"I don't see that happening anytime soon, if I've seriously been here 2 weeks and she hasn't told me yet, I have a feeling she isn't going to." I was hoping I could persuade him to tell me.

"Her plan is in effect, when she came here the plan was entirely different but with Cami escaping and her realizing just what Klaus's relationship with you meant, she worked up a new one." Lucien told me enough but didn't tell what the plan actually was.

"How much longer you think I'll be stuck here?" I didn't expect an answer.

"That's all up to Klaus at this point." It wasn't an exact answer but it was better than nothing.

"Could I ask you a favor?" I figured I was doing well so far so might as well ask one more thing.

He just looked at me without responding.

"Do you think you could let my best friend and roommate Rayne know that I'm alright?" I knew that was a long shot but I hated to think that she was suffering any because she thought I was "You don't have to tell her anything particular just that I'm alright."

"Do you honestly think I would do that?" He chuckled.

I shook my head "but thought I'd at least ask."

Lucien didn't say anything else, he just walked out of the room shutting the door behind me and once again leaving me alone in this room. I looked at the food he brought and figured I needed to eat something. I sat down on the bed and scarfed down everything on the tray. I hadn't thought I was that hungry.

I laid down after I ate since there really wasn't anything else to do. I fell asleep immediately.

 _As soon as my eyes were closed I saw Klaus, he was getting ready for work I couldn't help but smile. It might only be a dream but just being able to see him reminded me why I had to keep fighting these two. I was shocked to see Cami at Rousseau's when he showed up, she was behind the bar, she took my job. Which I had to remind myself that I took hers to begin with. The night went like a usual night at Rousseau's did but I didn't like the way this dream was going. I saw the way they looked each other and it made my heart hurt._

 _After the bar closed Klaus was in the office doing his paperwork and Cami walked in._

" _Can we talk?" She asked as she sat down across from him._

" _Sure." He said a little too happily._

" _Klaus she's been gone 2 weeks, I don't think she's coming back and honestly I think it's about time you moved on." It was right then that I started thinking that this wasn't actually a dream but somehow I was seeing what actually happened. My thoughts went straight to Lucien and about the food that I had eaten._

" _I can't just move on Camille, this girl meant more to me than I thought possible, it wouldn't be fair to anyone else." He seemed heartbroken, almost like I took off on my own free will._

" _But what if she knows about her and would like to help you get through it?" Cami slowly moved her hand over the desk and placed it on top of Klaus's._

 _I was screaming to myself at this point wanting to wake up, I didn't want to see anymore, I didn't want to know where this lead._

 _Klaus looked up at Cami and when their eyes met I felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest, even I could see the connection between the two of them. When they both started leaning toward each other I tried to look away but I couldn't even do that I was forced to watch what was happening in front of my eyes. I watched as Klaus kissed her passionately, I knew that before this they had only shared one kiss and that was right before she died. Klaus was the one who broke the kiss but it wasn't for long, Cami made her way around the desk in a flash and had her lips right back on his._

 _I had only been gone two weeks and Klaus was seriously about to have sex with someone else. It didn't matter to me that it was Cami but it pissed me off. What I have gathered from all of this is that he obviously doesn't know that Aurora has me and that was her plan. She knew the connection he had with Cami and knew all she needed to do was get me out of the way for a little and he'd be right where he is right now. I didn't know exactly what her end game was but I could only imagine it would be to release me and when he found out that I hadn't left willingly that not only would he have messed up his relationship with me but he would also mess up what he's building now with Cami trying to get me back._

 _I was getting so frustrated wanting to wake up, not wanting to see if this goes any further. Finally the time came but it was all too late, I didn't see them actually hooking up but I might as well of. By the time I was finally pulled from whatever it was that I was having they were both pretty much naked and only one thing could have happened after that._


	69. Chapter 69

_Thank you Adela for your review, here's more :)_

* * *

Chapter 69

When I was finally able to open my eyes I noticed right away that Lucien was standing over me. I jumped up immediately and attempted to hit him. But him being a vampire that didn't happen.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled "Why would you show me something like that?"

"We just thought it would be a good idea for you to know what he's up to why you're stuck here." He said walking back to where he was standing before I tried to hit him.

"Well the whole fact that he doesn't know I'm here and he thinks I left him really doesn't make what he's doing wrong." I knew I shouldn't have shared that I figured that out but I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"How did you know?" He seemed confused.

"I pick up on things, always have." I told him.

He sat down on the bed next to me. "Shit you're not supposed to know that, she is going to kill me."

"I have to know why do you take orders from her." That was something I had wondered since the first day I was here.

He looked at me shocked like he couldn't believe that I'd actually bring that up "I don't know I just always have, we've been together for so long I've just always gone along with all her plans even the crazy ones."

"So are you two…"

He started laughing "No it's nothing like that, even though I wanted it to be when we were still human before I found out that Klaus had been seeing her behind my back."

"I remember that." I said before I thought about it.

"What do you mean you remember that?" I was hoping he hadn't caught onto that.

"You don't think I found out everything possible about him before deciding to pursue something? I'm usually pretty clever but for some reason Aurora has gotten the best of me both times she came around." I hoped he believed what I was saying because I couldn't think of anything else quickly enough.

"She knew all about you before she confronted you in the bar, our witch friend was with her both times so you wouldn't be able to act against her." I wasn't sure if he meant to tell me that but it was some good information to know.

"I need to know, what I saw, did it really happen?" I didn't want to ask but something inside me was pushing it.

I knew the moment I asked that it did just by his face, he didn't need to say anything even though he did "What you saw happened a few days ago."

"What was the point of showing me it?" I asked.

"Aurora thought it would be a good idea for you to know what he's been doing." He actually seemed like he was uncomfortable talking about it, which gave me hope that I might have a way to get out of here.

"I don't get that though, it's not like I hadn't expected something like this anyway, it's not like we were going steady or anything like that. Does it hurt, of course it does but it doesn't matter." I hope I sounded convincing because it did matter to me, very much so.

"I'm sorry." I hadn't expected him to apologize to me.

"How about we make a deal, you do what I asked you to about Rayne and I won't tell Aurora that I know her plan." Even though I hated seeing what I did it may have been worth it.

Lucien seemed like he was thinking than finally look at me, "Okay but now how am I supposed to tell her that you're alright without her getting suspicious."

I had to say I hadn't really thought that far ahead, I never thought I could get him to agree to it. "How about I write her a letter, she'll know it's my handwriting so she won't think anything is off."

"I don't know if that's a good idea." I felt Lucien starting to pull out of the deal.

"Okay then whatever you think would work, you can just say that you met me somewhere and I asked you to come here." I was trying to think of anything just so he would still help me with this.

"Let me think about it." He said seeming unsure.

"That's fine, you just let me know what you decide." As much as I didn't like being nice to him I knew it was the only way.

He stood up and walked out the door. I really hoped this worked, I really thought Lucien would be my ticket out of this place. I wasn't sure exactly how yet but I just had a feeling.

A few hours later Aurora paid me a visit, she wanted nothing more than to see exactly how much I was hurting because of what I saw. Even though deep down it really hurt I was becoming a pro at keeping them feelings hidden, I only showed her a fraction of what I was feeling. There was something I needed from her so I wanted her to believe that she still held all the cards.

"Can I ask you something?" I acted like I was afraid to even bring anything up.

"You can ask anything you want." She said but by her tone I could tell she was annoyed.

"Why am I locked in this room?" I took a deep breath "Isn't it possible to have just a little more space, like that kitchen and living room?"

Aurora looked at me like she was actually shocked that I would ask.

"It's just I've been here so long and there's only so much you can do in here." I knew she wasn't kind hearted so she probably wouldn't care but I was trying my hardest.

"Why would I want to do anything for you?" Aurora stated.

"I don't know I just figured since this is actually all about Klaus and not me that you might show me a little compassion." I knew before the words left my mouth that she wasn't going to like that I said it.

"I owe you nothing, you do remember what I did to Cami right?" She was getting mad.

"Then do it to me to, I don't care what you do I just need to get out of this room." I really hoped she didn't take me seriously, I hoped I was right and if I pretended like I wanted to become a vampire that she wouldn't turn me.

"You would become a vampire?" She just stared at me.

"Honestly it doesn't matter to me either way." I needed her to believe me.

Aurora was standing right in front of me in a split second with her wrist bit and it up to my mouth. I hadn't expected her to actually do it but I hoped that she was just testing me because what I did next was probably the stupidest thing I could have done I took her wrist in my mouth. The moment the blood touched my tongue I almost gagged but forced myself to avoid the taste, I've done it so much with liquor I figured I could use the same techniques for the blood.

She finally took her wrist from my mouth, I couldn't take my eyes off her. Waiting and hoping she didn't do what she was thinking. I didn't want to die and I didn't want to become a vampire. She watched me like she was expecting me to do something but I just stood there, scared out of my mind.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

The moment that Aurora finally left the room I felt myself finally start to breathe again. I thought I misjudged her, I honestly thought for a few very long moments that she was actually going to turn me into a vampire. It was probably one of the scariest moment of my life. She never did answer my question but I hoped she was at least thinking about it.

The next time Lucien came to see me I was surprised to see he had a pen and piece of paper with him. He was actually going to let me write Rayne a letter, it seriously made me happy even though I would be lying to her.

"I will read exactly what you write so make sure you don't say anything you don't want me to know." He still seemed like he wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

"I promise you all I want is for her to know I'm alright and that I just need some time, I won't tell her anything else." And I didn't plan on it.

Lucien hesitated but he did leave the room to give me some privacy. I looked at the paper then started writing.

 _Rayne please don't hate me for taking off once again but I swear I had a good reason this time. I just need some time to myself trying to figure out how I keep letting my life get so messed up. I really thought Klaus was something special but I've learned that I once again put my trust into someone who didn't deserve it. I didn't think he'd so openly stay with Cami the first night she got back but he did and it hurt. I get they have history but I thought I was his present and possibly future but I guess I was wrong._

 _So enough about Klaus and all that, I just want you to know that I'm alright. I'm just taking a little time away from my life but I will be back. I found someone who was kind enough to deliver this to you so make sure you thank him, he's a good guy. Yea I know I take off and once again the first people I meet are vampires, I think I'm destined to be surrounded by your kind for the rest of my life. Anyway I'm going to wrap this up but if I end up staying longer than I'm planning then I'll try to get word to you. But you don't need to worry about me, I'm actually doing alright, not great or anything but not reverting back to my old ways. So I know you're wondering right now if he is my new Klaus and the answer to that is no, I haven't done anything with anyone since Klaus and I'm not planning on it anytime soon._

 _But I love you Rayne and I'll see you soon._

 _-Skye_

I knew I had way too much information in this letter but that was planned, this was the true test if I could trust Lucien. I figured it would take baby steps to get him to go against Aurora so that's exactly what I was trying and so far it seemed to be working.

I was glad I hid the letter and pen because when Aurora walked into the room about an hour later I hadn't expected it at all. She didn't say a word to me just opened the door, glared at me than walked away. I wasn't sure entirely what that meant but I had a feeling so I slowly made my way to the doorway and first started with my hand and when it went through the doorway I walked all the way through with a big smile on my face.

The first thing I did was go to the fridge, I was disappointed to see there wasn't much food but I worked with what I had. I ended up having a full plate of food and made my way to the couch, sat down and immediately turned on the TV. It had been so long since I even watched TV that I was beyond excited that I finally could again. I was sitting there when Lucien walked through the front door, he just gave me a quick over at first until it clicked that I was out of the room and he looked back again really fast.

"What are you doing out here?" He kind of sounded frantic.

"Aurora let me out." I told him honestly.

I saw him relax, "When did that happen?"

"Uh…" I looked at the clock "I guess it's actually been about 3 hours ago, time really fly's when you're not watching it."

"Did you finish it?" He said barley more than a whisper.

I nodded then walked into the bedroom and retrieved it. I handed him the folded up letter and the pen. To my surprise he began reading it right there, I just kind of figured he would take it and read it outside of the apartment. When I saw the little smile creep up on him I knew he was at the part where I was telling Rayne that I wasn't sleeping with him.

"Not you're new Klaus huh?" He said with a smile.

"No one could ever be my new Klaus." I said then quickly covered my mouth like I hadn't meant to say that.

"There's more to the two of you that you haven't shared isn't there?" He said actually seeming interested.

"Isn't there always more when it comes to the women in Klaus's life?" I asked him, knowing that he would know exactly what I was referring to.

"Were you in love?" His question actually took my aback, I hadn't expected that question.

"I don't think so, but I could see myself falling in love with him, he was special to me and I honestly thought for a split second that maybe I meant as much to him as he did to me." I was only saying this to play Lucien but when the words came out I felt myself get emotional, which helped my case but it wasn't intentional.

He surprised me even more when a moment later he pulled me into a hug. He pulled right away but the encounter was odd, I was starting to think that maybe he really was a decent guy who has followed a girl that he was still in love with for far too long.

He folded the letter back up and headed toward the door without looking back. I knew this was hard on him as well because he was slowly betraying Aurora and I think he was starting to realize it.


	71. Chapter 71

_Thank you for the reviews!_

 _Well I figured I'd go with a Rayne POV in this chapter... I usually keep it with my main character but felt this was a chapter that would be best told by Rayne._

* * *

Chapter 71

 _Rayne POV_

When I heard the knock on the door it surprised me, no one has been to this apartment since the day Skye took off. No one knew where she went or why exactly, I had a feeling it had to do with a certain hybrid but I was keeping my mouth closed. When I opened the door I was surprised to see a man standing there that I had never seen before.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

"Are you Rayne?" He asked with an accent.

"I might be, who's asking?" I couldn't help but smile at the man.

"I believe we have a mutual friend." He stood a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket "If you are the Rayne I seek I have a letter for you."

Seeing my name scribbled across the front of the paper I knew right away who it was from "Skye?"

He nodded and attempted to hand the letter to me but was unable to because of the barrier from the door not allowing him to pass.

"I don't know why it surprises me that she would have once again made friends with vampires." I couldn't help but laugh a little.

He held the letter right in front of the barrier, I slowly reached across it and took it from his hand. I know I should have waited to read it but I couldn't I was so excited to hear from Skye the excitement was getting the best of me.

Once I was finished I couldn't help but feel bad for Skye and the problems that she seemed to have when it came to men. She was so certain that my brother was the one only to come to New Orleans and fall for Klaus. She was replaced with Elena the moment she came back then again when Cami came back, I knew she was hurting, I just wish she would talk to me about it instead of running off.

I looked back up at the man who delivered the letter "I was informed that I should thank you."

He chuckled "She is one that likes to tell you what to do, huh?"

"Yea she is." Just reading her letter made me miss her that much more. "Are you going back to where she is?"

He looked confused at first then covered it up "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if maybe you'd do the same for me that you did her. Would you deliver a letter to her for me?" I asked hopeful.

He was hesitant but finally he said "I guess I can do that."

Without thinking I crossed the barrier and wrapped my arms around him, at first he didn't move but then he also wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you so much for this, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"It's no problem." He said sounding a bit uncomfortable.

Realizing that I was probably making him uncomfortable I finally backed up. "Sorry about that, I just miss her so much."

He looked understanding "I know the feeling."

"Hey would you like to come in? I'd love to talk a little if you don't mind, I've been going crazy here by myself since she left." I really didn't mean to invite him in but for some reason I didn't want him to leave yet.

"I'm not sure." He was indecisive "I don't really know if that would be a good idea."

"Oh ok, that's alright then." I started to shut the door but he caught it.

"You know what, I'd love to come in and talk for a little while." He said with a smile.

I couldn't help but notice that he had a really nice smile.

He followed me in the apartment "You can go ahead and have a seat, would you like something to drink? I have o+ and some bourbon."

"You sure know how to make guests feel welcome." He told me.

"Well I just want to make sure you feel comfortable and don't want to leave." I said making our drinks.

"So you don't want me to leave huh?" He said in a flirty tone.

"I'd prefer if you didn't." I flirted back with him.

I knew right away why Skye had become friends with this man, I usually had a hard time trusting new people but there was something about him that made him really easy to talk to. We talked for hours, refilling our drinks whenever they got low. He wouldn't tell me his name but I knew by the way he talked and acted that he was an old vampire. He had obviously lived a long time and I had a feeling that he hasn't had the easiest of a life. He did talk some about his life but he wouldn't get into details. I of course talked a lot and about everything because that's what I do.

"So do you know Klaus Mikaelson?" I asked him after having a bit of liquor coursing through me.

"Of course I do, any vampire that is even remotely close to here knows who he is." He said.

"Well did Skye tell you that he's the reason she took off? He is the reason that she's not here with me right now." I knew I was getting emotional but I didn't care.

"She wouldn't really go into detail but I had a feeling it had something to do with him." He took his finger and removed a fallen tear from my cheek that I hadn't realized had fell.

"She loves him, she won't admit it not even to herself but I know she does." I knew I shouldn't share that with a stranger but I couldn't hold it in anymore "She really believed that she would have her happily ever after with him."

"With Niklaus Mikaelson?" He asked like he didn't believe me.

I nodded. "He was different with her, I didn't believe it until I saw it with my own two eyes."

"But then he just dropped her when this Cami came back?" He asked trying to make sense of everything.

"Honestly I don't know if he would have or not, she didn't give him the chance to." I paused "I think she was so scared he would that she made the choice for him."

"Well hopefully once she sees how much her friend is missing her she'll come home." He completely threw me with his statement.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"You were still wanting me to deliver a letter for you, wasn't you?" He asked.

I started laughing and couldn't stop, I had completely forgotten about the letter. "I think I've had a little too much to drink."

"Do I need to cut you off?" He joked.

"I was thinking I needed a refill." I laughed some more.

I didn't end up drinking anymore but we talked for what seemed like ever. Somewhere in between all the talking I did end up getting a letter written back to Skye. I didn't know if it was the best time to write it since I was buzzed a little but I did anyway. I didn't know how long he was gonna stick around and I didn't want him to leave without taking the letter with him.

I ended up falling asleep sometime in the middle of the night and when I woke up he was gone. I hated that I felt disappointed, I kind of hoped he would have stayed. I grabbed my phone and checked the messages and there was a text from an unknown number.

 _Sorry for just taking off like that, I needed to get back on the road but didn't want you to think I just left without saying goodbye. So here's my goodbye. –L_

I read the text over and over and couldn't help but smile.

 _Well thanks for the goodbye, L huh? At least I have something to call you now even if it is just an initial._

I didn't know if I would ever see him again but it wouldn't be such a bad thing if I did. I didn't really know much about him but we got along well and I wouldn't mind to get to know him better.

* * *

 _Well I wrote this before I knew how much of a villain Lucien was going to be in the series, oh well though right lol_


	72. Chapter 72

_Back to Skye POV!_

* * *

Chapter 72

 _Skye POV_

It had been almost 3 days since Lucien supposedly took the letter to Rayne but he hasn't been back. I was starting to worry that maybe he decided not to help me. It was nice to have more space now but not having anyone else to talk to was really getting to me. I was sitting attempting to watch TV when the door opened, I couldn't help but sigh with relief when I saw it was Lucien.

"I was starting to get worried." I told him as he walked into the room.

He chuckled "You afraid I backed out of the deal?"

"I really didn't have any reason to think you wouldn't." I told him honestly.

"Damn thought my word meant something around here." He said sarcastically.

"I don't know you well enough to know if your word means anything, especially to someone like me." I really had no idea if he'd come back or not, he could have just been playing me to get information for Aurora for all I knew.

"Well I delivered your letter and even brought you one back." I couldn't pinpoint his exact expression when he said that but it was different than anything I've ever seen from him before.

"Are you serious? You allowed her to write me back?" I was beyond excited.

"Well I wouldn't say I really let her, she did and I just happened to bring it back with me." He paused "But she did make me promise I wouldn't read it, but you know I had to break that promise"

He had a slight smile on his face and I could only imagine that she must have written something about him. I reached for the letter and he was hesitant to give it to me but he finally did.

Once I started reading it I knew right away that she had been drinking "Was she drunk when she wrote this?"

Lucien laughed "She was a little tipsy."

"How do you know? Was you with her when she wrote it?" I asked him curiously.

He almost looked embarrassed "Yea we were together for a little while."

After reading more it was obvious to me that she was crushing on Lucien and now that he read the letter he knows exactly what she was feeling, and the things she said she wanted to do to him. Geez give a girl a little alcohol and she can't control herself.

"Did she behave herself?" I had to ask, it was obvious from the letter that she wanted something to happen with Lucien I just didn't know if anything actually did after she wrote it.

"Oh she behaved very well." He said with a slight smile.

"You better not of taken advantage of my friend." I told him seriously.

"Don't worry, nothing happened…" He chuckled "Even if she wanted it to."

"Don't even think about it, I don't want her hurt." This was actually an opportunity that I could use but I don't want Rayne involved with a guy like him.

"Who says I'd hurt her?" He seemed to be serious.

"Lucien you're obviously still in love with Aurora, look at the way you still follow her around and do her bidding." I wasn't trying to piss him off but I didn't want him trying to go after my best friend.

"I guess that makes two of us that are in love with someone who doesn't deserve it then, huh?" I wasn't really sure why he was bringing up me being in love with someone when I clearly told him before that I didn't.

"I'm not in love with anyone." I said trying to stand my ground.

"Are you sure?"

I just nodded.

"What if I told you that Klaus and Cami aren't together and never even hooked up, that he couldn't because of you." Lucien told me hesitantly, almost like he wasn't supposed to share this with me.

As much as I wanted to believe that I just couldn't "There's no way, not after what I saw."

"You saw exactly what I wanted you to." He told me.

I just sat there thinking, if this was true that means that Klaus still has hope that I'll come back. If it's been this long and he still has hope than he must care more than I thought. I felt my heart begin to swell just thinking about him and the possibility that we might still have a chance.

I looked back up at Lucien, "He really didn't?"

Then I saw it, the look of guilt on his face "I was just figuratively speaking."

I don't know what I was thinking but I punched him straight in the face, I should have known better than to do something so stupid. Obviously he wouldn't be hurt at all but I sure would. I didn't care that my hand was absolutely killing me, I stood up and walked into the bedroom I had been staying in slamming the door behind me.

Once I was in the room and the door was closed the tears started coming, for Klaus, for my hand, for my whole messed up life. I had been so worried about this stupid legend that I let it run my life, even though I went almost 2 years living my own life it was always in the back of my mind. The only two men I have ever really cared about ended up being nothing but a huge disappointment in the end. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for Damon that he finally came to a realization that he was and always had still been in love with Elena but it still hurt, even though I knew he wasn't the one for me. It just made me think that maybe I wasn't supposed to do this spell after all. I was starting to think maybe I should have just stayed with Rayne back in Mystic Falls to begin with and never attempted this mission.

Nothing ever seems to go right in my life and this is no different. If I ever get out of this damn place I think it's time to start making changes.


	73. Chapter 73

_Thank you for the review :) I'm glad you are still loving it_

 _and militato123 sorry I didn't respond on the last update but the review thing was all messed up so I knew I had a review just couldn't see it lol... But I thought it was funny that you brought up Cami a couple updates ago when I already knew she was actually coming back, I hated seeing that you didn't like my character but she is the way she is :/ very indecisive lol but Damon is finally out of the picture and I know you didn't care for him lol_

 _But I have a few more chapters for ya'll! So enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 73

Over the next week and some odd days I refused to leave the bedroom, they attempted to feed me but I only ate what I had to. I hid my hand anytime either of them came in, I knew Aurora didn't know, Lucien wouldn't have told her because then he would have had to explain why I punched him. Lucien had offered me blood on a few occasions to heal me but I refused him as well. I wanted to feel the pain, at least it made me feel something.

I heard the door open and without even looking I said "get out."

"That's not very nice." I heard Aurora say from behind me, I figured it was Lucien.

I turned around "What do you want?"

"It's time for you to go." She said in a sweet voice "I really wish you'd clean up some though, I don't want anyone thinking that I was torturing you while I was keeping you here."

I rolled my eyes at her "Am I free to go then?"

"You sure are but I want to make sure Klaus knows right where you were so your drop off might not be so nice." She said with a smile.

"That's fine with me, the rougher the better, right?" I surprised her with my response.

Aurora just looked at me for a moment then turned around expecting me to follow, so I did just that. I couldn't help but hesitate once I got to the main door but I walked right through it. I knew I could have tried to run but what was the point, she wanted to make a scene for Klaus and if I was being honest with myself I wouldn't mind that one bit. Maybe a little guilt wouldn't be bad for him.

I sat in the back of a black car next to some really big guy, looking at his size I couldn't help but be just a little scared of my exit. I watched out the window and as soon as I saw Rousseau's my heart started pounding. I heard Aurora talking in the front seat telling someone, I'm guessing Klaus, to be watching outside that she had a present for him that was about to be delivered. We started slowing but never fully stopped, everything happened so fast the door was pushed open and I was thrown from the car.

The pain I felt from the fall was nothing compared to the pain I felt when I saw Klaus rush to my side. I didn't mean to sound so hateful but when he tried to help me up I screamed, "Don't touch me."

The look on his face told it all, he was putting it all together Cami's appearance, my disappearance, Aurora's involvement and my obvious knowledge of what he's been up to since I had been away.

"I didn't know." He finally tried to say.

"It doesn't matter." I told him as I got up on my own.

I turned from him and started walking toward my apartment. I almost thought he would try to stop me or something but he never did. It seemed to take so much longer to get home than usual but when I finally saw my apartment building I finally felt relief. I didn't know if Rayne knew about me being back yet but I guessed since she didn't come find me and pick me up that Klaus hadn't called her. When I finally made it to our door I almost felt a smile trying to creep up. That all changed the moment I opened the door and was greeted not only by my best friend but also one of the people I wished to never see again.

"Get out." I knew I looked and sounded like hell but I didn't want to see him and I wasn't going to hide the dislike.

Rayne looked confused but Lucien almost looked scared.

I didn't take my eyes from him, "what your little girlfriend didn't involve you with her plan of releasing me today, seems like there may be trouble in paradise."

Rayne looked from Lucien to me, "what are you talking about."

"Rayne I'd like you to meet Lucien Castle, he is the very first vampire that Klaus turned." I showed no emotion. "He and Aurora are the reason I've been gone for the last few weeks or month or however long I've been gone."

Rayne looked at Lucien and I knew right away that they had made a relationship, I felt bad for acting the way I did but I wasn't going to cloud the truth because feelings were involved.

"I am going to take a shower, when I get out I expect you to be gone." I said sternly.

I turned toward my room, found some clean clothes and went to the bathroom. As soon as the water started running, I broke down I never figured it would have hurt so much seeing Klaus again then coming home and finding Lucien in my home didn't help any.

I stayed in the shower until the water started running cold, as soon as I opened the bathroom door I noticed Rayne was sitting on my bed.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know, you said he was a good guy." Rayne was crying.

"Don't worry about it, you had no way of knowing." I paused "I was trying to get him on my side so I could escape, I actually thought it was working for a little bit to but I was wrong."

Rayne pulled me into a hug "I've missed you so much."

I hugged her back immediately, "I know what you mean."

We talked for a little bit then I asked the question that I really didn't want to know the answer to. "I have to know are Klaus and Cami a thing now?"

I knew by Rayne's expression that they were, she started saying something but I stopped her. I got my answer no need to have to actually hear it. It just hurt, I was only gone a month and he moved on. Aurora got exactly what she wanted, except I think I'm the one hurting more than anyone else.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

My phone appeared in the apartment the next day which made me think that maybe we had to many vampires invited into our apartment. I went over a few things but I must have finally gotten a spell correct because I ended up having to invite Rayne back into our apartment, so I hoped that meant that every other vampire that had been invited in would also have to get an invitation as well.

When I finally had some free time I started going through my phone and realized that Aurora had used it to text Klaus the night she grabbed me from the street. It pretty much told him that I saw what he and Cami had and I knew I couldn't compete with that so I was leaving town. Then there was many texts from Klaus but no more replies, finally his texts came in less and less and then none at all. It hurt to read through them but I needed to, it was obvious from the texts that he was hurt because he thought I left him. I knew I shouldn't blame him for moving on but I couldn't help it, my heart hurt and it needed someone to be at fault.

I was still staring at my phone when it rang, this was the 4th time Klaus had called but I wasn't ready to talk to him yet. I hit ignore almost immediately, I knew I would need to have a conversation with him just not yet.

There was a knock on my bedroom door then Rayne's voice behind it "Skye you have a visitor."

I opened the door and knew by the expression on her face exactly who it was "Doesn't he take a hint."

I had only been back two days, I really needed more time before doing this but I figured I'd go ahead and get it over with since he was standing at my front door. I walked as slow as I possibly could from my room to the door before finally opening it. As soon as I saw him all the emotions came flying at me again.

"You've been avoiding me." He finally said.

"I know." I really didn't know how else to reply.

"I thought you left me." I hadn't expected him to be so straightforward.

"I might have if Aurora wouldn't have taken me." I don't know why I said that, it wasn't true.

Klaus tried to reach for me but was stopped by the barrier into my apartment and by his expression he wasn't expecting that at all. "You took my invitation away?"

"The only vampire that is invited into this apartment is Rayne and it will stay like that for as long as I feel it's necessary." I sounded bitchier than I planned but it got the point across.

"Did she hurt you?" He asked about Aurora.

I shook my head "She just wanted to make a statement with the drop off, the visions weren't too nice but she needed to make sure I knew what you were up to."

"What do you mean visions?" By the way he asked I knew he already had an idea of what I was talking about.

"Oh just you and Cami nothing major." I said like it didn't mean anything.

"Skye…" He started.

I interrupted him "Don't worry about it Klaus, I get it, I know firsthand how much she meant to you."

"I'm sorry about all of this." I couldn't help believe that he was sorry, he sounded sincere.

"I'm already over it." It was a complete lie but I didn't want him to know how I really felt inside. "Goodbye Klaus."

I looked at him for a few more seconds before closing the door. I knew I needed him to leave, I could feel the tears building up and I didn't want him to see them. Once the door was closed I couldn't keep it in anymore. Rayne was by my side and had me in her arms.

"I don't get it, does this mean that I picked wrong." I said through my tears.

"I don't know hunny, I really don't." Rayne responded.

I thought it hurt when I walked away from Damon but compared to the pain I felt right now that was nothing. Which I couldn't understand because I really thought I was in love with Damon, leaving him should have hurt so much more. I had really let Klaus get to me and right now I knew exactly why I shouldn't have. I knew what came along with caring for him but I got involved anyway, I knew what kind of damage he did even if it wasn't intentional, I guess I'm just another one of stupid girls to get wrapped up in the idea that they could have the legendary Niklaus Mikaelson.

I had never been more grateful for having someone who cares about me as much as Rayne does right then. Without her I don't know what I would have done, she helped me get through the pain of getting my heart broken. I knew it wouldn't heal for a while but at least it was manageable within a couple days. The only thing that we disagreed about was how I should cope with it all, she believed I needed to let myself mourn the relationship just like you would with a loss but for me it was just easier to pretend like everything was perfect. I just figured if I seemed like I was fine then eventually I would be.


	75. Chapter 75

_We will finally be seeing a little more action in the up coming chapters._

 _militato123: well I thought I had put in here somewhere why she couldnt use her magic but now I'm having problems finding it lol but for you and everyone else wondering it was because Aurora had her witch friend protecting her so Skye wouldn't be able to use her powers against her.  
_

* * *

Chapter 75

It had been just over a week since Aurora had let me go and today was going to be the first day I was actually planning on leaving my apartment. I tried to not let what happen to me run my life but so far I had failed but I wasn't going to anymore. Rayne was at work, I know she would disapprove of me doing this on my own but its how I had to do it.

I had been practicing so much extra this last week just to make sure my magic didn't fail me again. I put a protection spell over myself before even walking out the door. If someone did sneak up on me I wouldn't let it be as easy as it was last time.

I stood at the door for a good 10 minutes before opening it, then another 5 before walking out of it. I had never been this scared of anything before and I didn't like it one bit. By the time I reached my car I felt like I was going to hyperventilate, I was so upset with myself how could I make other people think I'm ok when I can't even convince myself.

My passenger door opened and I had someone sitting beside me before it even registered what had happened. As soon as I looked beside me I let the anger take control.

"What the hell are you doing in my car?" I yelled.

"I think we need to talk." Lucien said.

"I don't, I have nothing to say to you." I felt the power come over me.

"You don't have to say a thing but would you at least listen?" He said in a calming town obviously aware of how mad I was getting.

"Why should I?" I really wanted to know the answer to that.

"I know something that you'd probably really like to know." By his tone he sounded like he was telling the truth.

"And what's that?" I was a little irritated.

"If I tell you, would you give me a second chance?" He paused "Well if I'm still alive that is, if I share this with you and Aurora finds out she's liable to kill me."

For the first time I looked at Lucien and I really looked at him and noticed he looked like hell, I didn't know what he knew but it seemed like it may be something big. "How do I know that whatever you tell me is the truth?"

"I can prove it to you." He sighed "So would you then?"

I thought about it for a minute then said "I will give you a second chance but only if what you have to tell me is worth it."

"It's well worth it, believe me." He hesitated before finally speaking again "We weren't holding Cami prisoner, she is one of us, she has been by our side pretty much since the moment she turned, she was resistant at first but it didn't last long for Aurora to convince her, she's here to find Klaus's weakness and they believe they've found it."

My head was spinning, if this was all true that meant that she was using Klaus and that didn't sit very well with me. Then it dawned on me that he had mentioned a weakness I looked back to him "They found a weakness in Klaus?"

"They think so, Aurora is certain that it's you." His last words got to me, if they thought I was his weakness than that meant that they would be coming for me again.

I would have thought having that knowledge would have scared me since it was only a few minutes ago that I was pretty much freaking out just leaving my apartment but oddly I felt no fear. For some reason I welcomed the attempt but I knew next time I wouldn't be taken so easily. As I sat there with Lucien I wondered if he was telling me this because he really was trying to get back on my good side or if this was just some more games that Aurora was playing.

"So how you gonna prove it?" I finally asked him after deciding I was going to attempt to trust him.

"I know where they meet, I'm not sure when the next meeting is but as soon as I find out I could let you know and you could see for yourself." I really want to believe him but I was having a hard time.

"Sounds good, I'll bring Rayne along to for backup." I knew he had some sort of feelings for her and I was hoping if this was a trap he would end up giving that up not wanting Rayne involved.

"Actually that would probably be a good idea." He sighed "Maybe if I can make it right with you then she'd give me a second chance as well."

Either he was telling the truth or he was a really good liar. He is a vampire who has been around for a very long time so the lying could still be a possibility.

"If everything goes as planned then maybe I'll even put in a good word for you." I wasn't sure why I said that but I did and when his face lit up I couldn't help but think he may be telling the truth. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." He said without hesitation.

"The vision of Klaus that you showed me, how were you able to do that?" I wasn't sure if he'd answer but figured it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"I don't know the details exactly but it was Aurora's witch friend who got all the memories." He told me.

"All the memories? There was more?" I hated how my curiosity always got the best of me.

Lucien nodded "A lot more, I had to go through so much just to get something to show you."

I knew I shouldn't ask but I couldn't help myself "Was there… A lot more of Klaus and Cami?"

I knew by his expression that I didn't want to hear the answer "Yes there was, what you saw was just the first of many. You were supposed to see it all but I couldn't do it, I knew how much you cared for him."

I felt my eyes starting to water again but I kept pushing it back so nothing actually fell. When I finally felt like I could talk again I asked "What's the point in that? Why is Cami with him right now?"

"I think originally it was to break him down but now I think it's more to break you down, it's obvious you can do more damage to Klaus than Cami could." Lucien was giving me a lot more information than I thought he would.

"Why are you doing this?" I blurted out.

"I'm so sick of her shit, you were right before when you said I was still in love with her, but I realized something, she's not worth my love, I'm better than that, I hate that it's taken me so long to realize it." He got a little upset.

It was right then that I started trusting Lucien, I hoped I wasn't wrong in trusting him. I didn't know what I was going to do with this information once I had proof, did I go to Klaus with it? Did I try to take care of it myself? I had no idea what I would do once I knew for sure. All I knew is I wanted to rip Cami apart, it more than just pissed me off that she would intentionally hurt Klaus.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Once Lucien left I continued on my trip around New Orleans, I didn't go anywhere particular just around. It had been so long since I had seen the outside I just wanted to see it all again. I ended up at one of the parks and couldn't help but spend hours there just walking. I hadn't realized how long I had spent there until Rayne called freaking out because I was gone and hadn't let her know. After assuring her a thousand times that I was alright I promised her I would come right home and I did.

When I walked through the door she almost pushed me over with her strength from her hugging me. Once she seen that I was alright I told her about my visit from Lucien and all the information he gave me. She was skeptical like I was but she said that we needed to at least see if it was true, to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Is it awful that I hope it is true?" I asked my best friend.

She didn't even need me to explain why I hoped it was true, she knew me well enough to know why. "No it's not awful, you want Klaus back and you're afraid you won't be able to any other way."

"But I shouldn't wish something like that on him, what kind of person does that make me? I care more about my happiness than I do his." I felt very selfish.

"That's not necessarily true you just know you're a better fit for him and you just figure it would be easier this way then having to come between them yourself." Rayne was trying to make me feel better but she did give me an idea.

"You know what, maybe that's exactly what I need to do, come between them…" I was thinking out loud "Once we know for sure that Cami is working for Aurora, I think that may be a good way to get Klaus to see who she really is."

My phone beeped and I was surprised that it was already Lucien.

 _-They will be meeting tomorrow while Klaus is at Rousseau's, time in up in the air, might have to come and wait until they show up_

 _-Sounds fun, what's the address_

When I saw the address I was actually surprised how close it was in town, I honestly figured it would have been somewhere further out so they couldn't be caught together. I showed Rayne and we planned to make it an all-day thing if we had to.

We showed up about a half hour before Klaus opened the bar, we wanted to make sure we got there before they did, we really didn't want to be seen. The first hour went by pretty quickly, but by the time the second hour was winding down we were both starting to get antsy sitting and waiting. Rayne was supposed to be at work by 7 so we figured it would happen by then and since it was only an hour away now I was starting to doubt.

Just as my faith in Lucien was fading I saw a very familiar red head walking up to the building, then just like clockwork came the blonde.

"He was telling the truth." I stated.

Rayne didn't say anything, her eyes hadn't left the door that both vampires entered.

"Can you hear anything?" I asked Rayne.

"I keep getting bits and pieces but can't make out any words." She said disappointed.

I thought about the time I was able to hear Klaus and Caroline and tried to do the same again. I didn't know if it was because I was connected to Klaus that I could before but figured it wouldn't hurt to try. I concentrated and tried to push my mind out, at first nothing happened but then I could hear them.

 _Aurora was yelling at Cami telling her that she had gotten to close to Klaus, it was obvious that Aurora was jealous. Cami promised her that she was just doing what was needed._

" _You know as well as I do that me just being around wouldn't keep him away from her, I needed to put myself where he wanted me before, it's the only way this will work." Cami pleaded with Aurora to see her point._

" _I just want you to know that I don't like it at all, I feel like you're losing focus on why we're here." Aurora didn't sound very happy._

" _I haven't lost focus of anything, just trust me." I could hear it in Cami's voice that she meant exactly what she was saying, she really was playing Klaus._

I turned and looked at Rayne, "I heard all I need to, Aurora is pissed because she thinks Cami is getting to close to Klaus but she's assuring her that it's all part of the plan."

"So what's our plan?" Rayne asked me.

"I don't know exactly but I think I need to see Klaus, apologize for being such an ass to him." I smiled "If things go as I hope they will Cami won't like me trying to make up with him."

I dropped Rayne back off at the apartment since she still had to get ready for work then I made my way to Rousseau's. By the time I made it there my heart was pounding, I was nervous as hell. Finally after sitting in the car for a few minutes I made my way inside. The moment I opened the door Klaus's eyes were on me and mine on him. I couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed because I knew he could hear my heartbeat so he'd know exactly how I was feeling.

I slowly walked to the bar and sat down, "Can I get a Coke."

He smiled "I'm finding it hard to believe that you're here just for a Coke."

"You may be right, but can we start with that?" I didn't need to pretend to be nervous.

I was having a hard time working up the nerve to talk to him, I just sat there sipping on my drink. I knew I only had so much time before Rayne would be coming into work and Klaus would be leaving.

Finally I took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry for acting like an ass, I know you had no way of knowing that Aurora had taken me."

"But I should have known, this is my city, I always know everything that happens." Klaus was obviously upset with himself.

"But you were preoccupied." I hadn't meant to say that, I was here to makes amends with him not piss him off more. "But I get why you were, Cami still being alive, well not alive exactly, was a big deal."

"I let myself get distracted but it won't happen again, Aurora will pay with her life." If I didn't know Klaus like I did he would have scared me right then, he looked absolutely terrifying.

"I'd like to see that." I said half-joking but half-serious to.

"There isn't anyone else I'd rather have by my side." Klaus said in complete seriousness.


	77. Chapter 77

_Sorry its been a little longer for my update this time but I've been having trouble finishing this... I still have a few more chapters already written but I've lost my way and cant seem to write anymore. I will get it finished though, I just dont want it to seem forced._

 _Thanks for the reviews last time, you guys rock!_

* * *

Chapter 77

It had been a couple days since I had my little chat with Klaus at Rousseau's and I had to admit things were going better than I could have imagined. We had been talking every day and I could tell that he really had missed me, it made me feel better that I knew this wasn't all one sided.

I had been working a lot of my offensive magic, I needed to know as much as I possibility could about taking someone else out and protecting myself while I do it. It did scare me that Aurora had always seemed to have a one up on me though, but it made me want to be that much more prepared. I won't allow it to happen again.

Since my plan was in full swing I figured I'd go to the next step and attempt to get back into Rousseau's. I knew Cami had pretty much taken over for me but now that I was back I thought it was time I took it back as well. I knew that the place was originally Cami's but she's been gone for far too long and in her absence the place became mine. I know Klaus was the one who physically owned it but I was the one who ran it, at least I had been for the last 2 years and didn't plan on giving it up that easily.

Knowing from Rayne's schedule I chose a day that I knew both Klaus and Cami would be there and decided to have the chat about my job. I walked in right as they were opening, I smiled at Cami as I walked in.

"Hey is Klaus around?" I asked in my happiest voice.

She too was trying to look pleased to see me. "Uh I think he's in the office, do you need me to get him for you?"

I smiled at her "Oh no I know where it is, I'll just go talk to him, thanks though."

I didn't wait for a response, just walked right past her to Klaus. The door was opened but I knocked anyway.

I couldn't help but notice the smile that crept up on his face as soon as he saw me "Well this is a surprise, what can I do for you love?"

I walked the rest of the way into the office and sat down, "I was actually kind of curious if maybe I could come back to work?"

He looked at me curiously "Why didn't you just call me? You know you didn't have to come all the way over here."

"Maybe I just wanted an excuse to see you." I couldn't believe how easy it was to flirt with him, I was still nervous but something about knowing Cami was listening made it exciting.

"Oh really?"

"Or maybe I was just close by and figured I'd just stop in." I said with a slight laugh "Who knows."

"You're different." His statement wasn't expected.

"Yea I guess I am, I guess it has something to do with being held against my will for a month." I was really on a roll. "But anyway back to my original question, do you think I can come back?"

He took a deep breath, "let me see what I can do and I'll get back with you."

I couldn't help but let his words get to me "If you don't need me anymore because Cami's back just let me know."

His expression completely changed. "I will always need you."

I couldn't help but smile at his confession and at the thought that Cami had heard it as well. I stood up, reached across the desk and put my hand over Klaus's, it was only for a moment but the contact did exactly what I thought it would.

"Just call me whenever you figure it out about the job, I need to get back to as normal as possible." I took my hand back as I was ending our conversation.

I just turned around and walked out of the room, knowing I was leaving him staring after me like he had done so many times before. Cami's eyes were on me as soon as I walked out of the room, I once again smiled at her.

"Well hopefully sooner rather than later we will be working together, I'm hoping Klaus will be able to get me back in here" I walked closer to her "I really just need things to get back to normal, even if it is just my job."

"I guess I should thank you, Klaus told me how good of a job you did here." I knew she didn't like acting nice, I could see it in her face "He actually admitted that if it wouldn't have been for you that he didn't know how long the place would have stayed open."

I couldn't help but laugh a little "He's giving me too much credit, I know that I helped his business but he's Klaus Mikaelson, he would have never let this place close down."

She laughed along with me, "I completely agree."

I gave her one more smile before turning around and heading out the door. I knew she hated being nice to me but I couldn't imagine it was any worse than I felt. The only thing that kept me playing nice was Klaus, if it wasn't for him and needing him to know about her betrayal I would have already taken care of her. I knew he had to see it firsthand though, he wouldn't believe that once again he let someone manipulate him.

As soon as I got to the car I sent Rayne a text, letting her know that everything was in play and all we had to do was wait. I knew I was getting close, Klaus obviously still cared for me and Cami knew it. I could only imagine since Cami and Aurora was so close that there was a good chance that she was just as unstable as Aurora. Only time would tell and I had plenty of it.


	78. Chapter 78

_Sooo this story has been on hold for quite some time now but I have finally found my way back to it. I dont know if its because the VD being over :( or TO finally coming back on but I got back into writing it again, hopefully the inspiration stays, this was always one of my favorite things to write!_

* * *

Chapter 78

It had been a week since I asked Klaus for my job back and I was a little disappointed that I still hadn't heard back from him. I had a feeling that he had to talk it over with Cami, even though the place was his now he felt she needed to be alright with it. I had liked that Klaus had finally showed a little emotion but now it was starting to get to me, I didn't like that I wasn't the only one who he was showing it to.

There was a knock on the door, me and Rayne both looked at each other at the same time.

"You expecting someone?" I asked her.

"Nope was about to ask you the same thing." She replied.

When I opened the door I was surprised to see Klaus standing there.

"Is everything ok?" I couldn't help but ask.

He gave me a confused look "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know, you just showing up at my door like this is kind of unexpected." I told him.

"I just figured we should talk face to face." I didn't know if I liked that or not.

I backed away from the door "Come in Klaus."

He looked surprised and didn't move "I thought you said…"

"Don't worry about it, you better get in here though before Rayne decides to kill me for inviting you in again." I turned and looked at my best friend who was obviously not happy.

This wasn't something we had talked about, I hadn't planned on inviting Klaus back in. It just kind of happened. I didn't look back at Rayne again, I went straight to my room and closed the door behind us.

"So what's up?" I asked as soon as we were alone.

"I've been thinking a lot about you coming back to Rousseau's…"

I interrupted him "You mean you've been asking permission from Cami if I can come back."

"I do not need to ask her permission for anything." I knew that little comment would rile him up.

"Sorry not permission, you just had to make sure she would be ok with it right?" I said a little snotty.

"Maybe this was a mistake." He started to turn around.

I grabbed ahold of his hand, smiling to myself, knowing this would be exactly what would happen.

"I'm sorry Klaus, I know I shouldn't have said that…" I pretended like I was hurt "I'm trying to not let it bother me but I'm having a difficult time."

The moment he looked back at me I knew I had him.

"The entire time she had me all I kept thinking was I would be alright because you would find me, because that's what you do, you find the people who are important to you…" I felt my eyes starting to water, I knew this was all set up but I couldn't help but actually think that it was the truth. "But you didn't find me, you didn't even look for me because you didn't care enough to know something was wrong."

"Skye that's not true, I did care." I didn't like the way he said that one bit.

"You did care huh, but not anymore?" This was not going like I wanted it to.

"I do care but it isn't enough." As soon as those words left his mouth I felt my heart breaking, he wanted to be with Cami. I hadn't thought this though.

"Seriously? It's not enough? She'll break your heart, it's why she's here…" I knew I should have kept my mouth closed but I couldn't I was to hurt.

"What do you mean?" He wasn't happy with me accusing Cami of things.

"Your smart Klaus open your eyes, you think it's a coincidence that she and Aurora showed up in town pretty much the same day?" I couldn't help but laugh sarcastically "Big bad Niklaus Mikaelson, once again to blinded to see that someone is manipulating him, what's happening Klaus, are you losing it?"

I saw the rage flash in his eyes, before I would have been scared by it but now I welcomed it.

"Go on Klaus, do what you've been dying to do since the day you found out I betrayed you." I didn't know if I was acting brave or just plain out stupid.

He finally did it, he came at me but I was quicker, which was odd. He was now standing where I had been but I was half way across the room. I was ready the first time but the second I wasn't before I even could register what was going on he had up against the wall, holding me in place. I attempted to move but couldn't.

So I figured I'd go with it so I bent my head showing my neck. "Go on Klaus bite me, drink, drink it all, it's what you want isn't it?"

He didn't bite me but he didn't let me go either, "What is wrong with you? You have never acted like this before."

"I guess I've never truly had my heart broken… I may have thought I did but it was nothing compared to what I'm feeling right now." I sighed.

Klaus slowly released me, the moment his hands were off me I slid down the wall and put my head in my hands. I didn't want him to see this side of me but it was too late, I was weak and now he knew it. This visit ruined everything, it took away the surprise about Cami. I knew that if Klaus knew he wouldn't keep it in, he would go right to the source and she'd play it like I'm just a jealous little girl and honestly it appears that's exactly what I am. It just happened to be that it was the truth about Cami as well, I just wasn't a reliable source to tell him, which was the exact reason I wanted him to find out on his own.

I finally looked up at Klaus, he was just staring at me. I knew right then that there was something else I needed him to know, I wasn't sure if it would make a difference or not but I couldn't keep it in anymore.

I took a deep breath then said "I'm in love with you Klaus."

* * *

 _Sigh... Skye finally realizing what so many others have known for some time now_


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

I had to admit I was more than just a little hurt that I hadn't gotten some kind of response from Klaus when I finally admitted that I was in love with him. I didn't expect him to tell me he was in love with me to or anything because I knew he wasn't but anything would have been better than what he gave me. He just took off, didn't even give me a second look or anything. The words came out of my mouth and he was gone.

Do I regret telling him, I really wasn't sure yet, the thing I regret the most was inviting him back into the apartment that day. If I wouldn't have then nothing that followed would have happened. I really hadn't wanted the truth about Cami coming out like it had, I knew at one point and time he probably would have believed anything I told him but it's different now.

Rayne has tried to talk to me on a few different occasions but I didn't want to talk about it, not yet anyway. If I talked about it than I would have to admit that I had really messed things up. If Cami turns this around we could really be in a lot of trouble, I didn't want Klaus on my bad side but I feared that that's exactly what I did.

I hadn't heard from Lucien in a while which also kind of scared me, he went out on a limb to tell me about Cami and Aurora even though he was scared of her and this was how I repaid him. Of course I didn't tell him how I found out or anything but Aurora will start getting suspicious of everyone close to her and that will put Lucien right in her path. I didn't know Lucien well enough to know if he could get her to believe he had nothing to do with it or not.

I did exactly what I shouldn't I text Klaus.

 _I know you don't feel the same but I at least expected to get something from you… anything…_

I hit send before I could talk myself out of it. It had been far too long since I had spoken to him and it was driving me crazy.

 _What do you want from me Skye?_

 _I honestly have no idea… You could have done anything though but you didn't say a word, you just left me there alone._

 _I don't love you_

Seeing those words hurt me more than I thought they would, even though I already knew it, just having him tell me hurt that much more.

 _You don't think I already know that_

 _Then why won't you just leave me alone?_

 _Because I can't, I won't let her hurt you, I'll kill her before I'll allow that_

 _You will do no such thing_

 _You don't own me Klaus remember, so I can do whatever I want_

It was in that moment I knew what I had to do. It wasn't only Aurora who needed to pay but it was Cami as well and it didn't matter to me anymore what she used to mean to Klaus and what she still does. The Cami that Klaus cared for was dead and this was just the shell of her body that Aurora has recreated to make Klaus pay even more. Since I hadn't spoken to Lucien I wasn't sure if their plan had changed since he had obviously chosen Cami over me, they expected his feelings for me would take him away from Cami but they were wrong and so was I.

I knew I shouldn't be doing this but it was the only thing left that I felt was logical. I looked through my contacts finding Cami's number. Took a deep breath then hit to send a message.

 _We need to meet, sooner rather than later_

 _I couldn't agree more_

 _Name the time and place_

I knew I would be walking into a trap but at this point it didn't matter. I planned to meet her whenever and wherever she wanted. I knew I wouldn't have a problem defending myself against her but I knew Aurora would be there and who knew who else. The bunch was connected there was no doubt there I just hoped I had enough power to back myself up. I wouldn't bring no one else into this fight, I wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened to someone I cared about and it was my fault.

Cami wanted to meet up in a couple hours and that was fine with me. The sooner the better just like I told her, I needed this over with and this was the only way it would happen. I would either defeat them or I wouldn't, it didn't really matter which way this ended.

There was only one other thing I needed to do, I knew Klaus wanted me to leave him alone but I couldn't, not when there was the possibility that I would never see him again. I wouldn't be able to actually visit him though because he'd know right away that I was about to make a decision that I might not be thinking clearly about so the only option I thought I had was to text him.

 _Look I know you want me to leave you alone and after this you will have your wish but I need you to know that I know that under your hard exterior you really are a wonderful man. You shouldn't hide that, I know you believe that if you show emotion it shows weakness but I think having love in your heart only makes you stronger. Never forget that you deserve greatness but you don't have to destroy everything and everyone around you to achieve it. I love you Niklaus Mikaelson and I will until the day I take my last breath._

I reread what I typed a few times and then hit send. I needed him to know what I truly felt about him, I knew things would never be the same between us after today. I turned off my phone as soon as I knew the message had went through, I didn't want to see if Klaus replied.

* * *

 _Well obviously heartbroken Skye does reckless things. But who doesn't, right?_


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

I sat in my car right by the meeting spot that Cami had set up. I couldn't help but be nervous, as much as I hoped she would be alone I knew there wasn't much of a chance. I took one final deep breath than stepped out of the car, as I started walking I heard the conversations behind the trees. I now knew with no doubt that Cami was not alone, from what I could hear Aurora and Lucien was with her. I was actually surprised that Lucien had used me and I let him, this was the plan all alone to get me isolated from Klaus so they could rid the world of me without having to worry about him interrupting.

As I walked into the clearing Cami stood opposite of me alone. I couldn't help but smile at her as I said "I know you're not alone, there's no need in hiding."

I knew their plan was for me not to know about being outnumbered but I figured I'd mess that plan up as well. As soon as they walked out my eyes went to Lucien "I have to say you actually had me fooled, good job."

The three of them just stared at me.

"Just thought I'd warn you before we begin here, you may want to stay away from biting me" I paused "I may have consumed some vervain… I think… Just thought you'd like to know."

"What is wrong with you?" Aurora was looking at me like I was crazy.

I laughed "Nothing… Or everything… Oh who knows anymore…"

Aurora looked from Cami to Lucien "I think we may have broken her."

I smirked "Not quite."

With a flick of my wrist Lucien went flying. "Just figured it would be better with just us girls, I'll tell you though Aurora you sure did train him well, I may need to take notes."

They went into defense mode.

I could feel the power rising inside me, this was the first time since I learned to control my powers that it felt like this. It felt so much better than I remembered.

"You know it's funny that you agreed to meet me here, even though your plan was to ambush me, the truth is you have absolutely no clue who I am." I couldn't stay still so I kept walking back and forth.

"I think I've gotten a pretty good idea who you are." Cami said "You are nothing but a pathetic witch that fell in love with someone who could never want you back."

Her words did nothing but help my growing power. "That's where you are wrong, the truth is I was created to kill the vampire race."

Both vampires' eyes were on me.

I laughed "Didn't see that one coming did you, since you are correct I am in love with one."

"You are a liar, I have been around over a 1000 years and I have never heard of this nonsense." I could tell by Aurora's tone that even though she thought I was lying she was still scared.

"You wouldn't, I was a hidden secret that only need to know people knew about." I finally stopped moving "Esther Mikaelson thought she killed off my bloodline many, many years ago but little did she know that she had actually reproduced already, my mission was to rid this world of the Mikaelson's and everyone connected to them, so I'm thinking I may start with you two."

Cami was looking at me strange "But you wouldn't kill Klaus or his siblings."

I shook my head "You're right I won't and cant whichever it is but that doesn't mean that I can't contribute something, not every vampire is meant to be saved."

Now it was Aurora's turn to look at me like she didn't understand the words coming from my mouth "Vampires can't be saved."

"That's where you're wrong, I will be able to save them I just have to take care of this problem to get back on my mission." I was starting to get impatient and tired of talking.

"When you say save what do you mean exactly?" Aurora seemed really interested.

"You have no reason to ask, there is no saving for you, and I would rather die than help you." I told her hatefully.

"Well die you will then." She said but she wasn't quick enough as soon as she started coming for me I did the same that I did to Lucien, she went the same direction but a lot further.

Now with it just being me and Cami I felt so much better, I looked at her and noticed she looked terrified. "Now Cami this fight was always supposed to be just me and you but since you decided to play unfairly I needed to get rid of them."

She hadn't taken her eyes off me.

"You know if you wouldn't have been trying to hurt him I would have been fine, I would have let you do whatever you wanted to do… But I will not allow you to break him again, he is finally at a place in his life where he's happy, he is closer with his siblings than he's ever been and he seemed like he was finally letting go all the shit that has weighed him down for so many years." As I was speaking I was slowly making my way to her.

I knew the moment she was going to take off but I wasn't going to let that happen. I chanted something that came to my mind and Cami was grounded, she couldn't move.

"Now you know it's rude to try and take off when someone is talking to you."

"You're a crazy bitch." Cami yelled at me.

I just looked at her and thought that she really didn't have any idea how crazy I actually could be. As I stood there watching her try with everything she could to move and fail, I knew what I had to do.

"Now Cami I'm not going to pretend like this won't hurt." I just wanted to give her a heads up.

Then I started chanting, " _Le specto tre colo ves bestia."_

She started holding her chest as soon as my chanting started. I didn't feel she had a right to have her heart anymore, so I was going to take it from her. I kept chanting and I could feel how close I was getting.

I was so concentrated with what I was doing I hadn't noticed the flash that was coming toward me. When it hit me, it hit me hard, the hit itself took my breath away but what was even worse than that when I finally was able to see who it was that stopped me. I looked up and saw Klaus glaring down at me, I had never felt so betrayed.

* * *

 _dum dum dum..._


	81. Chapter 81

_Thank you very kindly for the reviews :) its good to see I didn't completely run everyone off from my very long absence._

 _It's been a little crazy in my world over here. Working 2 jobs has put a strain on my writing (even though one I work from home lol) but now I have a 3 week break from my full time job, my plan is to get this finished... Now here's to hoping things go according to the plan!_

* * *

Chapter 81

When I finally made my way back to my feet I was beyond pissed, I could not believe that Klaus had actually stopped me from killing Cami. I was so close I could feel her life slipping away from her. Cami now laid on the ground clutching her chest but I knew she was still alive.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I finally screamed at Klaus.

"Stopping you from making a mistake." I saw the worry in his eyes.

"It is not a mistake, she must die and it has to be by me." I was still shouting.

"Skye you can't kill her, I agree that she needs to die but I can't let you do it." Klaus spoke calmly as he made his way to me.

He was unbelievable, he really thought he could take this away from me. "Don't you understand I have to do this?"

Klaus had finally reached me, he took my hands in his and pulled me closer to him "No you don't, Skye your still innocent and I can't have you changing that because of me, I know you want her dead because you think she was using me but I knew about what she and Aurora were up to before you told me, I just didn't want you involved."

It finally hit me, looking into Klaus's eyes at that moment I knew he had been trying to protect me, the exact same thing I had been doing for him. "I'm far too involved now."

I was too distracted with Klaus to notice that Aurora that regained conciseness it wasn't until she was standing about 25 feet from us with a gun pointing toward Klaus that I noticed her.

Klaus chuckled "I know you've been away awhile love but you do remember that a gun cannot kill me."

She gave an evil grin "Oh I know well enough that the gun cannot kill you, but what's inside the bullet sure can."

I knew Klaus was ready to call her bluff but I knew right away that she was telling the truth, the next few moments happened so fast I really don't know exactly what happened. Aurora pulled the trigger surprising Klaus, I knew he wouldn't have enough time to move so I placed myself between him and the bullet. I attempted to control the bullet, it slowed but not enough, the moment I felt it pierce my skin and enter my chest I knew I was in trouble. I turned just enough to make sure if the bullet did go through it wouldn't end up in Klaus after all. I felt Klaus's arms around me and he kept calling my name but I felt myself slipping away. I tasted the coppery taste of Klaus's blood in my mouth but I didn't feel any different. His blood should have worked, it should have healed me. I wasn't a vampire so the bullet shouldn't have affected me the way it was. None of this was making any sense to me.

"Skye please stay with me, I've searched for you for over a thousand years now that I've finally found you I will not let you go, do you hear me…" I could hear him but I couldn't reply, I heard the emotion in his voice. I knew this was tearing him apart.

The last thing I remembered hearing before the blackness completely took me was the words that I needed to hear, "I love you to Skye, more than I thought possible."

I woke up in the familiar darkness that I had once before but this time when I looked around I didn't see anything except for the continued darkness. I could tell it was the same place but it also seemed different, more depressing than it had before. Everything about this place was screaming that I shouldn't be here which I couldn't understand because I didn't just chose to go there, I just woke up there.

I knew I was freaking out a little and my frantic running around calling for Serena or Heidi kind of showed that. I wasn't sure exactly how long I had been there but it seemed like it was forever already. When I finally saw Serena I rushed to her and wrapped my arms around her, happy to see someone. When she didn't hug me back I pulled away knowing something was wrong.

Serena looked very sad so I asked "hey what's wrong?"

She finally met my gaze, "I know you don't understand yet but there's only one reason why you'd be back here."

She was right I didn't understand "What do you mean?"

I saw a single tear go down her cheek "Skye I hate to be the one that has to tell you this, but you must have died, it's the only explanation."


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

Serena's words kept replaying through my mind, _you must have died._ I was having a hard time believing it though, I know I was hit by the bullet but it wasn't a fatal shoot and Klaus gave me blood merely seconds after I was hit. I didn't know what was going on but I knew I couldn't be dead. I wouldn't give up on figuring out how to get out of here and back to my body. Klaus had finally admitted that he loved me, so I needed to get out of here and back to him.

Serena came and went but other than her I didn't see anyone else in this place. It was like a bottomless pit that somehow we are stuck in the middle of.

Time seemed to work differently here, so I had no idea how much time had passed when she finally came back to me again.

"Where'd you go?" I asked already feeling a little better just from her presence.

"I was trying to find answers." She said sadly "The only reason you should be here is if you died, but you were right you're not dead, your body just isn't conscience."

"So how the hell do I get out of here?" I asked her impatiently.

"I have no idea." I knew by her tone that she was telling me the truth.

"Ok so who around here can help me then?" I started yelling at the blackness that was around us. "I am not supposed to be here so I need to find out how to get back."

I didn't know what it was but I saw a flash of something in the darkness, I looked at Serena but by her expression she must not have seen it.

"I know there has so be somebody… Anybody who has some answers." I yelled.

This time someone else appeared, then another, then another. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, looking around there were now hundreds of women surrounding us. This time when I looked at Serena her expression was mirroring my own, she was just as surprised as I was.

When the women parted and my eyes connected with the woman walking toward me I gasped "Heidi."

She walked, well more like glided toward me and stopped right in front of me. "Yes dear."

I could feel my eyes begin to water, I felt so connected to this woman, I watched her life, witnessed it firsthand, like I had been there. Before I even comprehended what I was doing I threw my arms around her, I didn't know if it was alright to do but when I felt her arms around me returning my embrace, I couldn't help but smile.

"I can't believe you're here." I finally said feeling myself getting emotional.

"You're not the only one." She said with a slight laugh "They must have thought this was pretty important to have me come myself."

"What's important?" I asked confused.

She took a deep breath "You almost made a grave mistake today, if you would have killed Camille you would have never been able to get past it and fulfill your destiny."

I looked into her eyes and knew right away exactly what she meant "Klaus saved me, from myself…"

She just nodded.

"That's how I would have turned dark isn't it?" Reality was starting to hit me, I was finally understanding everything.

"Yes." Heidi said softly. "You was never going to go dark because you choose the wrong love Skye but choosing wrong would have had dire consequences because he wouldn't have been able to save you from yourself."

"So is everything going to be ok now?" I asked really needing to know.

"We don't know." She stated "But one thing we do know is your ready now, you are now ready to fulfill your destiny, you just need to look deep inside yourself to figure out how."

That was the last thing I heard before everything vanished, one moment I was standing between hundreds of my ancestors and the next was nothing. I looked around confused before I felt myself slipping away as well. The first few moments I started to worry but then I knew what was happening, I was waking up.

Everything happened so quickly, one second I was out of my body the next I was slammed back into it. The moment I opened my eyes, the sight I saw warmed my heart. Klaus and Rayne were both next to me each holding one of my hands. It wasn't until I heard chanting that I noticed we weren't alone, I couldn't tell exactly how many witches were there but I could feel the French Quarter Coven surrounding me.

"Welcome back." I heard and knew right away that the voice belonged to Vincent.

Klaus and Rayne turned at the same time and as soon as they saw my eyes were open a huge smile crept up on both of their faces.

"I was so worried." My best friend said and I could tell by the emotions in her voice that she was on the verge on crying.

Klaus didn't say anything but his eyes never left mine. But he didn't have to say a word to me, I knew exactly how he felt because I was feeling the same way. I wasn't sure how long we sat like that, it wasn't until I heard Rayne clear her throat that I was brought back to the current situation where I was sitting in a room full of people, that we weren't alone.

I slowly tried to sit up and with the help of Klaus and Rayne was able to. I looked around the room and saw that my earlier thought was correct and the entire coven was standing around me. Finally I asked "How long was I out?"

"A little over a week." Rayne told me. "We wasn't sure you were going to wake up."

"It'll take a lot more than that to get rid of me." I attempted to make a joke.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." Klaus had finally spoke.

"I don't plan on it." I said not taking my eyes off him "But I did find out something interesting, it appears you saved my life."

Klaus obviously didn't understand but didn't say anything, he just expected me to continue.

"I guess if I would have killed Cami I would have turned dark, you being able to save me from myself showed that you are truly the man I'm supposed to be with." I told him.

"You're not telling me anything new, I already knew I was the only one for you love." He said with a smirk that made my heart do flip-flops in my chest.

* * *

 _Well I have a little bit of bad news. I only have this chapter and chapter 83 before I'm out of chapters again. I had actually saved up to 83 on ff but had about 5 or 6 more already written up just not uploaded to ff and a couple days ago my hard drive went out, guessing it was corrupt or something. All Dell could tell me is the hard drive was done so I had to replace it but because I hadn't backed up anything recently I lost anything I had worked on the last couple months. After experiencing this all I can say is if your a writer backup your writing somewhere so if your pc crashing you don't loose everything. It's depressing because I have been writing more than just this story, and lost a lot. I received my new hard drive today and have my pc up and running again. I'm going to continue to write but I'm not sure exactly what I will be able to write in the next week before I start with Amazon again._

 _I'm really sorry.. This is the last thing I wanted to happen after the long break last time._


End file.
